


froot 🍒 juice

by DairyFarmer



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Aphrodisiacs, Barebacking, Biting, Blood, Blow Jobs, Bottom Lance (Voltron), Branding, Clones, Coercion, Coming Untouched, Creampie, Crying, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Double Penetration, Edgeplay, Enthusiastic Consent, Gang Bang, Glory Hole, Hand Jobs, Kinktober, Kinktober 2019, Knotting, Latex, M/M, Medical Play, Mildly Dubious Consent, Mommy Kink, Morning Sex, Omega Verse, Penis In Vagina Sex, Public Sex, Sheer Clothes, Shotgunning, Size Difference, Slight Canon Divergence, Somnophilia, Spanking, Stranger - Freeform, Suspension, Top Keith (Voltron), Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism, Wax Play, Xenophilia, gagging, ghost - Freeform, just a slight mention of it, more pairings and tags will be added along the way, swinging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2020-11-08 17:01:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 31
Words: 64,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20838959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DairyFarmer/pseuds/DairyFarmer
Summary: Lance always knew that he and Keith could bring out the best in each other, if that 'best' meant that they fucked seven ways to Sunday on the daily.But really, that just sounded like a pro without any cons to Lance's ears.XxXOr in which Lance and Keith become each other's soundboard and pick up on kinks along the way (or really more like they're each other's kink)





	1. Spanking

_I've seen seasons come and go_

_From winter sun to summer snow_

_This ain't my first time at the rodeo_

XxX

The thing is that Lance is pretty used to pissing Keith off- sometimes it’s what he’s actually aiming for.

So when he spots Keith turning around the corner with all the air of someone about to commit first degree murder _of course _he steps into his path.

“Hey mullet,” Lance begins, hands tucked into his pockets as he stepped closer to block Keith’s path, “what’s up? Where’s the fire-”

“Not now Lance. I’m not in the mood.” Keith immediately cuts him off, not giving him the opportunity to finish his sentence. He tries to brush past Lance, hands waving him away with a sort of indifference in Lance’s direction.

Alright, there's a lot of things Lance can tolerate.

But getting brushed aside? Oh no, oh that’s a no-go for him.

Had Keith just stuck with his ‘i’m not in the mood’ gig Lance would’ve turned tail and gone on his merry way.

Because Lance McClain is rude and a jerk but he’s not an _asshole_. He’s got sympathy. Even for people like Keith who barely qualify to deserve it.

And Keith, currently,_ does not deserve it._

“Aww c’mon!” Lance continues, jogging alongside Keith to keep pace, his smile just the littlest bit strained because fuck Keith, _fuck Keith, fuckKeith. _

Keith marches with his shoulders hunched over slightly, fists clenched at his side, and teeth bared and grinding down like he had a personal vendetta against his dentist.

“I _just _said I’m not in the moo-”

“I heard you!” Lance happily confirms, sidling up beside him and watching as his shoulders did a bit of a jump when Lance’s shoulder brushed his. “I just don’t care, you’re being a bigger dick than usual ya know. You almost hurt my feelings-”

_“Lance.”_

“-Okay fine, you really did hurt my feelings and if you don’t want me to tell on you then all you have to do-”

_“Lance!”_

“-Is say _‘sorry’_.”

Keith suddenly stops his speedwalk, planting his feet flat in the middle of the highway, forcing Lance, who was slowly struggling to catch his breath, to crash into him. Normally, Lance thinks, anyone would’ve been sent stumbling or at least crashing down. But not Keith- no, Keith stays still, standing in the middle of the hallway with a trembling fist like he was holding back from-

Oh. Okay so maybe Lance might’ve made the _tiniest _little mistake.

“You know what, it’s not even that big of a deal.” He tries backtracking. “Let’s just forget it, nevermin-”

Keith’s hands whips out faster than Lance can avoid, digging his fingers into the collar of Lance’s shirt and pulling him to his side, feet marching the few inches between them and a hallway closet nearby. Lance doesn’t even get a chance to protest, too busy getting swept off his feet and into one of the Castle’s storage spaces for spare bedding.

Lance hopes that Keith has enough respect for him to not make _this _his final resting place. Mostly because the linen closets always smell like dust and rotten pineapple.

But given the look of absolute _murder _on Keith’s face when the door slides closed behind them- Lance’s hopes aren’t too high.

“_God_, can you ever just _listen _to me for once!” Keith spits out, mouth barely moving because he’s somehow stuck between snarling in Lance’s face and hissing at him. “The training deck keeps breaking down and Coran says they can’t fix it because we don’t have any of the parts-”

_That _was what it was all about? Keith was all pissy and spitting in Lance’s face just because he couldn’t _train_?

“-I have nothing to work out all my-my _stuff_,” Keith continues, “and _you _just make it worse by_ prodding_ and- _and needling_ because _you’re such a-_”

“Oh, because I'm such a _what_?” Lance fires back, trying to slap away the hand Keith has latched onto his shirt. Keith doesn’t let go. “What’d I even do? All I did was _ask-_”

“You know what you did!” Keith cuts him off, getting in his face and pushing his nose tightly against Lance’s. “You do it all the time! Then you run away to _Shiro _or to _Hunk _when there are actual consequences-”

“Yeah,” Lace snorts. “Consequences as in _you _trying to beat me up.”

“You start it!” Keith insists, pushing his face closer and pulling Lance’s closer with his grip on his shirt. “You always start it! And one day someone’s going to punish you for it!”

Lance knows he shouldn’t keep pushing, shouldn’t keep _needling _like Keith says he does. Because Keith’s face is _really close_ and Lance is hands are planted on the other’s chest in an attempt to try and get some space between them. But his mouth babbles, before his brain even gets a chance to stop it.

“Oho? What, someone like _you_?”

It sounds like a challenge. It sounds like a challenge even to Lance’s own ears, so he can just imagine what it sounds like to _Keith_.

Keith’s eyes darken with, with _something_. His gaze narrows on Lance and the hand fisted on his shirt suddenly feels so much more threatening.

Like lightning, Keith has Lance’s front pressed to the wall, in a flash. His teeth knock against the hard metal, hands scrambling in front fast enough to prevent the rest of his face from suffering the same fate.

“_Wai-_ Keith!” Lance bursts out, panic ringing in his chest. “Buddy, I’m sorr-!”

_‘Slap’_

Lance freezes. His whole body clenching and going still when a shot of red pain flashes on his ass.

Keith also goes silent.

A beat of stillness pulses between them, Lance only hears the sound of blood rushing in his ears. Suddenly his tongue is frozen, any words he may have been able to get out turning to sand in his mouth.

Keith hasn’t taken his hand off.

Lance can feel it resting on his right buttcheek, the pressure against it pushing it up slightly. Either Lance is imagining it or Keith’s fingers curl slightly, cupping the cheek for a second before pulling his hand away.

Lance lets out a shaky breath but sucks it right back in when another slap comes down again, just as hard- this time on his left cheek. Lance lets out a choked out sound, pressing his cheek against the wall as his mouth fell open at the action.

He’s wearing jeans, they’re thick and provide a nice layer of protection between Lance’s supple skin and Keith’s hard, unforgiving hand.

_“You are so infuriating.”_ Keith grinds out, pressing his mouth next to Lance’s ear, his voice sounds hoarse. This time Lance can clearly feel Keith’s hand palm his cheek, squeezing and pressing enough to make the sting of the slap last. “Why can’t you ever just listen to me, just _once_?”

Lance lets out a shaky breath, a strangled sound escaping him when Keith’s hand comes down again. This time it lands high, right near the base of Lance’s tailbone and just _barely _skimming past his asshole. But still close enough for Lance to let out a gasp, high and breathless and almost without thinking, he bends forward slightly.

As Keith’s hand pulls away Lance’s ass tries to follow him, like a stray puppy choosing it’s new owner.

Lance immediately flushes red at the action, pressing his flushed cheeks harder against the cool metal of the closet wall.

Keith sucks in a breath at the action, his hands not coming down in a slap, instead his fingers hook into the belt loops of Lance’s jeans. Lance swallows heavily, cheeks hotter than the surface of the sun when Keith tugs on them, inching them down his hips along with his boxers.

“Y-You need to learn a lesson.” Keith shakily says, using his fingers to push Lance’s pants down, enough to expose his ass to the cool, ventilated air of the closet. “No one ever punishes you.”

Lance’s face is pressed to the wall, his eyes are half-lidded and he’s pretty sure the wetness he feels gathering in the corner of his mouth is his drool. Still, he manages to collect himself enough to say something back. Maybe tell Keith off, or make a dig at him for getting flustered- but none of that comes out.

“Are you going to?” He croaks.

Lance hears Keith swallow, the other boy is almost pressed to Lance’s back, the only thing separating them being their clothes. Keith’s shaky puffs of breath tickle at Lance’s cheek, blowing at the loose strands that curl by his ears.

Lance hears him take a steadying breath, one hand comes up to pin Lance’s shoulders to the wall, making it so he can’t pull away or move.

Lance feels his eyes slip closed, suddenly becoming hyper aware of the tightness in his pants. Keith hasn’t pulled it down enough to let his dick spring free. The only pressure he has is the stiffness of the wall in front of him to rut against.

“Yes.” Keith murmurs, moving his face to press his mouth to the shell of Lance’s ear. A shiver travels through him when he feels the wash of warm breath over sensitive skin.

“I’m going to teach you a lesson.” Keith continues. “And I hope it sticks.”

_‘I don’t’_ Lance can’t help but think, biting down on his lower lip to stop the utterly humiliating sound that was building in his chest from coming out.

Keith pulls away, his chest peeling away from Lance’s back and Lance is just about to turn around, to ask what Keith thinks he’s doing- when he gets cut off.

A hard spank crashes on Lance’s cheeks, he feels them jiggle from the force. Keith’s fingers briefly dig into Lance’s pliable tush before swiftly pulling back along with his hand.

The hot, pulsing heat of the stroke is more invasive in Lance’s mind, harder to ignore with the layer of his jeans to protect the vulnerable skin.

Another stroke quickly follows that last one and Lance can’t help the little yelp of pain that escapes him. Either on accident or on purpose, Keith manages to hit him in the exact same place as before and the burning flares up again, the pain a spreading sort of sting that coats much of Lance’s backside.

Lance’s dick is definitely hard, trapped between the front of his jeans and the cold, hard wall. Still, Lance thrusts his hips forward, finding no relief in upping the strain against his dick.

“Are you learning?” Keith asks, voice shaky as another stroke hits Lance, this time from above.

Lance whimpers at the feeling, thighs trembling as he grinds closer to the wall.

“N-no.” He manages to croak out. “No, I ha-haven’t.”

Keith makes a sound against Lance’s neck, it’s too deep to be a whine but it’s the closest Lance could come to a guess.

_“What. About. Now.” _

Each word is punctuated by a spank, hard and unforgivable and just as intense as the first one. Keith is clearly starting to struggle, his body leaning more and more on Lance each time, his breathing coming out harsh and uneven by Lance’s neck.

Just when Lance thinks he’s about to keep going, Keith presses in close, burying his face in the junction between Lance’s neck and shoulder. His hand comes down from where it was pinning Lance’s shoulder and joins his ‘spanking hand’ in groping and tugging at Lance’s burning cheeks.

Lance feels nails being dug into the tender skin and hisses, lowly and through his teeth as Keith pushes and thrusts against him, letting out guttural sounds of _‘ughn, ughn, ughn’_ into his ear.

Finally, Keith freezes, pushing harder against Lance’s body and nearly forcing him to protest at being squished when all the hard lines of his body suddenly go loose. Keith lets out a choked noise right into Lance’s neck before he goes slack, like a puppet whose strings have been cut.

Lance is confused for all of a second before it hits him.

Oh.

Ohhh.

_Ohhhh_.

Keith is taking slow breaths, deep and languid like he’s finally breathing properly for the first time. Lance almost feels bad for interrupting but he’s still hard and his ass is burning _without _Keith gripping onto it like it’s a lifeline.

But Keith seems a little distracted so Lance doesn’t think he’ll notice if he just quickly snakes his hands down his pants and rubs one off. Keith got off on his ass so Lance is pretty sure it’s only fair that he does too.

Whether he notices or not, Keith still tenses when Lance shifts slightly, pushing against his hands when he unbuttons his jeans and palms his neglected cock.

Lance nearly weeps at the friction, not even caring when Keith goes as still as a statue behind him, his chest at Lance’s back tensing as Lance began stroking himself.

Using his thumb, Lance pressed against the weeping slit, muffling his shaky moans against the wall, stroking his heated flesh.

Keith’s hands slide to Lance’s hips, gripping them tightly as Lance pumped at his dick, pressing spit slicked lips against the wall to muffle whines.

Keith tucks his head back into Lance’s shoulder, massaging Lance’s hips and pressing his lips to Lance’s neck.

The feeling of Keith’s tongue, licking at the mist of sweat gathered at Lance’s neck is what gets to him. Lance chokes, letting out a garbled sound as hot cum spills out over his hands, dripping onto his pants as he arches his hips in little thrusts. Keith’s hands grip him, never easing off as Lance rode through his orgasm.

When Lance finally manages to lift his head up and away from the wall it’s to the sound of Keith stepping back and away. Lance tilts his head back and manages to catch sight of Keith’s face, his cheeks flushed red with either arousal or embarrassment.

Either way, Lance blinks and he’s gone- the only thing to signal at his presence being the sound of the closet door sliding open and filling the room with the glow of the hallway lights.

Lance is alone and sliding down the wall. He hisses slightly when his tender ass touches the cold metal of the floor and has to shift uncomfortably a few times to get into a semi-acceptable position. His jeans are dirty and pushed down to his thighs with cum that’s slowly drying on the crotch.

Lance knows he should get up, put himself back together or even go get an ice pack or cooling gel from the med bay.

But he doesn’t.

He stays right where he is and plays back the memory of Keith flushing and looking like a cooked lobster. He plays back the memory of Keith humping and getting off on him while holding onto his ass.

Lance sits back on the floor, covered in his own jizz, and a sore ass because he hasn’t learned a goddamn thing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> XxX  
come yell at me on [my tumblr](http://dairy-farmer.tumblr.com/)  
or check out [my twitter](https://twitter.com/letsgethismilk)  
full kinktober list [here](https://dairy-farmer.tumblr.com/post/187922644914)  
[the song this entire fic is written around](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BI_0HIz_4JY)  



	2. Dirty Talk

_Nature ain't a fruit machine_

_She's gotta keep her credits clean_

XxX

Lance doesn’t see Keith often anymore.

Even when he staked out the training deck after Coran and Pidge finally got around to repairing it. He’d seen Keith for a fraction of a second. He walked in, saw Lance sitting in the middle of the room staring at him, and turned right the fuck around.

Were Lance a normal person, he’d probably take the clear avoidance as a rejection.

But Lance isn’t normal because unlike the general populace- he’s been rejected enough to know the difference between ‘go away’ and ‘i’m going away because I rubbed one out on you and am too embarrassed to confront my feelings about it’

The latter, Lance can work with. Because Keith may avoid him on the training deck, and at meal times, and in the hall- but the one place he can’t avoid Lance is his room.

He’s gotta sleep sometime.

It’s Lance’s last resort. Or at least that’s what he tells himself when he ducks into Keith’s room when he leaves for his morning shower to hide in his closet. He’s tried talking to him before he reached the bathroom, but last time he did he got a towel thrown at him and a dust cloud in the shape of Keith Kogane freaking the fuck out.

So it’s only logical that ambushing is the only other option he has. Keith locks his door because he fears Lance will come barging in, but there’s a five tic delay between the door opening and closing. So Lance being next door means he can make his way in so long as he’s quiet and Keith doesn’t turn around when he leaves.

It’s a solid plan and when Keith comes back in, locking the door behind him and shaking out his wet hair like a dog- Lance can confidently say he’s got this confrontation in the bag.

Of course that gets thrown into question when Keith opens his closet without even looking and nails Lance in the face with his bundled up dirty pajamas. Which Lance normally wouldn’t mind because he’s babysat his niece and nephew enough times to not be put off by a couple of articles of clothing.

What _does _put him off is the clear feeling of something wet landing on his cheek followed by the distinct smell of _ejaculate_. And Lance has been enough locker rooms to know _what _Keith was last doing in his pants.

So his subsequent freak out and bursting out of the closet and scaring Keith, he feels, is justified.

“Ew ew ew ew!” Lance cries, wiping at his cheek with the sleeve of his jacket. “I got your jizz on me! Gross!”

It’s not the fact that it’s _Keith’s _jizz that puts him off. It’s not even the fact that it’s jizz at all that puts him off. It’s the fact that he’s touching jizz without anything sexy happening. Were he sucking Keith’s dick _that’d _be different. But he was hiding in his closet so it all kinda gets cancelled out.

“W-What are you doing here!”

Lance hears Keith yell. He then gets all of two seconds to knock him down and back onto his bed before he can make a break for the door.

Keith bounces on the Altean cushion and pushes himself up on his elbows to stare at Lance with wide eyes and flush that’s slowly traveling down his neck and into his shirt.

Lance takes a slow breath, wipes away the lingering wetness on his cheeks with his fingers and points a finger at Keith’s chest who looks somewhere between scared and indignant.

“You left me in a hallway closet with a sore ass.” Lance says, getting straight to the point. “I had to limp all the way down to the med bay and spend half an hour looking for the closest thing to lidocaine ointment.”

Keith startles, finally meeting Lance’s eyes with his wide grey eyes.

“You jerked off on my ass and didn’t even have the basic goddamn decency to give me a reach around.”

Keith goes back to looking down and away. Good. He _should _be embarrassed.

“But I’d be a goddamn liar if I said I didn’t like it so how about it, you wanna screw around?”

Keith’s head whips up, his mouth hanging open in surprise.

Ha. That’d teach the mullet.

“Wha- Wait. Are you serious?” Keith asks, mouth still agape in confusion.

“I know, I know,” Lance soothes, “I understand your confusion. _My _body is a temple and I don’t just let anyone in- especially not someone who doesn’t moisturize-”

“_No_.” Keith cuts him off, rising quickly and nearly crashing his head into Lance’s stomach. “I mean you want to...with me? You want to have sex with me?”

“I know I was as surprised as you were.”

Keith stares up at him without saying anything, his eyes flickering across his expression like he was searching for something.

“But...I’ve been avoiding you all week.”

Lance nods in agreement. “Yeah. But I get it. ‘Baby’s first kink’ and all that.”

Keith sputters, head already shaking as denial came spilling out of his mouth.

“N-No! It wasn’t like that! I-I don-”

“_I-I-I-_” Lance mimicked in slight baby voice as he crept close enough to Keith to half crawl into his lap. “You do. Admit it. You got hard when you were spanking me- when you were _teaching me a lesson_.”

Keith goes redder than a firetruck with Santa Clause.

“I just- no, you just_ wouldn’t shut up_-”

“Uhuh uhuh,” Lance nods, crawling closer and forcing Keith to fall back to his elbows while he loomed over him. “So it didn’t piss you off, not even a little when you asked me if I was learning and I said_ ‘No’_?”

Keith shivered from under him, his wet hair spread out like a halo on his bed, the lightest smell of shampoo wafting up to Lance’s nose.

“Tell me,” Lance continues, setting down his little tush on Keith’s stomach. “Did it make you hot?”

Lance not so carefully, pushes his hips down, gyrating them in a slow grind into Keith’s crotch.

“Pushing me against the wall, pulling down my pants-”

“Lanc-” Keith croaked out, hand flying down to grip onto his thighs.

“It made you feel strong huh? Do I make you feel strong Keithy boy? Huh? Do I make you wanna push me against the wall-”

Keith thrust his hips up, pushing his half chub dick along the inseam of Lance’s jeans.

“-Do I make you wanna touch my ass? Spank me? Finger me?” Lance leans down, laying his hands on either side of Keith’s face, forcing the other boy to look him in the eye. “_Fuck me?_”

Keith lets out a strangled gasp, his eyes tracing over every inch of Lance’s face with a desperate sort of air.

“You wanna fuck me, Keith? Is that it?”

Keith slid his hands up Lance’s thighs, settling them in the curve of his waist and used them as a handle to push Lance’s ass tighter against his clothed dick.

“_Nghh_.” Keith groaned, half muffled when he turned his head to bury his face into the sheets. Lance smoothly followed Keith’s ministrations, whipping his hips along where he could feel Keith’s hard dick poking him. Slowly, Lance cradled Keith’s cheeks in the palm of his hands, pressing them together and making Keith look like a fish with his lips puckered up.

Keith’s eyes were cloudy, hazy with horniness and barely registering Lance’s words as he mouthed and whispered them against his fish lips.

“I saw your cum-pants. Were you thinking of me? You wanna fuck me Kogane? Is that it?” Lance murmured, half kissing Keith who let out sharp breaths through his puckered lips. “I felt you in the closet ya know, I could feel you rubbing against me when you were groping my ass, and now look at you- you got the real deal right in your lap, baby.”

Keith shakily dug his fingers into the soft swell of Lance’s stomach, thrusting his hips up wildly, trying to create a pace with Lance who was matching him stroke for stroke.

“Are you gunna cum in your pants again?” Lance panted, his own length restricted by the harsh denim covering it. Keith whined deep in his throat, scrunching his eyes closed and furrowing his brow in pleasure as he wrapped both arms around Lance, pulling him down to use as some kind of hump toy.

Lance eased his hands off Keith’s cheeks, his fingers wet and slick with Keith’s spit. Keith immediately began taking harsh breaths in through clenched teeth. He was really going for it.

“You look so close, babe.” Lance whispered, tucking his face into the soft crook of Keith’s neck, pushing his wet mouth against the shell of Keith’s ear and feeling the shivers travel down his body at the action. “Are you? C’mon tell me, are you?”

Keith looked like he wanted to cry, his head shifting side to side as he let out choked sounds, his hips still thrusting unrelentingly into Lance.

“C’mon talk to me.” Lance crooned, somehow able to keep a steady voice even as he ground his painful cock into Keith’s stomach at every downward thrust.

Keith nodded, shakily, still not opening his eyes as he let out a sharp gasp against Lance’s cheek.

“Y-Yeah- _fuck- _‘m close, _I’m so fuckin’ close._”

Keith’s words were strangled, like he was having a hard time getting every syllable out. He also mouthed them against Lance’s cheek, almost muffling himself in his eagerness answer Lance’s question.

“Hmmm,” Lance hummed. “You look it, you’re gunna bust a load right in your pants Kogane. It’ll get all over your thighs-”

Keith shot a hand up from where it was wrapped around Lance’s waist and tanlged it in the ends of his hair, pulling his head back.

“Wh-”

Keith smashed his mouth against Lance’s, knocking their teeth together and forcing a pained groan out of Lance. Keith was undeterred, turning his head and slotting sloppy kisses against Lance’s lips, sucking his lower lip into his mouth as he went taut like a bowstrong under him.

Lance grunted, as Keith’s free hand palmed his ass, igniting a light soreness from them. The Altean lidocaine was weaker than the Human version and Lance wanted to call foul.

Keith’s body went soft, his hand loosening its grip on Lance’s hair enough for him to pull away, separating their lips with a barely audible _‘smeck’_.

Keith stroked his hands down Lance’s back, gently palming Lance’s butt one final time before pulling his face back to look at Lance.

He was flushed to the high heaven, face redder than Rudolph’s nose. He opened and closed his mouth multiple times, looking all the world like the dumb fish Lance always thought he was.

“D-Do you…” Keith trailed off, eyes uneasy as he tried looking anywhere but Lance’s face. “Do you want me to do you?” He asked, emphasizing his questions with a slight thrust against Lance’s neglected cock.

It’s said with what Lance takes as reluctance so of course he huffs.

“Not if you’re gunna ask like _that_,” he grumbled, trying to push himself up but stopping when Keith turned wide, panicked eyes back to him.

“Wait! No, I want to!”

Lance raised a brow.

“You..._want_ to jack me off?”

“Yes?” Keith asked, voice as unsure as the look on his face.

Lance pouted again because he was getting off within the next few seconds whether it was Keith’s hand or his own.

“Are you asking or telling?”

“Telling.” Keith replied promptly. “I’m telling you I’m going to jack you off.”

Lance couldn’t hold back the snort, because who _tells _someone they’re going to jack them off like that?

Keith, however, doesn’t seem to see the humor in it and immediately shoots a ham handed fist to grab Lance’s dick.

“Oi!” Lance yells out, stopping Keith in his tracks. “Gentle! Jesus, who raised you.”

Keith’s brows furrowed but he obliged, slowing down and doing a careful job of relieving Lance’s dick from the confines of his pants.

Keith’s hands are rough, calloused from what Lance can only imagine is all his sword handling.

_‘Heh’_

Still, he’s not half bad at giving hand jobs. He goes a little to fast for Lance’s taste, gripping him a little too roughly too but Lance can get off on it. Thrusting his hips down in short, stuttered motions to fuck the grip Keith has on his hands. The pre that was soaking his tip offers enough lubrication so it's not completely _dry_, but it is, nonetheless, something Lance is looking to orgasm at quickly.

Which Keith provides, squeezing his head with force that borders on painful when Lance’s dick burps out spurts of cum onto Keith’s fingers.

“Hah, hah-” Lance breathes out, tensed body finally going lax and collapsing on top of Keith. “Not half bad, Keithy. Though maybe a little lube and a softer tough next time.”

Keith grunts underneath him but doesn't say anything about the ‘next time’ comment.

“You said I didn’t have any decency.” Keith mumbled under his breath but loud enough for Lance to be able to make it out.

“What?”

“Earlier.” Keith says, tuning his head back to meet Lance’s gaze from where it was laying on his shoulder. “When we were in the closet and I left you without...helping out.”

“Oh that,” Lance nodded, “I was just yanking your chain- I still got off ya know, before you bolted.”

“Oh.” Keith replied, cheeks lighting anew. “I-uh. About that-”

“It’s not a big deal, Keith.” Lance said waving it off. “Like I said, I get it. You’re not the best at this kinda stuff but from now on- maybe tell me if you’re just gunna hit it and quit.”

Keith’s flush deepens but he nods all the same.

And Lance, well Lance is pretty satisfied with how his confrontation turned out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> XxX  
come yell at me on [my tumblr](http://dairy-farmer.tumblr.com/)  
or check out [my twitter](https://twitter.com/letsgethismilk)  
full kinktober list [here](https://dairy-farmer.tumblr.com/post/187922644914)  
[the song this entire fic is written around](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BI_0HIz_4JY)  



	3. Public

_Good things come to those who wait_

_But I ain't in a patient phase_

XxX

Lance really thinks that when he and Keith put their heads to together- great things could come about.

And by ‘heads’ he means dicks. And by ‘great things’ he means orgasms often times several, and if he’s lucky- multiple after another. They have a good system working for them.

Of course that system is usually a nudge or hip check in the hall or after dinner followed by an under the breath murmur of _‘hey, I’m horny’_. And then it was heavy petting and grinding against each other in a shadowy alcove until one of them came.

Funnily enough, after they ‘got together’ neither of their bedrooms were secure enough to actually be able to get down and dirty in them. Coran had taken a recent habit of bursting in at random times to drag one of the paladins out to fulfill some chore he needed done. Pidge was working on resolving some virus they let loose in the Castle that made all locking mechanisms faulty, and Hunk just didn’t know what the meaning of personal boundaries was.

And so sneaking around to make out in little crevices in the Castle was what they were forced into. Like little rats, coming out in the middle of the night to scavenge what little breadcrumbs they could find.

So of course Lance (like the godsend he is) proposed a possible solution.

“We are _not _fucking in the Lions.”

But of course Keith (like the hellspawn he is) decided to ruin it.

“Why not?” Lance asks, voice at the edge of a whine, but Keith’s face gives no inkling of sympathy. If anything his face hardens, lips pursing as he stared at Lance with narrow eyed disagreement.

“They’re our _Lions_, Lance.” Keith grits out, trying to shimmy his hand out of the grip Lance has on him as he tries leading him down to the hangers. “Would you fuck in a church?”

Oh, that’s low. Lance would never even _think _of doing that- and also because the spirit of Jesus might rise up and slap him down to hell themselves (if his grandma’s warnings about such things were to be believed).

Still, Lance can’t help but grumble in reluctant agreement. Because where else would they find some privacy? Lance was getting hornier by the day, and hands just weren’t cutting it anymore (which is a sure sign that he was getting spoiled given that he’d been using his hand since he was fourteen). He’d been so sure his Lion plan would work, he’d even gone through the trouble of slipping his bottle of alien body oil into his pocket for when he rode Keith.

“So that’s just it, huh?” Lance sighs, dropping Keith’s hand and kicking at the nonexistent dirt on the ground. “We’re just gunna stick to handies from now on? No blow jobs? Not even a little bit of anal?”

Keith lets a slightly strangled sound.

“We’re just supposed to hide in corners and jack each other off like we’re at summer camp?”

“What kind of summer camps did you go to?” Keith asks, an undercurrent of disbelief in his voice.

He also doesn’t give Lance a chance to answer, taking his arm and dragging him in the direction of the training deck.

“Ew, Keith I told you I don’t like training- it’s not nearly as romantic as you think-”

“We’re not going to train, dumbass.” Keith sighs like Lance is steadily using up all his patience- which, _rude_.

“No one but me uses the deck in the middle of the day- so no one’s likely to _interrupt us_.” Keith advises, slowly like he was trying to make sure Lance caught his drift.

Which _yeah _he did.

Suppressing a grin, Lance eagerly follows Keith onto the deck- already tugging off his jacket when the door slid closed behind him. Keith kept walking, leading him in the direction of the training mats. They were thin and flat but with enough bounce to make falling on them not hurt. Apparently it’d be their teporary sex bed.

“The cameras in the room don’t turn off, ever since that bot malfunctioned.” Keith breathed out, hurriedly shoving his red jacket off his arms. “Coran checks them occasionally but right now he should be with Pidge in their lab trying to fix the doors.”

Lance nods, fingering his pockets for the little bottle of oil.

“Hunk’s in the kitchen- dinner is soon and he really wanted to try out that Nilesian pastry dough we got a few cycles ago.” Lance offers, fingers flying to unbutton his pants as Keith began slipping off his gloves and kicking off his boots.

“Shiro’s in the command center, he told me he’d be looking through the rebel logs we got sent by the Blade.” Keith added. Lance began peeling off his shirt, trying not to let his eagerness to get the best of him when Keith immediately groped for his hips, pressing his mouth over where a hickey was fading on his collarbone.

“Allura’s in her room, catching up on some sleep,” Lance huffed when he finally pulled his head through the collar of his shirt, “the mice told me.”

Lance’s hands are pushing down Keith’s pants while Keith kisses at Lance’s neck, before he pulls his head back to shoot him a slightly questioning look.

“You understand the mice?”

Lance shrugged, kneeling down and tugging Keith down with him to the mats.

“You pick stuff up after awhile- I got the basic gist.”

Keith makes a sound of understanding as Lance covers his mouth with his, sitting on his hardening length and running his fingers through his thick hair.

Keith’s hands, of course, went straight to Lance’s ass. Which, if Lance didn’t know any better, he’d say Keith had a specific _thing _for.

Keith must as impatient as Lance, if not more, given how he’s trying to roll down the band of Lance’s underwear, the fabric bunching right at the bend where Lance’s legs meet his pelvis.

“We actually fucking tonight or what?” Lance asked, words breathed against Keith’s slightly agape mouth. Keith began shaking his head, his hair making a dry crunching sound against the mat.

“W-we only have like twenty minutes-” Keith gasped, digging his fingers into the soft plushness of Lance’s butt. “T-they could check the monitors any minute-”

And ooo yeah, that did sound pretty risky. With the doors malfunctioning too they could open at any second and someone who happened to be passing by could just look in and _see _what they were doing.

Not that, that wouldn’t be hot- but Lance could never do that to Hunk. The Yellow Paladin would never look him in the eyes again.

Lance is just about to offer a blowjob when the feeling of Keith pressing a dry finger to his hole cuts him off.

“_Heey-ck-_” Lance flinches, drawing his hips back and looking down at Keith who staring at him with hazy eyes, his lust drunken flush spread all the way to his ears.

“They could walk in and see us.” Keith whispers, eyes locked on Lance’s. “We’re just out in the open- could you imagine?”

_Of all the times for Keith Kogane to find a new kink._

But what was Lance supposed to do? Try and stop it? As if Keith’s words _weren't _turning him on? Evidenced by the thickness he had pressing against his stomach.

On one hand, Keith is going to dick him down. On the other hand, if Allura catches wind of this she might actually kill them.

“Lance, c’mon.” Keith groans, trying to pull Lance’s hips down to meet his.

_Fuck it_, Lance has always been ride or die. If they go down, at least they’ll go down together.

“Alright, alright,” he murmurs, stopping to press a short kiss to Keith’s mouth. “I’m going- just, have you ever fingered someone before?”

Because Lance didn’t need any dry ass fingers going into his bootyhole, no sir.

Keith hesitates, his hands freezing where he was beginning to spread Lance’s cheeks.

“I- uh...well I’ve watched someone do it?”

“You’re a voyeur?” Lance asks, “I always knew deep inside you were a creepy little man.”

“What? No!” Keith immediately denies, like it’ll help his case. “It was porn! Everyone watches porn.”

Alright, that at least made it a little better.

“Porn’s so unrealistic though Keith- I’ve touched your dick before, it ain’t never gunna be that big.”

“Fuck you.”

“I’m trying!” Lance insisted. “I’m just saying maybe a little oil on your fingers wouldn’t be too much too ask!”

And also probably on his dick too but Lance would tackle that problem when he got to it. Still, Keith agrees, even if he’s kinda grumbly about it. He pours almost half the bottle of oil into his hand, squeezing it and letting it push through his fingers before tilting his body, and knocking Lance onto his back.

“Hey! Watch it!”

“Sorry.” Keith replies, eyes filled with the same steadying focus and intensity as when he’s training. His middle finger, strokes at Lance’s rim, covering it in a thin layer of oil before delicately twisting and slipping it inside with a slow, almost agonizing drag.

Lance is still tensed up, despite his conscious attempts to loosen up. The drag of fingers inside him is old and nearly forgotten but recent enough that Lance knows how to adjust his hips to better line up. Keith goes slow, his fingers somewhat clumsy and unskilled like he’s playing by his memory of whatever porno he last saw of some twink getting his shit rocked.

It’s still worlds better than what the other boys at the Garrison would do. Most of them would try to rush it as fast as possible, scared of their roommates coming back and catching them. Their fingers pumped into Lance with shallow thrusts that were only enough to help soothe and open up the muscle.

Keith is different. Keith pushes his finger down all the way to the knuckle, holding it inside Lance for a beat before steadily tugging it back out. When Lance clenches down on them, he stops, letting Lance adjust before moving again.

He’s clumsy to start, but gains confidence the longer he goes, adding in a second before Lance realizes it. Lance sees the outline of Keith’s cock, pressed against the thin fabric of his briefs and reaches for it. The tips of his fingers brush the clothed head and a shiver travels down Keith’s spine.

Just like he was finessing cookies from the Garrison dining hall, Lance slowly trails his fingers down the front of Keith’s underwear, tugging his pink cock out of it’s confines. Lance’s hands are dry but Keith doesn’t seem to even mind, freezing his fingers inside of Lance’s hole as he strokes down Keith’s length.

Reaching for the discarded bottle, Lance struggles to uncap it and pour a reasonable amount into his palm. He misses a little, and oil drips onto the mats, but enough lands in his cup hands to return to stroking Keith whose thighs were beginning to tremble, holding still at Lance’s ministrations.

Shiny and lubricated, Lance pulls his hands away, opting instead to gently tug Keith’s fingers out of him and shimmy down closer so their hips could meet.

Keith remained kneeled in front of him, not even moving as Lance slotted his knees on either sides of his hips and reached for his cock.

“You wanna do the honors or should I?” Lance asked, as he slipped into position under Keith’s dazed face. Snapping to alertness, Keith’s eyes locked on their hips.

Watching, as Lance began arching up, lifting his hips off the mat and inching them in the direction of Keith’s cock. He held still, lowering a hand to hold his dick in place as Lance pressed the head to his hole, feeling it push in through the ring of muscle.

Huffing out a breath in effort, Lance pushed down Keith’s length, taking a centimeter at a time until he met flush with Keith’s hips, his dark patch of hair tickling at the trembling skin.

“Okay-” Lance breathed, letting his hips fall back down to the mat, Keith following to be able to keep his dick tucked inside. “I did all the hard work, you do the rest- my legs are tired.”

Keith nods seriously, like Lance had just given him some all important job to do. To be fair dicking him down _was _a pretty important job.

Keith tugs his hips back in a quick motion that has Lance thinking he’s about to pull all the way out. He opens his mouth to protest, but gets cut when Keith _slams _back into him, with all the force of a freight train.

“_Jesus_!” Lance can’t help but gasp out, the wind getting practically knocked out of him just as Keith begins rearing back for more.

Lance can’t even lift his legs up to wrap around Keith’s hips, the force of his thrusts just shaking him off. Instead, Lance opts to splay his legs open, spreading them to avoid getting hit with all the kinetic force of Keith’s body.

He’s relentless- which really shouldn’t surprise Lance. He forces his shaft as deep as can into Lance, like he’s trying to carve a hole into Lance’s guts.

Lance can’t say he doesn’t enjoy it.

He’s almost quiet, little muffled grunts into Lance’s shoulder, breathless sighs as he clenches his fists into the mat on either side of Lance’s head.

So it’s Lance who has to provide the noise between them.

Stuttered moans between every _‘slap’ _of skin between them, shaky gasps and soft _‘ah, ah, hah, yes-_’ noises into Keith’s ear.

Lance squirms on the mats, the pressure in his gut and flashes of red hot sparks behind his eyelids proving too much for him to handle. Keith is no better off, his breaths sounding more and more like heaving grunts as he licked and bit Lance’s chest and neck with his teeth.

A sheen of sweat covers them, the exertion of fucking heating up the air between them asLance reaches for his cock. It’s hard and painful when he finally makes contact, he clenches his hand around the base.

His thumb caresses at the length as he strokes a tight hand over his weeping penis, the shots of electricity shooting up his spine from Keith’s pulverization of his prostate enough so that he doesn’t have to work his dick too hard.

Apparently he doesn’t have tokeep it up for long because Keith is nearing his end, his hands shooting down from around Lance’s head to his hips, holding them down to the mat as he fucked into Lance like a desperate bunny.

A horny bunny.

Lance is pumping his cock in time, mouth falling open when hot heat shoots through him and spills out over his knuckles, coating his stomach. He feels himself clench down on Keith’s cock, the other boy making some deeply pained noise at it before practically ripping his cock out of Lance and palming his dick. In a single stroke he’s done, spilling his release onto Lance’s stomach and immediately flopping down.

Lance grunts at the additional weight, wincing as his sensitive cock collides with Keith’s who doesn’t seem to care and seems more intent on nuzzling Lance’s neck with drowsy noises that were a far cry from the grunts he’s been letting out just moments before.

Slowly, Lance’s brain returns to him- his hands stroking down Keith’s side in a calming manner as he took a slow breath through his mouth in an attempt to slow down his beating heart.

It’s at that moment that the sound of the training deck door opening rips through the room and Lance’s heart immediately goes back to beating 100mph. A wad of pure panic fills Lance’s throat and all he can think is _‘oh shit o shit o shit oshit oshitttt’._

Keith must be thinking along the same lines because his body immediately goes still, like a deer in the headlights who thinks ‘if I don’t move they can’t see me’.

God does Lance wish that were the truth.

Reluctantly, Lance raises his head, tilting it back to meet the gaze of whoever was no doubt staring at them in either horror or judgement- or god, maybe even both.

Only there’s no one standing there. Lance’s brows furrow in confusion for a second, getting smoothed out when the doors begin to slide shut only to slide open again halfway through.

Oh, _oh _it was just Pidge’s virus.

_Holy shit._

In a flash both he and Keith are up and scrambling for their clothes, bolting for the door together when they looked somewhat presentable. Lance doesn’t even care that cum is going to dry on a crusty layer on his jeans.

“We are _not _doing that again.” He hisses to Keith as they speed walk through the halls. Keith nods sharply beside him.

“Agreed.”

Lance may like risks- but maybe not _those _kinds of risks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> XxX  
come yell at me on [my tumblr](http://dairy-farmer.tumblr.com/)  
or check out [my twitter](https://twitter.com/letsgethismilk)  
full kinktober list [here](https://dairy-farmer.tumblr.com/post/187922644914)  
[the song this entire fic is written around](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BI_0HIz_4JY)  



	4. Suspension

_It's summertime and I hang on a vine_

_They're gonna make me into sweet red wine_

XxX

“Hey bunny, what’s up.” Lance greets when he sees Keith wander into the training deck, his hands tucked into his jacket pockets. Really, Lance shouldn’t be getting distracted while he’s practicing, but he’s been going through the routine Coran gave him so often he practically has it down pat.

Keith stops at the base of Lance’s rig, staring up at him with a greeting in his eyes. Lance takes that as his cue to lower himself down. Wrapping his legs around the silky curtains trailing from the ceiling to the floor and tilting slightly to roll back, he stops dead in front of Keith. Each strip of the curtain wrapped around an opposing leg, providing enough tension for Lance to be able to half sit with just the slightest bit of muscle help from his arms.

Keith’s eyes trail down him appreciatively and Lance can understand. Their usual paladin suits are too thick and hot to allow for the mobility Lance needs to learn his maneuvers. So instead, he opts for a kind of Altean ‘leotard’, a half shirt that hugged him more like a long sports bra down to his ribs and shorts that ended at his midriff and started right where Lance’s legs connected to the rest of his body.

He looked hot, if he was allowed to toot his own horn.

And given the look on Keith’s face when he’d first seen Lance in the outfit- he did too.

Keith’s hands get tugged out of his jacket pockets, opting to settle them on Lance’s sweaty waist and move to stand between his spread legs.

“Did ya need something?” Lance asks, tilting his head to the side when Keith made a move to kiss at his neck. He hummed at the feeling of plush, cool lips against his hot skin, Keith’s cooler body a relief to him.

“Couldn’t I just come to see you?” Keith asks, voice low as he whispers into Lance’s ear.

‘’Hehe _‘cum’_” Lance replies, snorting lightly at his own joke that Keith rolls his eyes at but doesn’t deny.

Keith’s hands work at Lance’s thighs, pressing and massaging the tense muscle on them as Lance breathes out a quiet sigh. The ministrations of Keith’s hands, rock Lance slightly, having him swing lightly back and forth with every touch.

“Are you tired?” Keith asks, barest edge of concern seeping into his voice. Lance immediately shakes his head because he’ll piss and whine about training any day of the week, but _this- _this he enjoys.

“Nah- I’m good, despite how it looks it’s actually kinda easy if you know what you’re doing.”

Lance is lying out of his ass because it’s hard as hell to keep your body some 100 feet in the air with nothing but the strength of your core, arms, and legs. But Keith didn’t need to know that.

“So you’re not tired?” Keith asks, stroking a hand against Lance’s waist. “At all?”

Lance furrows his brows, resisting the urge to let out a huffy sound at the questioning.

“_No_, Keith.” Lance stresses “I could take you right now if I wanted to.”

At that Keith’s eyes light up, shining with something Lance can’t quite make out.

“Oh?” He asks, sounding more coy than he has a right to. Lance nods sharply, lips pressed together in a pout.

“You could take me? Right now?” Keith continues, hands groping and squeezing at Lance’s thighs and stomach. “Like _this_?”

The jolt of realization hits Lance later than he’d like to admit. He’d thought Keith was talking about fighting, about sparring. But he’d been talking about fucking.

Fucking while Lance was a good few feet off the ground and suspended in front of him with nothing to support him but the strength of his own arms. Even in the entire duration of the conversation so far, Lance hadn’t yet felt the burn of lactic acid in his muscles.

So he’s completely serious when he nods.

Keith shivers, the light trembling traveling visibly from the tips of his toes to the tips of his hair. Immediately he pulls out a nondescript white bottle out of his pocket and immediately sets to squirting a thick white goop into his palms.

“Ahhh, were you looking for something to happen, babe?” Lance asks, smirk in every timbre of his voice. Keith drops the bottle, letting it clatter to the floor as soon as he’s done with it.

“Hoping, more like it.” Keith replies, stepping closer to the space between Lance’s thighs, his fingers reaching for the start of fabric covering Lance’s midriff.

A part of Lance hesitates, eyes flickering to the entrance to the training deck.

“The door?” He asks as Keith pries the fabric to the side with his thumb.

“Locked it.” Keith affirms. The door glitch has been fixed for awhile but Lance isn’t about to take any chances given what happened last time. Keith peels the fabric down, tugging it from around Lance’s hips, forcing Lance’s legs closer together when it gathers at his knees. Keith is practically locked in, like the safety bars at a rollercoaster, Lance’s legs have him trapped from either side.

“You really planned this out haven’t you.” Lance observes when Keith throws off his shirt, a packet of Altean wet wipes slipping out of his ‘it’s not a fanny pack’.

“Can you blame me?” Keith asks, slapping his hands together with a wet sound to coat them equally with lube. “Do you know what you look like when you’re up there?”

Lance grins, biting down on his lip when Keith grasps his cock with a slick hand, pumping it with quick and swift strokes. His other hand trails down to the crack of Lance’s ass, fingering his hole with a single finger.

“N-no,” Lance breathes out, flinching when Keith goes right for it, driving his finger in down to the knuckle.

He really has grown bolder since the first time they did this.

“W-why don’t you tell me?” Lance adds, breath growing quick and short as Keith curls his finger, dragging it against Lance’s wall. “T-tell me w-what I loo-_oh god_-k like.”

Keith breaths a hot breath into Lance’s face, his hair forming a curtain in front of him when he rests his forehead against Lance’s.

“ ‘ou look so good.” Keith huffs. “So so freaking good, leanin’ back and stretchin’, _fuck_.”

It’s the must flustered Lance has ever heard him so that’s good enough for him.

“You must be so strong- stayin’ up there, that high for that long and smilin’ like your legs aren’t killin’ ya.”

Lance shivers, a tingle traveling down his arms and back at Keith’s slightly slurred words. It’s the accent. Keith desperately tries to cover it up whenever it breaks through. Why he hated it Lance had no idea but the few times it popped it’s head up, Lance swore the sex just got hotter.

You can take the boy out of Texas but you can’t take the Texas out of the boy is what Lance’s grandma would say.

Keith thrusts his hips forward, grinding his cock into Lance’s thigh as he worked in another finger.

“ ‘Ur so strong- but yer always complain’ that your legs ‘urt.” Keith breaths huskily against Lance’s throat, a wet sound working it’s way out from between Keith’s thrusting fingers. “-Such a baby sumtimes.”

Lance huffed out an indignant breath, trying to ignore how Keith’s fingers were hitting him _just right_, sending flares up the base of his spine.

“I don’t whine that much.” He protests. He feels Keith grin against his neck, nipping Lance’s skin in affection.

“ Yah’ do.” Keith grins, rubbing his cheek to the soft swell of Lance’s cheek. “Bu’ I don’ mind,” Keith lifts his head up to whisper against Lance’s lips, “yer _my baby._”

_Oh fuck, oh fuck, ohfuck._ It is so much hotter when Keith says it like that, texas dripping from his mouth like molasses.

“_God_, Keith.” Lance grunts, eyes screwing shut when another thrust sends him _ascending_. “Just put it in me, c’mon just put it in me.” He borderline begs.

Keith shakes his head and Lance wants to kill him.

“ Angle’s off-” Keith starts, “-nd yew been holdin’ yerself up this whole-”

Lance gets him to shut up when he pulls himself up another foot, gripping the silks in a white knuckle grip as he bent and raised his legs, folding himself in half until he could slot his legs over Keith’s shoulders.

Keith’s eyes were wide. Lance’s bunched up shorts were pressed to Keith’s chest, right under his chin. Lance glared into his eyes, bright with demand.

“_Fuck me._” He ordered.

Keith barely managed to wiggle his fingers out before it was replaced by cock, slamming in all the way down to the hilt.

A rhythmic, wet sound of _‘slap, slap, slap’ _filled the room, punctuated by the sounds of Lance moans and Keith’s groans. The silks held Lance in position, swinging him back and force with the force of Keith’s thrusts. But it was Lance’s arms that were taking the heaviest toll, Keith offered some support by controlling the swinging, his hands gripping Lance’s hips to drive them down onto his cock being enough to ensure that.

But Lance could feel the end coming, the distant burning in his arms, slowly growing harder and harder to ignore.

“K-Keith-” He gasped, crying out when Keith drove straight into his prostate. “K-Keith I need to cum- please I need to cum!”

Keith’s head flickered up, his brows furrowed in concentration as his mouth was open, panting gasps of exertion.

“I-I know,” He breathed out, “I’ tryin’ I’m tryin’-”

Lance’s cock went neglected, neither of their hands open to help stroke him to completion. He was fully reliant on Keith and his ability to _rail the shit out of him_.

“_Fuck_!” Lance cursed, biting down on his lip, his fingers digging into the fabric of the silks. He could _feel _it, fuck _he could feel it- he was so close_.

“_B-Bunny_,” Lance stuttered, mouth falling open, “ ‘m right there, c’mon_ I’m right there._”

Keith thrust into him a final time, his grip on Lance’s hips almost bruising as he ground into Lance, his mouth open in a breathless yell as his body shook through tremors, releasing into Lance who was whining, writhing on his cock as he shot out spurts of cum onto his stomach.

A minute passed before either of them could work themselves up to manage to say anything. Lance’s heart was beating out of his chest, his arms were sore and were the only thing, aside from Keith’s hands, that were stopping him from being sent crashing to the floor.

Keith was similarly in a state, taking deep gasping breaths like he’d been holding it in for the last ten minutes.

When they finally manage to collect themselves, get themselves in order, and lower Lance down from his silks- they can only really stare at each other. But it’s Keith that breaks the silent, his voice back to normal and accent gone.

“We should do that again.”

Lance can only nod.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> they made a sex swing they literally just made a sex swing and are afterwards prob so proud of themselves like ‘we totally just invented that 😲’ theyre so goddamn dumb holy fuckk
> 
> XxX  
also the song lyrics from froot are especially fitting for this chapter!! i almost didn't notice but then again i was lucky to be able to splice all the lyrics up into 31 equal parts for a kinktober collection
> 
> XxX  
come yell at me on [my tumblr](http://dairy-farmer.tumblr.com/)  
or check out [my twitter](https://twitter.com/letsgethismilk)  
full kinktober list [here](https://dairy-farmer.tumblr.com/post/187922644914)  
[the song this entire fic is written around](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BI_0HIz_4JY)  



	5. Coercion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter has tones of *mildly dubious consent*

_Hanging around like a fruit on a tree_

_Waiting to be picked, come on cut me free_

XxX

Really, despite how well he and Keith have been getting along lately- it’s only natural for them to hit a rough patch.

If rough patch meant that they’d fought and subsequently began avoiding each other for the next several days.

But the real zinger is that Lance can’t even _recall _what set them off (he’s certain it was Keith’s fault though).

Hunk, Pidge, and Shiro seem to be of the split opinion. Hunk sides with him and Pidge sides with Keith. Shiro, surprisingly, also sides with Lance.

Maybe that’s what set Keith off. Not always having Shiro in his corner to back him up with whatever sudden impulse he had.

Whatever the case, Lance knows _he’s _not going to be the first to crack. If that means taking dinner in his room just to avoid Keith’s face and going back to jacking off in the shower, then so be it.

It’s like that for almost a week. No more hanging out on the training deck and watching Keith beat the stuffing out of the bots. No more lounging in the Castle library and having Keith stroke his hair while Lance tried working through the Altean alphabet. No more laps in the pool and racing to see who’s faster (Lance). No more...Keith.

If Lance sheds a tear when he tucks himself into bed that night, then no one but him needs to know.

XxX

The minute Lance wakes up, he knows something is up.

The first thing to tip him off being that he’s not in his bed. The next thing is the endless sky of stars floating above him. The ground is hard but not solid when he pushes himself up without really thinking about it.

His feet are wobbly, like a newborn fawn learning to walk for the first time. Somehow that doesn’t send his mind into a panic like it normally would. The ground is clear, reflective like mercury and mirroring the appearance of the stars in the sky. Lance briefly wonders if it’s a reflection of the sky that he’s walking on or the sky itself.

He walks with purpose, like he’s certain of where he’s going. Strange, given he doesn’t know where he’s going. Stranger, given that he hasn’t freaked out about the fact that he doesn’t know _where _he’s going.

He can control his eyes, his mouth too given how he’s able to look up and go ‘ooo’ when he struts past a distant yellow star, burning warmly and softly. There’s a green one a fair distance away, burning true and reliable. It’s the purple one that almost makes his knees grow weak, it’s tender and protective. It burns brighter than the other stars in the sky.

Lance’s eyes are just about to slot back in front of him when he feels his body collide with something else, _someone _else.

He recognizes the naked back and haircut in a heartbeat, the red glow fluttering off him not enough to prevent Lance’s positive ID.

“K-Keith?!” He yells out, surprise in every note of his voice.

Keith turns around tensely and for a moment Lance wonders if he’s still mad, but the surprise reflected in Keith’s face dashes that thought away as soon as it forms.

“Lance?” He asks, confusion in every line of his face even as he takes a robotic step forward.

That’s when Lance can see that he’s naked _all over._

“Keith, you’re naked.” He still feels the need to point out. Keith raises a brow.

“Uh, yeah? So are you.”

Lance looks down and sees that, that is very much true.

“Keith, _I’m _naked!”

Keith nods in agreement with the observation, not even offering an annoyed breath and grumble of_ ‘I know I just told you.’._ Lance is somehow so wrapped up in the shock of his own nudeness he doesn’t realize he’s slowly lowering himself down to the ground and that Keith is following, kneeling between his legs- until Keith says something.

“Lance? I...I can’t move.” It’s said with the edge of something that sounds like panic.That alone is enough to grab Lance’s attention, focusing his eyes back on Keith’s face who is staring down at him in distress.

Lance frowns, trying to lift his hand to comfort Keith, maybe stroke his cheek because he always calmed down when Lance cradled his face in his hands. But he can’t. It’s like everything neck down was frozen, any movement was not done consciously on Lance’s part.

Something poked against Lance’s thigh and both Lance and Keith’s wide eyes met each other in a second.

“_I’m not doing that._” Keith whispered, voice low and alarmed like Lance might not believe him. Lance was just about to reassure him that_ ‘it’s okay, of course I know it’s not your fault-’_ when his arm suddenly reaches down and grasps Keith’s dick in his hand.

“What the fuc-”

Lance’s hand guides Keith to his hole and Lance immeaditly wants to panic because _fuck no, fuck no, fuckno-_ there’s no lube, he hasn’t been fingered, this shit is gunna hurt like hell-

Keith slides in like butter on a warm pan.

Lance and Keith let out matching noises of surprise, reinforced when Lance begins gyrating his hips, thrusting up and down on Keith who meets him smoothly, thrust for thrust.

The actions may not be theirs but the touch is. Lance can feel Keith in his stomach, thrusting as deep and as sensually as he usually does.

“L-Lance-” Keith stutters, a flush somehow present on his glowing red body. “W-what’s happening?”

“I d-don’t know.” Lance answers honestly, he doesn’t even know where they are- all he knows is that the Yellow, Green, and Purple stars in the distance are nice and-

Lance gets it in a minute.

“Blue!” Lance calls out, even though he can’t feel his Lion in the back of his head.

That should’ve been the first thing to tip him off.

“Are _you _doing this?”

Keith makes a sound of confusion before his furrowed brows suddenly get pushed up in surprise.

“Red?” He asks, frowning slightly. “What’s going on? What are you doing?”

Keith looks like he can hear his Lion talking which Lance is about to call bulshit because he can’t hear anyth-

_‘Helping’_

The thought comes across with no warning. Keith doesn’t react to it, and that’s all the confirmation Lance needs to know he can’t hear it.

“What?” Lance asks.

_‘Helping’ _Blue repeats. A sudden image of Lance in his room just hours earlier, filters into Lance’s brain. He watches himself bury wet eyes into his pillow.

_‘Sad’ _Blue points out.

Lance feels himself swallow thickly.

Another image gets shaped into his mind, one of Keith and him in his room, curled together and making out like it was the end of the world. His hand was down Keith’s pants while his was down Lance’s.

_‘Happy’ _Blue whispers, presence sinking back into the limbs of his body as he thrusted up to meet Keith’s coming down to meet him._ ‘Make happy again’_

Oh great. Their fighting even got the Lions involved, they annoyed them to the point that they basically possessed their bodies just to get them to fuck and make up.

Unbelievable.

‘_No.’_ Blue wafts over him again. This time something else gets flashed across his brain. This time it’s Keith- laying down in bed and looking like the very picture of misery. He has a hand fisted into his pillowcase while the other tugged at a strand of his hair. His eyes are distant and rubbed red from agitation.

He’d been crying.

The image is gone as soon as it appears and Lance can’t help the pain that blooms in his chest. He looks up and sees that it’s reflected in the eyes up Keith who is staring down at him in remorse

“Lance,” he starts, mouth falling open and close like he’s caught between saying something or staying silent. “I-I-”

“I’m sorry.” Lance whispers, not registering that Keith’s hips have come to a stop, that his own hips have stopped their shimmying too.

Keith’s jaw trembled, eyes sad as he stares down at Lance.

“Me too.” He offers. “I’m sorry too. I- you avoided me for days-”

“You did too.”

Keith breathes a heavy sigh, lowering his arms so he could rest on his elbows, and hover with his face right beside Lance’s.

“I know.”

Lance presses his lips together, words on the edge of his tongue.

“I didn’t even remember what we got mad about.”

Keith lets out a humorless chuckle, his head lowering to rest on Lance’s shoulder.

“Me neither.”

“Then why didn’t you apologize?”

Lance couldn’t keep the hurt out of his voice at the question.

“Why didn’t you?” Keith asks, calmer but just as wounded.

Lance’s brows furrowed, his breath coming out in a shaky breeze as he pressed his nose to the crown of Keith’s hair.

“I don’t know.” He sighed. “Maybe because it felt like I’d be losing? Or because I didn’t want to admit it was my fault? Or… or maybe because I thought you wouldn’t respect me? That you...wouldn’t want me anymore.”

Keith’s head flickered up at that, his brows creased in confusion.

“What? Why would you ever think that?”

“I don’t know, man.” Lance muttered, head tilting back to stare up at the star filled sky. “I think that’s just how my brain works- it just always jumps to the worst conclusion and decides that’s the path my life is gunna take.”

“Lance,” Keith began, “I wouldn’t just- just drop you because we had a fight.”

“Heh, wouldn’t be the first time it happened to me.”

At that Keith straightened, his face hovering over Lance’s in concern.

Lance looks away partially out of pride and partially out of shame.

“Lance, I’m nothing like those other people.” Keith began brow furrowed.

“Yeah. For one, you actually apologize when you hurt my feelings.” Lance offers. Keith tries to smile but it comes out weak, the sides of his mouth twisting downward too much.

“Keith,” Lance begins, laying a hand on his cheek, using his thumb to stroke the arch of his cheekbone. “I know you’re nothing like them. You think I’d stick around you so much if you were?”

A small smile tugs at Keith’s lips, a sort of softness entering his face as Lance raised his other hand to cradle his cheeks. The little dimples Lance has become so fond of appear in the corner of the Red Paladin’s mouth, soft and sweet, just like the rest of him even though he likes to pretend like he isn’t.

Gently, almost like he was looking for permission- Keith pressed his hips to Lance’s. It wasn’t harsh or hard like it usually was. It was slow, hesitant- like Keith was doing it for the first time.

But even their actual first time together wasn’t this soft and certainly not this mild.

Though that could’ve just been the teenage dirtbag horniness in their brains.

Lance was betting his money on that one.

Lance didn’t remove his hands from Keith’s cheeks, holding onto them as Keith started a half hearted thrusting. Neither of them were too focused on the feeling itself, more on the _closeness _between them.

The sheer intimacy of staring into each others eyes , breath mixing together as they huffed and puffed through the sweat of it all. Keith usually couldn’t help closing his eyes at the height of it, the tremors traveling through his body proving too much for him.

This time he blinks quickly, his trembling limited to the shaky breaths he spreads over Lance’s mouth.

Just as Lance feels himself reach his own slow to build climax, Keith leans down to kiss him. His lips are insistent, pressed to Lance’s mouth with none of the usual urgency of getting off.

Lance lets his eyes slip closed.

The next time Lance opens them, he’s in bed. His hands are outstretched in front of him like he’d been holding something and there’s an uncomfortable mess in his pants.

Neither of them manage to bring down the soft bubbly feeling in his stomach.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> XxX  
come yell at me on [my tumblr](http://dairy-farmer.tumblr.com/)  
or check out [my twitter](https://twitter.com/letsgethismilk)  
full kinktober list [here](https://dairy-farmer.tumblr.com/post/187922644914)  
[the song this entire fic is written around](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BI_0HIz_4JY)  



	6. Size Difference

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lance only has a single brain cell at any given moment but the second he gets horny all cognitive thought goes out the window

_Come on fill your cup up_

_Looking for some good luck_

_Good luck, good luck to you_

XxX

Lance really thinks that if the whole team just got a crash course on the stuff in the Universe that could really cramp their style- then they’d all be much better off.

Or in a more recent case- Keith would be much better off.

“It’s quite curious that it even had such an effect on the Red Paladin,” Coran informs them, tugging some thermometer looking device out of Keith’s ear. “The pollen of the Paxomina flower was historically used as a strength and performance enhancer for many Galra considered ‘underweight’” Coran happily adds, lifting Keith’s significantly enlarged hand.

The other boy was shifting uncomfortably under each of their gazes, clutching his thin bed sheet to his chest like it was the last bit of protection between him and the world.

Which it was.

From what Lance had seen of the disaster left behind in his room, only shreds of the clothes he’d been wearing had remained following his abrupt transformation.

“What I’m curious to know is how you managed to come into contact with such a large amount of spores during such a short errand!” Coran exclaimed, tugging at the sheet that Keith was desperately holding onto to keep covered.

Ohhh okay this was definitely Lance’s fault then. He probably shouldn’t have told Keith _‘oh, c’mon just a quickie in the field! No one’s gunna notice!’_

He’d thought it’d be romantic- sex among the flowers or some shit. It was the kind of stuff people gobbled up from romance novels.

But now poor Keith was suffering for Lance’s horniness.

“Uh Coran, maybe you should just let Keith keep the sheet.” Shiro offered, eyeing where Keith was currently bare chested and holding the sheet to his lap like his life depended on it.

“Ah,” Coran nodded, without an ounce of self-awareness. “Alrighty then. Number four appears to have a clean bill of health! No negative effects to my knowledge, just a matter of letting it wear off I suppose.”

“Interesting,” Pidge murmured circling Keith like a vulture, “So how is it that he was able to grow so big in such a short amount of time?”

“Well the answer is quite fascinating-”

“Hey, Shiro.” Lance whispered, nudging the older Paladin with his elbow. Shiro’s grey eyes turned to him, an inquisitive light briefly overtaking the concerned one he had for the Red Paladin.

“Think I can sneak Keith back to his room while they’re talking about their mumbo jumbo?”

A small snort of amusement left Shiro’s lips, his head shaking slightly as he turned his eyes over to where Pidge and Coran were looking at diagrams at huge-Keith, Allura and Hunk peeking over their respective shoulders.

“Science isn’t _‘mumbo jumbo’_.” Shiro replied not sounding at all like he was scolding Lance like he usually did. Man, Shiro’s really started being a lot more easy going with him ever since he started banging Keith.

A beat passes between them before Shiro lets out a slight sigh, turning to knock Lance in the shoulder gently.

“I’ll keep them distracted. You get him back to his room and...find him a bigger blanket.”

Lance nodded, offering a quick salute before bolting over to Keith’s side who was slowly rising, his blanket tied around his waist like a towel.

“Hey, bunny.” Lance whispered lowly, hands reaching out to grasp Keith’s significantly larger. “C’mon, let’s get you to your room.”

Keith nods, the edge of relief painting his face as he tried his best to follow Lance’s stealthy tiptoeing out of the room.

As they were exiting the med bay, Lance turned around, shooting a thumbs up to ‘nodding approvingly’ Shiro.

XxX

If Lance had to compare Keith’s new height to any of the Galra he’s met so far, he’d pin him at around the same size as that Antok Blade member.

His palm easily engulfed Lance’s entire head, his body, when stood up straight, easily towered over everyone else in the castle.

Lance would’ve thought the sudden increase in height would turn Keith into a waify little wafer cracker. But he was as muscular and defined as when he was normal-sized.

He could only imagine what his cock looked like.

Lance leads Keith back to his room without anyone following them, no Pidge wanting to poke and prod at him- no Coran wanting to take his temperature and make sure his organs weren’t about to rupture.

Just the two of them, Keith’s sheet, and Keith’s massive dong.

_Fuck_. Some part of Lance that he tried to repress started bubbling in giddy excitement.

No! He couldn’t do this to Keith! Not when he was so massive and clearly self conscious about his newfound size.

Lance pushed Keith onto his bed. Or more like encouraged Keith to sit on the bed- he couldn’t make Keith do anything he didn’t want to, not when he had a solid two feet of height over him. Keith stared down at his sheet-towel, keeping his eyes on it for a full second before unraveling it and letting it drop to either side of him.

“Fuuuck, your dick is huge.”

Why did Lance ever learn to talk? He should’ve just stuck to baby babble, it worked so well for him when he was a kid.

Keith’s eyes widen, his expression one of pure surprise as he stares at Lance with his jaw hanging open.

“I-you...what?”

Well. In for a penny, in for a pound.

“Your cock’s mega big, Keith.” Lance informs him slowly, just to make sure they’re on the same page.

Keith stares at him uncomprehendingly.

Lance stares at him for a full minute before dropping the bomb.

“You wanna fuck me with it?”

“_Yes_.” Keith instantly replies, his mouth apparently working faster than his brain given the immediate look of confusion directly after.

_God_, Lance loved it when they were on the same page.

XxX

One of huge-Keith’s fingers was thicker than two of normal-Keith’s put together.

So when he starts fingering Lance (with ample amounts of lube and several pillows under Lance’s hips) he feels the stretch immediately. Unlike regularly, Keith was going to have to stretch him with just the one, because if he were to try two he may _actually _kill Lance.

Keith’s dick grew with rest of him, but thankfully not in thickness. But what he lacked in girth he more than made up for in length. Keith’s new cock was the length of Lance’s forearm, from wrist to elbow- and that was at half mast.

Keith’s lips and mouth were bigger, but not so much so that he couldn’t properly kiss Lance as he loomed over him in bed. His hands though- it’s his hands that might be Lance’s favorite part.

They completely swamped his hips, one palm being enough to cup Lance’s entire backside that was cushioned by the mountain of pillows to give Lance a fighting chance of taking Keith to the hilt. The other was gently fingering Lance, rotating a finger and trying to wiggle at least half of it in there- the rest of the stretch would have to be done via dick given that the rest of Keith’s finger grew too thick to use without hurting Lance.

And apparently the time had come for that.

When Keith slides in, he only manages to slide about two-thirds of the way before freezing. Lance feels like he’s already been stuffed to the brim and is having a hard time not squirming. But it’s Keith who looks to be having the most difficulty. He’s tensed to high heavens, his hands gripping at the sheets under them with a trembling force.

“It’s so fuckin’ _tight_.” He grits out, like he can barely speak. His jaw is clenched so hard Lance can see the tightening of muscles under the skin. He looks like it’s taking everything he has in him to resist snapping his hips forward and burying himself to the hilt.

Which Lance greatly appreciates. Because he’s stretched tight around Keith, his ass keeps clenching involuntarily and he can only imagine what it feels like on Keith’s end.

Still, he catches his breath. Before long he’s tapping a gentle confirmation on Keith’s arm who almost weeps in relief.

His thrusts are slow, a small tug back followed by a deeper push forward. It’s slow going but Lance can see that the amount of cock outside of him is slowly shrinking, steadily getting worked inside of him and pushing his organs around.

Every push in has Lance curling his toes in pleasure, either Keith is hitting his prostate every time or it, like everything else, was being pushed against his walls to make room for his dick.

It feels good either way so Lance isn’t about to complain.

When Keith finally works the last of him inside he shivers, the shudder traveling down his back as he held himself inside Lance- the bulge in his stomach just a minor testament to his massive size.

The two of them hold for a tensed moment and Lance suddenly feels like they’re back on a mission, sneaking around a Galra base where they’re not supposed to be, stopping at every corner and being told over their coms to ‘_hold position’._

Keith rests his head on Lance’s chest, the angle punching a strangled sound out of Lance. A beat passes, Keith takes a shaky breath and slowly inches his cock back.

Lance swears he almost hears the ‘_proceed forward’_ they.get on missions when Keith’s body loosens slightly.

Keith’s next thrust in is harder, sharper, and somehow _deeper_.

The rhythem is slow to build but pretty soon Keith is messily fucking into him, his head thrown back with wild abandon as he gasps out words and praises every other second._ ‘So good- fuck, it’s so good’ ‘It’s so tight-’ ‘hot, fuck I feel like I’m burning’_

Lance is swallowed by the feeling of thickness, of fullness. Of Keith pushing into him with all he had and wanting _more_. Keith is so big, so huge that his face barely fits in Lance’s hands.

And Lance- Lance is fucking _losing it_. Keith is taking him deeper than he ever has before, pushing hard enough into him Lance swears he can feel him in his _lungs_. He’s covered in Keith, he’s swamped in Keith, he’s absolutely _drowning in Keith._

And he couldn’t be happier.

When Keith cums, it’s like someone turned a garden hose on high and just let it go wild. Keith has half enough sense to pull out and spill over Lance’s thighs. Lance is right there with him, thrusting his hips up to meet him as he lets out a muffled cry into one of the many pillows cushioning him as he tries to ride out the feeling, feeling himself clench at the sudden emptiness and pushing out flows and rivers of cum onto the sheets.

Keith is red faced and exhausted, his eyes already closed as curls around Lance, pulling him into his arms like he’s a safety blanket.

Lance takes a breath and takes inventory on his wet ass, his sore hips, and his satiated dick. He takes a moment to take them all in, and lets his head fall back on Keith’s bicep, out like a light before he even touches it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> XxX  
come yell at me on [my tumblr](http://dairy-farmer.tumblr.com/)  
or check out [my twitter](https://twitter.com/letsgethismilk)  
full kinktober list [here](https://dairy-farmer.tumblr.com/post/187922644914)  
[the song this entire fic is written around](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BI_0HIz_4JY)  



	7. Creampie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it’s my birthday so this ones more for me but yall can read it i guess (i say as if this isn’t the most prevalent kink in every single one of my smut fics. You could literally click on any of my past smut fics or chapters of this and it would appear but yall cant complain its my birthday im a little birthday girl-

_Hanging like a fruit_

_Ready to be juiced_

_Juiced, juiced_

XxX

Lance thinks that there’s just something so _‘teenager’ _about sneaking into each other’s rooms after curfew and Shiro’s latest patrol of the halls.

The rush he gets from sneaking into Keith’s room and snaking under his covers with him is the same surge of adrenaline he used to get from breaking out of the Garrison on weeknights.

It’s not even like they’re doing something _scandalous _(or at least that’s not how it is in the beginning), all they’re doing is tucking themselves under the thick fabric of Keith’s duvet and making out a little.

After a particularly relentless week of training, mission running, and Lion bonding- some TLC wasn’t out of left field in Lance’s opinion.

He would even goes as far as to say that he and Keith _earned it._

Especially if the making out turned into groping, and groping turned into fingering, and fingering turned into fucking under the covers. Multiple times. And while they were supposed to be sleeping.

Each of the Paladin’s rooms were outfitted with a timer, turning all the lights off for exactly ten human hours a day. Allura and Coran were under the impression that if they all slept during that time, they’d be productive for the remaining fourteen hours of their circadian rhythm cycle.

It was a sweet gesture, but Lance hadn’t slept ten full hours since he was in grade school, and he couldn’t imagine anyone else on the team getting much more. Then again, it was better than being expected to run on the four hour sleep cycles Alteans seemed to have.

But Lance still would've liked to be able to crawl into bed and have a little reading light at some point during the week. Or maybe even have been able to _see _Keith’s face when he slowly crawled into his lap, his duvet hanging on Lance’s shoulders like shawl as he ground against Keith’s hardening dick, the slide of the lube letting out a quiet _‘schlip’ _at the action.

The room was pitch blackness, neither of them even able to see a hand waving in front of their faces. It made for a pretty hard core game of ‘pin the tail on the donkey’ if Keith’s dick was the tail and Lance’s ass was the donkey. Although some nights it was ‘pin the tail in Lance’s mouth’ but that was a _whole other _ball park because sucking dick in the dark should qualify as an Olympic sport. Trying to run your hands through someone’s hair as they’re deepthroating you could easily turn into, poking your fingers into Lance’s eyes, nearly blinding him and giving him a concussion when he shot up and hit his head on the ceiling hanging over your cot.

So now they just stuck to anal.

Good, given that the blind navigation of trying to find what they were touching turned Lance on more than he’d like to admit. Keith’s hands on his hips were a steadying comfort when Lance was bent over him, his dick sliding against the tensed muscle of Keith’s stomach.

Without sight, they were entirely reliant on touch and sound.

“_Hahh-_” Keith breathed under him, his chest rising up and down with movement that Lance could feel under his palms. He was balancing himself by planting his hands on Keith’s chest as he rolled his hips, letting him pop out for a second and sliding Keith’s dick between his slicked up thighs.

The two of them had been going for awhile, given that it was their first opportunity in _days _to be with one another coupled with the fact that they didn’t know when they’d next be able to find the time to get together- so quiet marathon sex while everyone slept it was.

Shiro had given them each a bottle of massage oil for the purpose of being used on cramping muscles, but Lance found that it worked much better as lube than for kneading out the knots in Keith’s shoulders.

It also hadn’t lost any of it’s slipperiness, surviving past the initial hard riding Lance did at the beginning of the night in a reverse cowgirl, to the gentle missionary Keith had done when they changed position, to the current leisurely fucking they were doing.

Lance’s thighs were sore, his hips aching even worse. Evidence of past release was drying on his stomach and with every thrust down an audible _‘squelch’ _sounded, pushing out more of Keith’s cum out of him. Lance’s lower back was on _fire _but that wasn’t enough to deter him yet.

“_Ah ah ah-_” Lance sighed, dropping down from his hands to his elbows, trembling as the fatigued muscles of his body easily let him drop. Keith had two fingers pressed against his hole, curling and tugging at Lance’s slick and stretched rim with every pull out of him. Pulling his cock out, Keith immediately replaced them with his fingers, thrusting in and stroking them against Lance’s sensitive, trembling walls.

Lance’s cock was stiff and and slicked up from sliding between both their stomach, the pressure giving enough friction to send little jolts into Lance’s spent gut.

Keith breathed out a shaky breath against Lance’s cheek, wrapping his arms around his waist and tugging Lance further down, crashing their chests together.

“_Mmmmn-_” Lance moaned, wiggling his hips as Keith began poking his cock anew against his hole, trying several times to get into position.

Fucking in the dark had its drawbacks, but Lance was nothing if not a problem solver. He reached behind him, fingers groping for Keith’s length to slide him between his stinging red-cheeks, listening as Keith let out quiet keens- both of them doing their best to keep their voices low in the middle of the night.

“Hmmph,” Lance hummed, trying his best to stay still as Keith pushed the thick of his cockhead past Lance’s rim, re-stretching the muscle and doing his best not to squirm and push in more.

Unlike during the day, where the whirring of all the Castle’s machines were enough to drown them out, at night they fell into a _‘cool down’_ mode. Lance could probably hear the mice scurrying past their bedrooms if he listened close enough.

So their forced silence during their nighttime rendezvous was a serious drawback but nothing neither of them could work around. And by work around that meant pressing as close to each other as humanly possible so their muffled and restrained whines could be whispered and breathed into each other’s ears, or stifled into their necks.

Keith’s usual fashion of fucking Lance hard and quick had transformed into short fast thrusts for the night, his hands and hips doing most of the work of keeping Lance close to him and shortening the distance his cock needed to travel.

Lance’s dick usually ended up getting stoked to completion by being sandwiched between their bodies or by either of their hands when Keith was on top. Currently, both of their clenching muscles on their abdomens was enough to keep him interested as Keith dug his nails into the soft, sore cheeks of his ass. The shuddering breaths of the Red Paladin had Lance biting the sleeve of his shirt at the utter _pain _of holding back his cries.

Lance’s entire lower body felt like it’d been put through the wringer, his thighs aching and trembling, his lower back throbbing, and the rim of his ass pulsating in hot shocks at every tug of cock inside him.

Keith began bending his knees behind Lance, digging his heels into the bed to push harder into Lance, their meeting punctuated by wet _‘slap slap slap_’ sounds.

Lance smothered his whine against Keith’s chest, his head, sticky with sweat, flopping down beside the other boy’s and giving him a front row seat to the sounds of his ‘_hah hah hnghh- fuck!’_ mutters.

Lance’s own breathing wasn’t much better off, his exhales coming out choked and heavy as Keith wrapped his arms around his waist, crushing him to his body as his hips pushed them them up and off the bed. Lance bit down on his lips, feeling his whimper get cut off as a final surge of hot warmth flooded into him, the heat _scorching _as it soothed over Lance’s beat up insides like a balm.

Lance could feel Keith’s dick pulsing inside him, each spurt of warmth followed by a guttural sound and Keith trying to hump into Lance _deeper than he already was_.

Keith flopped them back down with a strangled sound, his moans of pleasure turning more sedated as he grew languid under Lance, his hands stroking and squeezing at Lance’s body. Lance pressed kisses to Keith’s naked shoulder, squirming as Keith’s dick softened, shrinking enough to slip out easily. He tried to wipe at the wetness between his legs and on his stomach, to catch it in his palm and wipe it on the towel by Keith’s pillow for that express purpose, but the following flow proved too much

Wiggling slightly, he managed to slide over and lay beside Keith, both of them struggling to catch their breath.

Lance tugged at the blanket that had fallen off them at some point- jerking it up to his chin and spreading it out to cover Keith’s sweaty body.

A thick smell filled Lance’s nose as he tucked his head into the crook of Keith’s neck, letting his arms flop down on his chest and feeling the vibration of his racing heart underhand.

Sweat and semen clogged the air of the room, but Lance knew it’d be gone in the morning when the air filters kicked in. They’d have to sneak past everyone else’s rooms to reach the showers and wash off the evidence of the night before. Lance’s stomach and thighs would be crusty with dried lube and fluids and he’d need to pull out the little jar of exfoliating scrub he managed to lift from Allura’s room just to get it off.

It’d be a total pain.

But-

Keith’s hands come up around him, pulling Lance closer and pressing a soft kiss against the side of his mouth with a little hum of satisfaction. Lance nestled closer, a smile tugging at his lips.

-Lance found that he didn’t really mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> XxX  
come yell at me on [my tumblr](http://dairy-farmer.tumblr.com/)  
or check out [my twitter](https://twitter.com/letsgethismilk)  
full kinktober list [here](https://dairy-farmer.tumblr.com/post/187922644914)  
[the song this entire fic is written around](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BI_0HIz_4JY)  



	8. Latex

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks again to everyone who wished me a happy birthday!! 😊

_Living la dolce vita_

_Life couldn't get much sweeter_

XxX

Lance honestly thinks he should be supervised sometimes. Because he’s started noticing a trend since he’s been in space.

Lance is alone? His Lion gets stolen.

Lance gets separated from the group? He falls off a mountainside he didn’t see and breaks his wrist.

Lance gets lost in an alien market? He gets mistaken for an intergalactic criminal and nearly gets his head shot off by bounty hunters.

He feels like by that point they should have put a tracker in his suit or something. Or at least sat him down and had a thorough talk about ‘stranger danger’ like his dad did for him when he was five. Maybe then he would’ve known better than to accept the small, matte wrapped gift box from one of his fans following the latest Voltron Show.

And if Keith was anywhere near as smart as Lance thought he was, he never would’ve pointed it out to Lance while they were in his room opening his fan mail.

Mostly because at first- Lance was going to hand it off to Coran, who had a strict ‘no opening wrapped packages’ rule. But Keith’s question coupled with his own curiosity threw that out the window.

So Lance opens the box. And then stupidly takes out what looks like a replica of his paladin suit. So Lance is touched, because the gift seems so heartfelt even though it’s glossier than his actual suit and looks to be a few sizes too small- so he tries it on. Managing to squeeze into it with Keith’s help and zip up the invisible seam.

It’s tight, but has a bit of give, letting Lance turn and bend and stretch. It’s hot though- it doesn’t seem to have a temperature regulator and seems to be just a normal run of the mill fabric. That changes when Keith finds a small remote with a button at the bottom of the box and presses it.

Then the suit gets _tight_.

_Tight. Tight._

As in so tight it nearly knocks the wind out of him when he feels the material _bind _itself to his skin. And when Lance looks down at himself he may as well be naked, a slight indentation is pressed to his stomach, where is cock is literally vacuum sealed into the suit.

And Lance thinks for a second,_ ‘alright this just straight up became the worst day ever’._

But then he looks up and sees Keith, mouth gaping and eyes wide as he stared at Lance’s body, not even trying to meet his gaze to his face.

He swallows. Keith _fucking swallows like all the moisture has disappeared from his mouth_.

And then Lance thinks _‘okay maybe this day isn’t so bad afterall.’_

XxX

The suit is loud. Loud. Loud.

When Lance walks, his thighs rub together and it sounds like someone is rubbing a balloon with wet hands. He tries forming a fist and it’s like he’s wearing doctor examination gloves, the material crumpling together to sound like crumpled up seran wrap.

Keith, however, is into it.

Lance hasn’t seen him be _so _into something since they fucked while he was on his aerial silks.

Keith touches him with straight reverence in his eyes, stroking his hands down Lance’s sides, biting down on his lips when a squeaky rubbery sound emerges.

Keith is hovering over him, Lance’s knees bent on either side of him. The suit stops at Lance’s neck, not quite cutting off his air but keeping a consistent source of pressure on his throat. Keith seems more into the idea of rutting against him and mouthing at his neck than really boning him.

When Keith squeezes him, his waist, his ass- slow dragging sounds fill the room. The material when touched sounds like it skips beats when it’s pulled or tugged. Lance feels like someone melted together birthday balloons and dipped him in the resulting mixture like an ice cream cone into chocolate.

Keith kisses up up his chest, mouth wet and leaving behind little blobs of condensation on the sleek material.

“_\- Mmmn_n fits you so well- looks so good” Keith mumbles against one of his covered nipples. Lance can’t feel the wetness of his tongue or the warmth of his mouth, but he still shivers all the same, squirming against where Keith is grinding his cock to the curve of Lance’s latex covered ass.

Keith doesn’t pull back like he usually does when he’s screwing Lance, he stays on him. He grips Lance’s hips in place, pushing them down into the cushion so he can’t buck when he’s sliding his clothed dick along the curve of his ass.

“Mmmph-” Lance whines, sound muffled when he turns his head to bite the pillow as Keith palms a hand against his constrained dick. He can’t feel it- only the pushing sensation of Keith’s hand and the feeling of his hot cock rubbing against the material.

Keith thrusts harder, jabbing his crotch against Lance like he’s some kind of hump toy, his hands rub soothingly down Lance’s thighs, pressing his thumbs into the soft curve of his waist.

“_F-Fuh_, Keith!” Lance is sweating, he’s like _seriously _sweating. The suit is tight and impermeable so any heat his body is producing at Keith’s ministrations gets trapped between Lance’s skin and a layer of latex, including his perspiration.

“_Mmm_\- Lance-_mmph_-” Keith’s words get muffled between his kisses, his spit soaked lips gliding against Lance’s as he mashes their faces together, his thrusts increasing in urgency, the heel of his hand _grinding _down on Lance’s stuck cock.

“Aa- ahh!” Lance cries out, throwing his back against the pillow and shivering as he felt his cock spurt, cum clinging to the head and getting rubbed onto the rest of his shaft as Keith’s sex jabs stutter, his mouth falling open into a silent grunt.

Keith manages to keep himself up for almost a minute before collapsing on Lance, landing with a _‘squeak’ _against the latex suit that is slowly squeezing all the water in Lance’s body out of him.

“Keith-” Lance mumbles, poking him in his side, “can you help me get this off?”

A nod and the quick press of a button and he’s helping Lance peel off the top half of the suit off his sweaty chest.

“ This suit’s really hot.” Lance complains, lifting his legs up and watching as Keith peeled him of the suit like a banana.

“I don’t think it’s that bad.” Keith shrugged and Lance rolled his eyes.

“Of course you don’t- _you _weren’t wearing it.”

Keith shrugs at that, folding the suit haphazardly before dumping it back into the box of its origin, along with the remote.

He crawls back into bed beside Lance who has brushed all his fan letters down to the ground in a neat pile and was using his sheets to towel himself off.

Keith’s head hits the pillow beside Lance, looking like a corpse for a hot second before the sound of pillow muffled chuckles reached Lance’s ears.

“What’re you laughing at?” He asked, reclining back and propping a foot up on the other boy’s hip like he was a footstool. Keith lifts his head slowly, hair fluffed up and clinging to his his cheeks in little clumps.

“I’m just thinking about the kind of _guts _it would take to go up to you and give you fetish gear- _as a gift._.” He barely manages to make it through the sentence before snorting in incredulity, shaking his head in disbelief as he fell back onto the pillow.

Lance snickered under his breath, letting his heated cheek rest against the cool fabric of the pillow. He lifts his other leg up onto Keith’s hip and closes his eyes, sinking into the mattress under him.

He has a stack of fanmail to open and send replies to. He has jizz coating and drying on his cock and a sleepy Keith lying beside him to help him fix both those problems when they wake up.

Life is good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> XxX  
come yell at me on [my tumblr](http://dairy-farmer.tumblr.com/)  
or check out [my twitter](https://twitter.com/letsgethismilk)  
full kinktober list [here](https://dairy-farmer.tumblr.com/post/187922644914)  
[the song this entire fic is written around](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BI_0HIz_4JY)  



	9. Edgeplay

_Don't you give me a reason_

_That it's not the right season_

XxX

Lance thinks he really doesn’t appreciate how much he and Keith are almost consistently on the same wavelength. But every so often, he gets reminded.

Keith squirms beside him, his hips thrusting into Lance’s hands, shirt pushed up to his neck and biting down on the fabric to stop himself from moaning because if Keith is anything- he’s a fast learner. He figured it out after the second time Lance pulled his hand away that he’d stop if he made a single noise, and no amount of begging or pleading would get him to keep going.

Lance was still tucked comfortably under the covers, pajamas buttoned up to his neck and eyes closed while he pretended to sleep (save for the milliseconds where he’d sneak _just a little peek at Keith_.

One of his hands was jacking Keith off. _Slowly_.

As in stroking and thumbing his leaking slit until his hips were thrusting off the bed and then stopping, pulling his hand away and tucking it back under his blanket to rest on his stomach like he’d been asleep the whole time.

The first time Lance stopped- Keith nearly lost it. His_ ‘hnghh hah hahh’_ moans increasing in volume until Lance was sure he was going to blow his load.

So he stopped. He let his grip fall into a loose fist and dropped it down to the base of Keith’s cock, right on the dark patch of hair resting on his pubes.

“_Lance_!” He whined, shaking his shoulder, “Lance c’mon I was almost done!”

Lance didn’t answer. And Keith huffed and puffed like he’d blow Lance’s house down. And he tried getting himself off. But that came to a stop pretty quick when Lance gripped his base in a tight fist, his fingers serving as a makeshift cock ring.

Keith caught on pretty quick after that.

The urge to have Keith fall apart at his fingertips wasn’t a feeling Lance often experienced.

But when it did hit- he indulged. Would anyone blame him?

Keith’s heavy pants beside him slowed down and Lance felt the tugging of the sheets under them go slack from Keith’s weakening white knuckle grip. Lance was careful not to let the smile itching to bloom across his face, appear.

He snaked his hand out from under the cover and reached for Keith’s weeping length, pressing his thumb right on the slit.

Keith hissed before the sound of hastily muffled groans filled the room..

Keith struggling for breath and humping Lance’s hand was music to his ears- the desperation wafting off him was so thick Lance could almost _taste _it.

It almost made up for all the times Keith resisted giving _him _what he wanted.

A sharp intake of breath, the feeling of thighs trembling under his fingertips and his hand was back under the covers, pressing against the fibres of his sleeping pants.

Lance could feel Keith rolling, turning onto his side to face Lance, sharp breaths hitting the side of his neck through gritted teeth.

It was probably killing Keith to keep his hands to his sides, to not reach down and pump himself the one or two times it would take to finish. He had to sit back and wait as the bubbling in his gut withered down, as the mind numbing pleasure that sent his eyes rolling to the back of his skull became just a bare simmer under his skin.

_Fuck_.

Keith sidled closer, the tip of his nose pressing against Lance’s cheek, wet lips kissing the shell of his ear and his dick nudging Lance’s hand. A breathy sigh wafted across Lance’s cheek followed by a chest deep murmuring sound.

“Mmmm,” Lance hummed, refusing to open his eyes as Keith tried sliding his cock into the soft curve of his fingers.

Lance was just about to pull away his hand to stop Keith from jacking himself off with his hand, when Keith stopped. He laid completely still, unmoving with his face tucked near Lance’s neck.

Try as he might to not show it, Lance could feel the little shudders traveling through Keith’s body, the heat of the heavy cock resting in his hand burning a hole through the palm.

Delicately, Lance squeezed. Keith quivered and a small spurt of cum spit out onto Lance’s fingers. The head of Keith’s cock felt bulbous and swollen, when Lance swirled a finger he felt it twitch under his feather light.

_Jesus_, that had to hurt.

Biting his lip, Lance tightened his grip again, making slow work of beating Keith off. The stifled gasps were immediate, the muscles in Keith’s gut clenching and flexing as Lance worked him up.

Lance felt Keith’s hands scrambling on his clothes, fingers digging into the soft fabric just for something to hold onto.

Lance still didn’t open his eyes.

Heaving breathes wafted over his face.

_ ‘Mmmnn- hahh nnngh’_ filled his ears.

Keith’s dick was getting slicker, pre beginning to coat Lance’s fingers and making the slide hotter, wetter, _better_.

Lance could tell Keith liked it, the muscles in his neck tensed and distending enough that Lance could feel them against his cheek.

He was close.

This time- Lance decided to let him have it.

He clamped down on Keith’s dick, something he knows surprised the other boy given the wheeze of breath that flew out of him. His thumb pressed into Keith’s slit, rubbing and agitating it as his hips began throwing wild stuttered thrusts, his (no longer quiet) moans echoing through the room as his pelvis flung up and off the bed cushion, hips in the air as Lance felt thick globs of cum begin spitting out of his slit, pushing out from around his thumb.

Keith trembled like a leaf in winter wind, his body not loosening up for several minutes.

Lance held his softening dick in his hand, weak little spurts gurgling out occasionally as Keith gasped like he’d run a marathon.

As soon as Lance felt Keith come back down to himself, he pulled his hand away, tucking it back under his shirt and resting it on his stomach.

Keith took loud steadying breaths through his mouth like he was a fish taking in water.

Lance feels him shift on the bed, crawling closer to him and resists the urge to tense- too dedicated to the ruse to open his eyes.

He feels Keith hover over him, the long strand of his bangs brushing the arches of Lance’s cheekbones. A breath passes between them and Keith presses a kiss to his mouth. A slow lingering one that left the fading taste of Keith’s mouthwash against his lips.

Keith pulls away with a _‘smeck’_, the imprint of his grin burning into his skin just as he settles back.

_‘Ohhh’ _Lance can’t help but think as Keith tugs at the blanket Lance is hogging.

_‘I am so in for it tomorrow.’_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> XxX  
come yell at me on [my tumblr](http://dairy-farmer.tumblr.com/)  
or check out [my twitter](https://twitter.com/letsgethismilk)  
full kinktober list [here](https://dairy-farmer.tumblr.com/post/187922644914)  
[the song this entire fic is written around](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BI_0HIz_4JY)  



	10. Morning Sex

_Babe, I love you a lot_

_I'll give you all I've got_

XxX

The thing is- Lance is not a morning person.

He’s _never _been a morning person- he’s always been more of the ‘slow to wake up’, lie in bed for an extra half hour, miss your alarm and run to school six minutes before the bell type.

Neither hell nor high water has ever pulled Lance McClain out of bed before he was absolutely ready and he wasn’t about to start now.

Of course Keith didn’t seem to get the message.

For once, they had a rare day off, no training or briefings planned until later in the evening. They’d all gone straight to bed following a diplomatic meeting with the people of Deplon-5-6X, Lance recalled being too exhausted to even bother rutting against Keith. Weird, considering orgasms always made sleep come more easily to him.

And at the time, Keith seemed to be of the same verdict, also weird given Lance doubted that Keith was ever _not _horny.

Of course, that thought gets reinforced when he wakes up on his stomach, pajama pants pulled down enough to expose his butt, and Keith on top of him, grunting and grinding his slicked up cock between Lance’s cheeks.

Unsurprisingly, he doesn’t react much- given that his eyes are still crusty with sleep and the drool drying on his pillow is making the fabric stick to his cheek. But still, he arches up, popping his ass up enough to feel Keith brush the head against his hole.

“Hahhh,” Keith sighs, pressing his chest down to Lance’s back and gripping onto Lance’s hips.

“_Mmmn-_” Lance grunts, bending a knee and slipping a hand under his cheek to pop his face up and away from the pillow. “What happened, bunny? You get a stiffy during the night?”

Keith huffs a breathless laugh behind him, sticking the tip of his thumb into Lance.

Whining at the sudden insertion, Lance wiggled his hips, crawling slightly away from Keith’s hand. Keith pressed a feather light kiss to his cheek in apology.

“Nah,” Keith said, shaking his head and letting his hair rub against the exposed skin of Lance’s nape. “ ‘M just horny, ya know? And then I woke up and figured why not try and start the day off on a high note.”

As the last words left his lips, Keith began gently working Lance’s rim, stroking and massaging the tight ring of muscle with an oily finger. One day the bottle Keith kept under his pillow for this exact purpose was going to burst and get up all in his shit and Lance was _not _going to offer him access to his stash in pity.

Keith pushed a finger into Lance’s hole, holding it still when Lance clenched and writhed around it.

Lance let out a deep breath, smacking his dry lips together and shifting on the bed cushion as his half chubbed cock began rubbing at the spongy material under him. Alright, looks like he’d be rubbing one out on the bed, this fine morning.

“_Oh_?” Lance crooned, arching his hips up as Keith dug a crooked finger along his walls. “So you’re just gunna fuck me, just like that? When I’m too weak kneed and sleepy to do anything but just lay here?”

Keith snorts a laugh, muffling his snickering into Lance’s neck as he snuck a second finger into Lance while he distracted him with light butterfly kisses. The dick.

“As if you would’ve done anything different?” Keith asked, rubbing his lips against the soft arch of Lance’s brow. “Don’t you remember all those times that you told me you wouldn’t ride me until late afternoon-_ at the earliest_?”

Lance huffed. That wasn’t true at all because he made it clear about how he’d make _exceptions _for special occasions like birthdays and holidays.

“_Aww-_” Keith cooed, rubbing his cheek affectionately against Lance’s, “don’t pout.”

Looks like early morning sex gave Keith a fresh attitude.

“I’m _not _pouting.” Lance denied, laying his head back on his hands, letting his eyelids slide closed as he heard Keith snicker behind him, his fingers inside Lance spreading to stretch his hole. Lance shifted at the action, the lingering drowsiness he’d had earlier still digging its fingers into him.

The wet sound of Keith digging his fingers into him filled Lance’s ears, his head too tired to do anything but lay and occasionally try to shift so Keith’s fingers would brush closer against his prostate. His limbs were heavy, none of them willing to do much of anything but shift and rub against the soft wool-ish blanket crumpled underneath him.

Keith pulled his fingers out of Lance and a second later he felt both of Keith’s thumbs sinking in, each pulling on his rim and cheeks to pry him open.

“_Hnngh-_”

“I got you,” Keith comforted, his free fingers pressing firmly into the soft mounds of Lance’s ass. “I got you, just hang on a little I’m gunna put it in slowly.”

“_As if you would’ve done anything different?_” Lance snarked back, smiling into his hand as Keith scoffed, his nails sinking into the soft flesh of Lance’s thighs.

“Someone’s sassy, this morning.” Keith commented, the head of his dick pushing into Lance, the thick head resting right on the rim and feeling out the tight stretch of muscle.

“_Mmmm_,” Lance hummed, “Just getting a little tired of your dragging this out- we gunna fuck or what?”

“Bossy, bossy.” Keith murmured, smile in his voice as he dutifully sank in, cock stretching and diving into Lance who couldn’t help the slight gasp that left him at being suddenly filled.

Keith’s thrusts were immediate, a deep push in followed by a grind against his ass and then a slow pull out until his tip was nearly falling out of Lance. It was a rhythm- quick, rough, and consistent. Keith had his style down pat just like his piloting and his sword fighting.

As his practice dummy, though, Lance felt like he deserved a bit of the credit.

“_Hah hhha Hahh-_” Lance panted, pressing his face against the pillow and grinding his dick against the mattress under him as Keith sawed his dick in and out of him.

“Sleepy, now?” Keith asked, mouth pressed close to his ear. Lance sucked in breaths through clenched teeth and cursed the fact that Keith sounded so put together even though he could feel the trembling of his fingers against his back- one of the few tells Keith had about when he was close to getting off.

A shaky breath coasted across the nape of Lance’s neck, Keith’ mouth pressing hard enough against it Lance could feel the edge of his teeth digging in.

“Heh, tired yet?” Lance asked, wind getting knocked out of him when Keith drove in a final time. Lance’s dick was pressed to the cushion under him- trapped between his stomach and the blankets. Keith’s thrusts rocking him enough that every stroke in him was another stroke on his cock.

The blanket was thick and plush, making it feel like velvet against his dick while he was getting pounded by Keith. And making it almost unbearable when he finally spilled onto it and Keith _kept going._

The glands on his tip swelled, feeling full and swollen as they continued brushing against the soft material of the blanket. So Lance didn’t feel at all bad, clenching down on Keith as hard as he could, borderline crushing his cock inside his ass.

Keith sucked in a breath, hunching over Lance and practically gluing himself to his back, his hips working in little increment thrusts as he came, spewing spurts of cum into Lance who was pushing his hips back, feeling Keith’s thighs tremor against his ass.

“_Ah hahh hahhh-_” Keith breathed, his eyes closed against Lance’s back, forehead nuzzling the base of his spine with wet sloppy kisses being pressed to the warm skin.

Lance whined underneath him, feeling a drop of cum begin sliding down his perineum, his hips also beginning to ache from being propped up.

Keith presses soft whispers to Lance’s skin, carefully pulling out and flopping down beside Lance.

“Mmmph,” Lance half murmured, wiggling his hips and feeling more cum leak out when he clenched his abdominal muscles. “ ‘M sweaty.” He whined, turning his head on the pillow to face Keith who had an arm thrown over his forehead, little droplets of sweat clinging to his bangs. At Lance’s words he peeked an eye open, eyeing him slightly with a gaze that swept down his body,

A small smile tugged at his lips, the same kind that appeared when he pulled off a new maneuver in the Lion or beat a new level on the training deck. The kind of smile that said he was proud of himself.

A hand landed on Lance’s cheek, Keith cradled his chin in his fingers, pulling him closer to press a lingering kiss to his lips.

“Okay,” He whispered into Lance’s mouth, his other hand coming down to stroke Lance’s shoulder. “We’ll take a bath.”

Lance made a half-hearted grumble of agreement, his eyelids still heavy as Keith pulled him closer to his side, wrapping his arms around him. By the time his head touched Keith’s shoulder, he was out like a light.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> XxX  
come yell at me on [my tumblr](http://dairy-farmer.tumblr.com/)  
or check out [my twitter](https://twitter.com/letsgethismilk)  
full kinktober list [here](https://dairy-farmer.tumblr.com/post/187922644914)  
[the song this entire fic is written around](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BI_0HIz_4JY)  



	11. Sheer Clothes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> they are actually so horny idk if i can keep up *tired spongebob face*

_Yeah, you know that it's true_

_I've been saving all my summers for you_

XxX

Lance knows that Keith didn’t often talk about the Blade of Marmora with him. Mostly because he was some weird in-between member where when they were short on scouts and needed a mission done, they’d call Keith up.

Heh. They _duty _called him. Almost like bootie-

Still, on the rare occasion Lance found something out about Kolivan and his posse it was almost always intriguing. Especially of course when it was because he watched Keith strip his blade uniform and reveal a thin, sheer bodysuit underneath.

Like it was the bell to his Pavlov’s dog- Lance reacted.

“Well, well, well what have we here?” Lance asked, head tilted in interest as Keith turned around to face him. Lance could see where his soft cock was tucked against his stomach by the gripping material.

_Fuck_, he wasn’t wearing any underwear.

“What?” Keith asked, brows furrowed like he was completely unaware of why Lance was licking his suddenly dry lips. “It’s the perspiration layer.” He explained like _that _was what Lance was focused on. “The Blade suits aren’t temperature regulated like our Paladin ones so we need another semi-permeable layer underneath so we don’t overheat- Galra run hot.”

Lance bit down on his lip, eyes scanning over how the black, sheer mesh stretched across Keith’s body in a glossy coat.

“_All_ Blades wear that?” Lance couldn’t help but ask, his mind flickering to an image of stern and serious Kolivan wearing this hot little number under his suit.

Keith raised a brow in question, nodding as he stepped forward to sit on the edge of the bed where Lance was reclined. His mesh clad thigh brushing against Lance’s leg, sending a shiver up his spine.

Without much thought, Lance reached a hand forward, resting it on Keith’s thigh and rubbing his fingers along the inseam, feeling the smooth glide of it against his hand. Lance stroked Keith’s thigh feeling all the world like he was the detective in the noiresque films Marco watched all the time and Keith was the spunky, rookie new kid- or maybe that was just the plot of one of those artistic pornos Lance watched sometimes.

Either way, Keith didn’t seem to have any complaints, spreading his legs wider for Lance to reach in and stroke the chub he was sporting. The suit had a lot of give, easily bunching up with a light tug of Lance’s fingers. Any harder and it looked like it would rip.

For a moment, the image flashed in Lance’s brain- Keith under him, holding onto Lance’s hips as he whipped them back and forth across his lap, his nails digging into the thin material covering his chest and tearing it as another wave of pleasure tore through him-

_Ohfuck, ohfuck, ohfuck _okay. He was fucking Keith. Okay.

Whatever expression Lance on his face, Keith must’ve gotten the message, sliding down and back on the bed to cushion his head on the pillows as Lance immediately threw a knee over his lap, settling down on his thighs like he belonged there.

Keith’s mesh suit served a stark contrast to his light skin, fitting on his hands and feet like a wetsuit and trailing up to his neck to end in a turtleneck. Keith’s eyes shined with a familiar light, a smug smirk tugging at his lips like it was _him _that was turning Lance on and not his tight ass snug in that suit.

The front of Keith’s cock was wet, the tip coated with a thin sheen of pre. The fabric that stretched across his stomach where it rested developed a darkening wet stain. Lance lifted his fingers, pinching at the damp pantyhose material and tugged at it, pulling until the thin fabric tore.

It was like opening presents on Christmas, the same elated feeling filling Lance’s chest as he slinked down, hands resting on either side of Keith’s waist as his stomach and body settled down between his spread thighs.

Lance gripped Keith’s cock in one of his hands, the other pawing at the torn fabric still covering it to pull it out like an ear of corn out of its husk.

“Lance,” Keith breathed, his eyes closed and head thrown back against the pillow. He smelled heavily of sweat, the curves his knees, arms, and chest all sporting darkish wet patches. Which made sense given his recent return from yet another mission he wasn’t allowed to tell Lance about.

His cock was heavy and wet in Lance’s hand, the tip a furious rose color- the same shade that appeared on Keith’s cheeks whenever he was embarrassed or turned on.

Sticking his tongue out, Lance dragged the head against the flat of his tongue, curling it slightly when a salty taste flared in his tastebuds.

Keith sucked in a sharp breath, one of his hands coming down to run fingers through Lance’s hair. Lance kissed the tip with plush wet lips, letting a wet _‘smeck’ _fill the room before wrapping and locking his lips around the head.

Keith let out a shaky sigh, his fingers tugging slightly at Lance’s hair. Placing a firm hand on Keith’s mesh clad hip, Lance _sucked_.

Keith’s hips tried to arch off the bed, pinned down by Lance’s hand. The tip of Lance’s tongue dug into the slit on Keith’s dick, beads of precum dribbling out and getting quickly wiped away.

The material under Lance’s hand was slippery, Like anything put on it would slide right off. Still, Lance could feel the delicate lines of fabric under his nails, strumming at it like they were the thin strings of a spider web.

Keith gasped, his hands stroking Lance’s temples, pressing but not forcing him to take more of his cock into his mouth.

Stretching his mouth wider, Lance sunk down, feeling the thickness of Keith’s cock press further into his throat.

It was moments like these that Lance truly appreciated Shiro’s words about mastering maneuvers in the Lions._ ‘It’s just a matter of practice’_ he’d always say _‘practice, practice, practice.’_

And wasn’t that the truth. Lance had gotten so much better at taking dick since the first time he and Keith got together.

Keith’s cock twitched in his mouth, Lance taking slow breaths through his nose to not choke.

“_Hah hahh-mmmnnnn, Lance-_” Keith choked, fisted hands tugging at strands of Lance’s hair and sending shivers down the back of his neck.

Lance popped off, a string of spit trailing from his lips to Keith’s cock.

Keith whined, bending his knees on either side of Lance and digging his heels into the mattress.

Lance wrapped a fist around Keith’s length, stroking his thumb along the length and feeling it twitch helplessly under his fingers.

“_Fuuuhhhckk_.” Keith cursed, his hips thrusting up in Lance’s hands. A sheet of sweat began glowing on his cheeks, the skin under Lance’s hands heating up too. Lance picked at the mesh suit, digging his fingers in and _pulling_.

It tore like a wet paper towel, Keith heaved a high pitched sigh and Lance tightened his fist, holding Keith’s cock in a deathgrip and pushing it against his lips. The reddened tip twitched when it grazed Lance’s front teeth, resting on his lips like a microphone.

“_Mmmphh-_” Keith groaned, hands forming fists around the blankets under him, his bangs clinging to his sweat heavy cheeks. Lance stroked his hands along Keith’s bare stomach, snaking it under the torn edges of ripped mesh and swallowed Keith down to the hilt.

Immediately, hot spurts of salty cum hit the back of Lance’s throat, Keith’s whine filling his ears as he swallowed, intermittently bobbing his head as he felt Keith’s head flare before feeling it shrink.

When Lance lifted his head away, spitting the little drops clinging to his tongue onto his palm, Keith was out of it. One hand was pressed on his chest, over his heart and the other was on his forehead, resting over where his eyes were closed and scrunched up like he did when he finished hammering a load down Lance’s throat.

Slowly, Lance crawled up to his side, feeling his own hard on pressing against his shorts but not feeling compelled to do anything until Keith’s heartbeat steadied back out and he could return the favor. So Lance cuddled into his side, lifting a leg over him to cling like a koala and press his stiff dick to his side so Keith wouldn’t forget it was there.

Keith’s breathing finally slowed down enough, his hand coming down and eyes shooting Lance a certain side eyed look that had Lance grinning and nuzzling his neck.

“I’m gunna need to get a new one of these now.” Keith griped, fingers pulling at a broken edge of his suit.

Lance kissed his throat, not offering an apology.

“I’m going to have to hand this one into the supply department you know.” Keith continued. Wrapping an arm around Lance’s shoulders. “The Blade is anal about this stuff- every uniform is supposed to be accounted for.”

”Heh. Anal.” Lance grinned wider, licking a stripe up Keith’s throat and feeling his pulse under the flat of his tongue.

Keith heaved a long exasperated sigh, shaking his head but letting a reluctant smile tug at his lips when Lance licked his chin, turning his head down and opening his mouth to accept Lance’s tongue in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> XxX  
come yell at me on [my tumblr](http://dairy-farmer.tumblr.com/)  
or check out [my twitter](https://twitter.com/letsgethismilk)  
full kinktober list [here](https://dairy-farmer.tumblr.com/post/187922644914)  
[the song this entire fic is written around](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BI_0HIz_4JY)  



	12. Gagging

_I've been saving all my summers for you_

_Like froot, like froot_

XxX

Despite Keith’s original protests about fucking in the Lions being like desecrating a church- he seemed much more open to it after the Lions invaded their dreams to get them to fuck. And Lance was very much of the same opinion.

But his original plan of fucking in the Lions for some privacy seemed to have some unexpected holes poked into it. Mostly that Shiro was apparently a Chatty Cathy with Keith when he was in the Lions which was a real problem when Lance was riding Keith in his piloting seat and the only thing stopping him from crying out was Keith’s hand planted firmly over his mouth.

“-Then there was a meeting with the Xylocoardes, and it was just a lot at once you know?” Shiro babbled, an audio screen open for him on the dashboard because while he and Keith had the sense to cut out and decline all attempts for a video connection- they _had not _thought of a way to prevent audio calls.

Keith hummed in acknowledgement, his eyes screwed shut as his free hand held onto Lance’s hip, holding him close and pressing him down to his cock with every downward thrust of Lance’s hips.

“-And Coran was talking earlier about the Sarndicoavian Alliance still being worked out in the Genri 7D-3 clusters-”

“_Hmmmm-_” Keith hummed, throwing his head back on his piloting chair, biting down on his lips as his forehead scrunched in pleasure.

“-Now I don’t want to sound like I’m complaining about the work Coran is doing-”

“_Mmmhmm mmmp-_”

Lance ground his hips down, feeling his cheeks drag against Keith’s thighs and muffling the whine escaping out of his throat on Keith’s spit slicked hand. Keith’s hand was cupped over his mouth with Lance’s drool coating the palm of it. His fingers were so tightly packed Lance was taking his shaky breaths in and out through his nose.

Which Lance understood.

He couldn’t imagine anything more humilitaing than getting caught having sex by _Shiro _of all people.

A sudden _‘slap’ _filled the cockpit and Lance startled, feeling a flare of pain erupt on one of his butt cheeks. Looking down he saw Keith grin at him, lips pulled back to expose the sharper edge of his teeth.

“-Keith, are you good?” Shiro asked from the dashboard.

“Mmmhmm.” Keith hummed, thrusting his hips sharply up into Lance and getting a muffled moan out of him. “Couldn’t. Be. Better. Shiro.”

Each word was punctuated by the thrust of his hips. Keith’s nails dragged a trail down Lance’s cheek, leaving behind red welted marks.

Lance’s mouth opened in a silent cry.

Keith took this opportunity to uncup his hands from his mouth, replacing his mouth-gag with two of his fingers.

Keith’s fingers sank into Lance’s mouth, spread out slightly in a ‘V’ shape to scrape the pads of his fingers against each cheek. Lance wrestled Keith’s fingers with his tongue, wrapping and stroking around the digits, slicking them up with saliva.

Keith bit down on his lip, hazy eyes staring at Lance’s mouth with a mouth-agape expression.

Lance doubted either of them were even listening to Shiro anymore.

Suddenly, Keith tugged his fingers out of Lance’s mouth, gripping onto Lance’s waist instead. A moment later he was pulling him close and cradling him to his chest as he stood up- all while keeping his cock inside Lance.

Lance managed to muffle himself from gasping out, biting down hurriedly on his lips to keep from crying out. That didn’t stop him from clenching down on Keith’s dick in his surprise.

Keith hissed in his ear at the action, getting up and taking a few steps before laying Lance down on the glowing red dashboard.

Lance let out a shaky sigh, the heat from Red’s lights, tickling his back. The reddish glow lit Keith up from where he was hovering over him between his knees. It gave a soft light to his face, heating up the gaze he was shooting Lance.

As Keith leaned down, Lance wrapped his arms around his neck, doing the same with his legs around Keith’s hips.

Keith pressed in, his cock pushing against Lance’s walls and battering his rim even more. Lance breathed heavily through his mouth, opening it in a half moan.

Keith slapped his hand over Lance’s mouth before a single note could get out. The sound rang out sharply through a cockpit and Lance’s lungs froze when he heard Shiro’s background mumbling suddenly go silent.

“Keith…” He trailed off, confusion in his voice. “Are you okay, what was that?”

Keith didn’t seem to have the same concerns as Lance, his free hand focused on cupping one of Lance’s pecs as his hips thrust forward.

“Nothin’, Shiro.” He breathed out, voice breathless with his eyes locked on Lance. Lance felt his tightened limbs slowly loosen up. “I jus’ thought I saw a bug, thas it.”

Keith words became slurred, his eyes glassy as he pressed himself flush to Lance, grinding his thighs against the soft swell of Lance’s reddened ass.

“Oh...okay.” Shiro said slowly before slowly diving back into his tales of woes. Keith slowly dragged his cock out, his hand over Lance’s mouth pressing firm as he slammed back in to the hilt.

Lance clenched his hands behind Keith’s neck, squeezing his eyes closed as his full cock felt just about ready to blast open. Keith drove back into him, his mouth falling open in dry heaving gasps, the wet sound of a lubed dick hammering into Lance helping them both along. Keith was wild, frantic with a sort of manic energy as he fucked Lance into the dashboard. Keith leant down, licking a stripe along Lance’s cheek, his soft_ ‘ahhh hahhh hahhh’ _getting pressed to Lance’s cheek as he screwed him, his thrusts pushing Lance further and further up the board before getting manhandled back down to meet his dick.

The hand over Lance’s mouth was killing him- the pain of wanting to moan but knowing he couldn’t while Shiro was still on the line.

Finally, Lance couldn’t hold it- the bubbling noise spilling out of him, audible even from behind Keith’s hand.

“Keith...what was that?”

Keith grit his teeth, canines bared like he was in pain. Faster than lightning, the hand gagging Lance whipped over to Shiro’s audio screen.

“Sorry, Shiro.” He managed to grit out over a flushed and sweating face. “Red’s being a little temperamental, we’ll pick this up later, bye.”

“Oh...okay. By-”

Shiro’s screen disappeared and Keith immediately turned his attention back to Lance. A beat of silenced passed and then Keith was back on him, _back in him_.

Fucking him like he’d never fucked before.

Lance’s mouth fell open, a long drawn out moan building up- and immediately muffled.

Lance turned his eyes up to Keith who was almost crawling onto the dashboard beside him, a drop of sweat falling off his nose and onto Lance’s cheek. His cheeks were a hot red, forehead shiny.

Lance whined behind his hand.

“I know,” Keith gasped, reaching his hand down to wrap around Lance’s reddened, painful cock. “_I know.”_ He repeated. “But you need to learn to stay _quiet_.”

Keith leaned his face down, mouth hovering over the fingers silencing Lance. Immediately, the hand over Lance’s lips was replaced by a mouth. Keith’s tongue slid in, warm and thick and gliding alongside Lance’s.

“_Hahhnngg-_” Lance cooed.

Keith’s hand tightened, getting Lance’s hips to arch to the touch.

“He could’ve _heard _you-” Keith choked, pulling his mouth away and slapping his hand back on, hips pounding into Lance, the pace frantic. “What’d you have done if he figured out what was happening?”

Lance whined, squirming as Keith pummeled into him, his cock growing wetter as the sharp sparks in his gut began flaring hotter.

“But you’re so _quiet _like this.” Keith whispered.

Lance whimpered, toes curling as the warmth spread outward, feeling it in his fingertips.

“I should fuck you with the camera on next time- see if anyone’d notice.”

Lance cried out, hips lifting and clenching down on Keith’s dick, sucking him in closer when he hunched over. Keith’s mouth fell open, eyes scrunching close as a quiet heave left him. Lance felt warmth settle in his stomach, the feeling familiar as Keith fell on top of him, naked chest smearing sweat onto him.

Lance gasped out little sounds, his knees still wrapped around Keith’s waist as he felt fledgling thrusts going into him. Keith whines against his throat providing enough evidence to know he was still riding out his orgasm.

Lance breathed a sigh, his heartbeat still uneven as he let his head fall back on the dashboard. Keith is just beginning to soften inside him and Lance is just collecting his wits when he opens his mouth.

“Would you want someone to watch us when we fuck?”

Keith stiffened under his hands, his head with messy hair lifting up to shoot Lance a confused stare.

“What?”

Lance shrugged, inching his way up the dashboard as Keith eased his sensitive cock out.

“I dunno. You mentioned about the next time the camera bein’ on and someone seeing us….thought maybe you would like it or something if we like...tried it.”

Keith stared at him. Lance squirmed under his stare.

“I mean we don’t have to.”

They didn’t. But Lance figured it was a good a chance as any to talk about potential kinks because as Lance recalled they had a bit of a history of finding these things out about each other in the heat of the moment. But a little _pre-planning _shouldn’t be out of order.

“I...would _you _want to try?” Keith asked slowly, his voice pulling Lance out of his thoughts. All of a sudden the Red Paladin looked nervous, his eyes skittish as he looked anywhere but Lance. “I mean I think _I _would be into it...but if you want to….”

Lance resisted the urge to grin. Because Keith just finished fucking him within an inch of his life and he was getting _flustered _while he was still pulling out of him.

Letting out a breathless laugh, Lance nodded.

“Yeah.” He murmured, stroking a hand through Keith’s messy hair, trying to smooth it out. “Yeah. I wanna try.”

Keith’s smile was blinding. Like Lance had wrapped Christmas into an entire week and given it to him early. Lance eagerly returned the grim, lifting up slightly to press a kiss to Keith’s eager lips and not even caring about the sheen of sweat clinging to his back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> XxX  
come yell at me on [my tumblr](http://dairy-farmer.tumblr.com/)  
or check out [my twitter](https://twitter.com/letsgethismilk)  
full kinktober list [here](https://dairy-farmer.tumblr.com/post/187922644914)  
[the song this entire fic is written around](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BI_0HIz_4JY)  



	13. Medical Play

_Baby, I am plump and ripe_

_I'm pinker than shepherd's delight_

_Sweet like honeysuckle late at night_

XxX

Of all the downsides of finding out he was half Galra, Lance figured that the suckiest part for Keith (aside from finding out he wasn’t fully human) was the vulnerability to a whole new host of diseases.

And by that Lance meant the outer-space common cold.

A quarter of the Blade was down after a joint Voltron mission gone sour to a research facility. Somehow, in the process of breaking and entering, a disease defense mechanism had activated. None of them figured out what was wrong until hours later when a lot of their Blade of Marmora guests couldn’t make it to dinner.

Lance and the other Paladins, aside from Keith, hadn’t gotten more than a runny nose for a few days.

But Keith- poor Keith was out like a light. Sleeping in late and whining about body aches that had Lance massaging his sore limbs for hours. Tucked in tight under his covers, he really was the picture of misery. Sweaty forehead with loose strands of dark hair clinging to his skin. Blanket either tucked under his chin or kicked off and on the ground depending on how he was feeling. After the first day, Keith just decided to forego half of his pajamas, wearing his long shirt like a nightgown and flashing Lance everytime he got up to go to the bathroom.

When Lance tried feeding the thick broth Hunk cooked up for all the sick Blades, he even had to blow on the spoon for him, carefully tipping the utensil past Keith’s dried lips. He felt like every inch of the Florence Nightingale he always knew, deep down, he was.

Even if part of him decided that the best time to pop a stiffy was when he eased Keith’s sweaty shirt off him, his limbs and arms loose as he raised them up for Lance to pull it off.

Or when Keith stood in the corner, swaying and sleepy while Lance changed his sheets. Or when he was feverish and dumb and much more willing to _listen _to Lance. Like when Lance said stuff like _‘Keith lift your head, I’m gunna fix your pillow’ _or_ ‘Keith open your mouth, Coran says this’ll help with your head’ _or_ ‘Keith stop trying to grab my dick while I’m wiping your face’_.

That last one Lance didn’t really mean but it was the principle of snuffing out bad habits before they could form. Keith couldn’t go around grabbing dicks just because he was delirious with a fever- it was the principle (and also because it made Lance feel special).

Still, when Keith started feeling better- as in, sitting up in bed and drinking cups of Altean soft water Lance would hand him on his own, Lance couldn’t help but feel anything but relief.

Both that Keith was getting better _and _that he wouldn’t have to play a game of ‘dodge Keith’s hands while trying to wipe his sweaty face’.

But it seemed like delirious-Keith and healthy-Keith both had something in common.

“What’r you wearin’?” Keith asked, words slightly slurred as he cast a hazy eyed glance at Lance.

Which. Understandable.

Lance was stuffed into an Altean Medical Officer’s suit that Coran had given everyone who wasn’t sick to help out with their sudden influx of “patients”. In Lance’s eyes it was just a glorified version of the healing pod’s suit save for the lengthy skirt/apron that was tied around his waist to hold instruments and maybe some snacks. The pink, latex-y gloves covering his hands also gave off an additional ‘doctor’ vibe but that wasn’t really Lance’s jam- medicine was Luis’s territory.

Which was disappointing given that Luis ended up living the real-life ‘doctor bangs the nurse’ porn fantasy with his wife Lisa and basically blacklisting that search term for Lance for all eternity because _gross_.

But then Lance felt Keith’s hand cup his ass, fingers squeezing the flesh while he was bent over and trying to fluff Keith’s pillow for him.

Okay so getting fucked by the resident Endocrinologist like Luis was, was off the table for Lance.

But apparently getting molested by a pervy patient wasn’t.

Good to know.

Lightly slapping Keith’s hands away, Lance sat down beside the Red Paladin, trying to hand over a little paper cup of vitamins to the downed boy.

“Alright, sicky,” Lance began, waving the paper cup under Keith’s nose like it was supposed to entice him. “Coran says you’ll be better by morning if you take these.”

Keith ignored the cup, eyes focused on the ‘kinda a skirt’ covering Lance’s legs.

He began palming the fabric.

Lance’s shoulders slumped.

“Aww c’mon Keith,” He whined, pushing the cup against Keith’s mouth, “don’t you want to get better?”

Keith pursed his lips, pushing against the cup when he leant up to inch his face closer to Lance’s. He stopped just short of Lance’s nose, his grey eyes intense as he met Lance’s stare head on.

A hand snaked its way under Lance’s ‘alright yes, it’s a skirt’, going straight for the family jewels.

Lance jumped at the action just as Keith crept up closer, shoving his lips onto Lance’s cheek and slobbering little kisses with his stored ‘sick-person’ drool and sandpaper dry lips

“I got all the medicine I need righ’ here-”

Awww that was actually really sweet.

But still not sweet enough for Lance to makeout with a Keith that was, just a few days ago, throwing up into a bucket, missing, and blowing it out on Lance’s lap.

Not that Lance was in any position to complain- Keith has blown a lot of things on Lance’s lap.

Pushing gently on his cheeks, Lance carefully avoided the lips gunning for his mouth.

“Ah ah ah,” He chided, leaning back and letting Keith crawl over him. “No kissers for the sick misters.”

Keith made a scratchy little whine, his dry throat amplified to Lance as he began smoothing his hands down Lance’s chest, fingers pinching Lance’s nipples and trying to tug him closer.

Fuck. Keith _knew _he turned into a sucker when he played with his tiddies.

“I have to deliver the other Blades their medicine too, c’mon Coran’s counting on me.”

Actually he wasn’t. Coran would let Lance give a borderline strip tease at the Voltron Show of Arms, but he would _not _give Lance unsupervised access to the Castle’s pharmacy.

Which was fair. Lance had awful self control. Drinking the Altean eye drops he was given to fix his dry eye because they smelt like caramel proved as much.

“They can wait a few minutes,” Keith whispered hoarsely against his neck, massaging Lance’s sides.

Lance huffed.

_‘A few minutes.’_

How old did Keith think he was, fourteen?

“I won’t cum in a _few minutes_, Keith.” Lance sighed, tilting his head back and letting Keith have more access to his neck that he eagerly latched onto, sucking a hickey.

“Not you-” Keith murmured between kisses, “_me_.”

Oh?

…

_Ohhh_.

Okay, Lance felt it now. Poking against his knee as Keith began humping his leg, rubbing and dragging his stiffened cock along the length of Lance’s thigh.

Man, Keith really was falling into the ‘pervy patient’ archetype like it was a second skin.

Gasping, warm, breath caressed Lance’s ear, sending waves of goosebumps down Lance’s back. Surprisingly steady hands pushed Lance onto his back to get into a better position. Lance adjusted his hips, pushing away the bunched up blankets underneath him to accept Keith better.

Keith eagerly climbed between his legs, scratchy voice mumbling something that sounded like his name, his hands immediately moving to pin down Lance’s pink gloved hands.

“_Mmmnn_,” Keith moaned, grinding his cock against the space where Lance’s leg met his body. “You look so good righ’ now.”

Man if Keith got this turned on by just having Lance as his personal nurse for a few days he was weary to find out what he was like in Earth’s hospitals.

“Yer so good ta me,” He slurred, leaning his head down to rest it on Lance’s chest. “Takin’ care of me, cleanin’ up after me- ya didn’ have ta-”

Lance bent his knees, angling them up and feeling Keith slot between his clothed cheeks, feeling his hard on through the thin material.

“I wanted to.” Lance replied, voice breathy as Keith let out a shaky breath caught in a moan against his mouth.

“-Yer so pretty.” Keith whispered, voice quivering with pleasure, his hips busy dry humping Lance. “Yer always so pretty, _fuck_.”

Keith’s hands eased off Lance’s arms, planting them beside Lance’s head and gripping the material. Lance maneuvered his hands down between his legs, finding and tugging at Keith’s cock with his hands.

“_Haghhh hah hah-_”

Pumping the stiff dick in his hands, Lance tried keeping a steady grip on Keith’s heated flesh and not letting it slide out of his gloved hands. The thin barrier prevented Lance from being able to maintain full contact but what little pre Keith was leaking allowed Lance to give a somewhat slick feeling.

Either way, Keith was into it. His face red from a combination of arousal and his recently broken fever, his hips thrusting and pushing against Lance’s hands with all the desperation of someone who was into nurses.

“Ahh hah hah-” Keith huffed, his face drawing closer to Lance, forehead scrunched up in pleasure as his shaky breaths were painted on Lance’s half-open mouth.

“Kei-”

Lance’s words were cut off, muffled by Keith lips crashing to his, his tongue wet and thick as it squirmed its way into Lance’s mouth. Moans that grew in intensity were sung into Lance as Keith’s body tensed, his cock jerking in Lance’s hands as a distinct feeling of warmth coated Lance’s covered hands.

Keith pulled away, his mouth gaped open as little, barely audible sounds escaped him, scratchy and sounding like a broken record.

Like his strings were cut, Keith immediately fell down onto Lance. His forehead was sweaty either from effort or a resurgence of his fever, Lance didn’t know. Either way, Lance gently pushed him off, settling him back onto his rumpled pillow and tugging the clean sheets up to his chin.

Debating for a moment, he left Keith’s cup of vitamins beside his pillow, along with a sealed pack of soft water because lord knew Keith couldn’t swallow to save his life.

Straightening out his suit and skirt, Lance tugged off his pink gloves, throwing them into a nearby nearby trash chute.

Looking down at Keith a final time, he noted the smoothed stress lines of the other boy’s forehead and smiled.

Lance leaned down and pressed a lingering kiss to Keith’s lips. He got up, dried his hands against his skirt and merrily walked away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> XxX  
come yell at me on [my tumblr](http://dairy-farmer.tumblr.com/)  
or check out [my twitter](https://twitter.com/letsgethismilk)  
full kinktober list [here](https://dairy-farmer.tumblr.com/post/187922644914)  
[the song this entire fic is written around](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BI_0HIz_4JY)  



	14. Crying

_Leave it too long I'll go rot_

_Like an apple you forgot_

_Birds and worms will come for me_

_The cycle of life is complete_

XxX

So the thing was, that Lance has _always _been an emotional crier.

He cried at weddings.

He cried at funerals.

At birthday parties.

At random get togethers.

He was an emotional person. Sue him. His emotions got the better of him sometimes, sinking its teeth into him when he felt the bubbling overflow filling his throat.

So yeah, he cried when he was overwhelmed.

Most people wouldn’t take that as a challenge.

Keith apparently did.

XxX

“Ahh hah hahh ah-” Lance let out stuttered, breathy gasps each one punctuated by the slap of Keith’s hips against his. One of Keith’s hands was clamped on the back of Lance’s neck, holding his head down and against the boxes of supplies Lance was bent over like he was a little kitten that needed to be held down. Keith’s chest was glued to Lance’s back, his moans caressing Lance’s ears as he pumped into him.

Really Lance should’ve known better than to go on supply duty with Keith, knowing his tendency to be a horny brat when Lance got the slightest bit sweaty in his vicinity.

“Unhhh- ahh fuhhh-” Keith groaned against Lance’s cheek, digging his nails into the soft swell of Lance’s hip to pull him back to meet his dick. Lance shifted slightly, spreading his legs apart to get a better footing. The ache from Keith’s pounding had long since spread from Lance’s lower back to his thighs, making them pulse in pain with every drag of Keith’s length in him. The persistent throb had Lance burying his forehead into the crossed hands he was resting his cheek on.

Warmth curled in Lance’s stomach, the tingling pleasure of Keith fucking him urging Lance to curl his toes and bite his lip whenever a swell of bubbling pleasure would flood through him, warming him.

“Ummph-” Lance grunts when Keith doubles down on him, hastening the pace of his hips.

The two of them really are playing a dangerous game whenever they pull shit like this. Shiro or Coran, or _anyone _could just come by the storage unit they’re hidden away in and just _see _them. In fact Shiro used to make regular check-ins whenever Lance and Keith were assigned the duty of hauling up supplies from the Castle’s basement chambers. Of course those check-ins tapered off once everyone saw how swimmingly along Lance and Keith were getting (the secret was sex).

“Hhnnghh hah _fuck-_” Keith cursed, his mouth wet and slick with spit as he shifted his hips, grinding his cock deep into Lance and taking a short breather against him. While Keith laid his head down beside Lance’s cheek, catching his breath, Lance whined.

It’s what he did when Keith didn’t go back to dicking him down fast enough.

The gentle grinds of Keith’s dick had him pressing his cock head up right against Lance’s prostate, and little jolts of pleasure had Lance’s hips pushing back insistently at Keith’s thighs.

The other boy didn’t seem to notice aside from a sharp intake of breath at Lance clenching down on him and reaching around to give Lance’s cock a stroke, as a way to try and pacify him.

Lance wasn’t having it. Little whines continued bubbling out of his throat, his hips trying to gyrate back against Keith’s, but the little room between the storage unit he was on and Keith’s body were not giving him much leverage.

A full pulse of hot neediness stirred in Lance’s gut and even Lance’s poor cries of _‘Keeiitthhhh’_ weren’t working like they usually did. Tears of frustration began gathering in the corners of Lance’s eyes, tiny sniffles also working their way out as Lance tried helplessly to fuck himself on Keith’s cock with the little space he had.

A drop managed to escape, the tear sliding down Lance’s cheek and meeting Keith where he was pressing his face against Lance. Keith immediately made a questioning murmur, his head peeking up, hair sweaty and messed up.

Lance felt him go still against his back, the muscles of his core tightening against Lance’s lower back as he froze against him. The hand held firm on Lance’s neck trailed down to his shoulder, then to his cheek.

Lance pouted at the lack of motion where he really wanted it, pushing back his hips against where Keith’s little grinds had also slowed to a stop.

“K-Keith-” Lance whimpered, sniffling as Keith stroked his thumb along Lance’s tear track. “Move c’mon move-”

To emphasize his point Lance clenched down on Keith’s length, feeling the hardened cock twitch inside him but make no further effort.

Lance cried again, lips turning down into a pout as he tried desperatly to push away from the storage unit under him, trying to force more room for his hips to thrust because if Keith wasn’t goign to fuck him then Lance would just have to fuck himself.

If anything, Keith pressed down harder, pinning Lance’s arms down on top of the unit and holding still until Lance’s movements slowed to little squirms.

Lance cried again, feeling tears fill his eyes because he was _horny_. He was horny and hot and his _dick was leaking pre_. His body was slick with sweat and the only relief he had was the cool metal under him that sent a slight chill down his body and Keith was crushing him down against it-

“_Keiitthhhhh-_” He weeped, feeling fat tears began pouring down his cheeks, his nose was filled with snot and forcing him to sniffle occasionally like he was five years old again and upset that he wet his pants at the beach and Marco was making fun of him for it.

Keith shivered at his back, his fingers tightening around where they were pinning Lance’s wrists to the unit, his dick inched deeper into Lance, further abusing his prostate.

“_Hahhh uhh uhhh wah- Keithhhh-_” Lance sobbed, shoulder trembling as he stood on his tip toes, desperately seeking more relief from Keith’s cock. Keith’s body tensed at his back, his breath coming out in a gritted groan against Lance’s shoulder.

“_Lance_.” He mouthed against the Blue Paladin’s warm skin, his tone choked like he was in pain.

Lance whined, mouth falling open to let out his little breathy cries against the cool metal, lips wet and plush and mouthing the cold material like it could possibly grant him the relief he’d been begging from Keith.

“Please-” Lance begged one final time, voice thick with tears and slurred. “Keith, ple-”

Lance doesn’t get a chance to finish.

Cut off by the force of Keith suddenly pulling out and slamming into him with zero mercy. Lance barely manages a choked cry of surprise before it happens again. And again.

Keith’s hands have freed Lance’s wrists, letting them scramble for purchase on the unit as he pulled Lance’s hips back to meet him. Lance was up on his toes and desperately trying to stay up while Keith fucked him from behind like he had some kind of personal vendetta against his ass, hitting his prostate dead on with every thrust like he was going to win a prize for it.

Lance’s moans had long gone silent, his mouth stuck falling open in a silent scream of surprise and pleasure as Keith bent him over the supply unit and fucked him like it was the last time they would ever be together.

When it’s done, Lance barely even notices. He’s too wrapped up in the strong surge of warmth inside of him and the shaky tremble of his cock coming untouched on the unit that contains dry goo mix, to even notice the slump of Keith’s body on him.

The other Paladin’s full weight comes crashing down on Lance, his satisfied sighs filling Lance’s ear as his nose nuzzled at Lance’s dried cheeks. Lance moaned, turning his head and meeting his teary eyes to Keith’s heavy, half lidded gaze.

Lance made a grumbling sound, pout still pulling at his lips from Keith’s earlier neglect.

At the sound, Keith’s eyes slid shut his lips puckering up and pressing a light kiss to Lance’s brow, a gentle _‘smek’ _sounding when he pulled away.

Lance huffed slightly but quieted anyway, closing his eyes when he felt Keith’s kisses trail down his cheek and at the hot tongue that licked a stripe up where his dried up trail of tears had been.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> XxX  
come yell at me on [my tumblr](http://dairy-farmer.tumblr.com/)  
or check out [my twitter](https://twitter.com/letsgethismilk)  
full kinktober list [here](https://dairy-farmer.tumblr.com/post/187922644914)  
[the song this entire fic is written around](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BI_0HIz_4JY)  



	15. Aphrodisiacs

_I'm your carnal flower, I'm your bloody rose_

_Pick my petals off and make my heart explode_

XxX

Lance really thinks space should stop pulling his leg or he swears one day he was gunna _kick back._

Well he, and probably everyone else on the team when they found out the dinner they had with a potential new Voltron Alliance member was almost _entirely _aphrodisiac laced.

“It was almost certainly unintentional!” Coran assures them after Hunk first started complaining about feeling warm, followed by the other Paladins murmuring in agreement. “Afterall, the Princess doesn’t appear to be experiencing any negative effects!”

Allura nods her head in agreement from where she’s trying to force a large Altean thermometer past Keith’s pursed lips.

She was gunna be there awhile because the only way Keith would let someone take his temperature was if you promised him some of those sweet mints Coran had hidden in the med bay. Well that or a kiss.

But that probably only worked for Lance.

“Yeah well Alteans have like _six _different filtering organs.” Pidge gripes from where they’re dunking their head into a shallow bowl of ice water, a bright flush staining their cheeks.

“I thought you said our suits would preliminarily scan for poison substances?” Shiro questions, his armour long removed and intermittently fanning himself with his hands. He was the color of a tomato, the blood under the surface of his skin particularly rougey. He was also sweating _buckets _and Lance wondered how he was able to keep his voice steady.

“And they would!” Coran assures from where he’s helping Hunk who is on the verge of tears and wiping his face with a towel. “Because these aren’t poisons! The Andouli have a reputation for farming foods that contain unusually large amounts of stimulants!”

Pidge chokes from where they’re trying to drown themselves in their ice water. Keith is having his mouth pried open by Allura’s frustrated fingers. Hunk is definitely crying. And Shiro seems to be steadily fanning himself, his robotic hand moving so quickly it’s practically a blur.

“Not to worry though- it’ll wear off eventually!” Coran assured them. Though Lance wasn’t sure about how confident he felt about the words. They were basically all dosed up on sex foods, well he’s certain that _he _was. The little chicken nugget appetizer things they had served were incredible.

Lance probably ate double what anyone else on the team did.

Unlike them, however, his symptoms had yet to manifest.

If Lance’s track record was accurate, then it was safe to say he was fucked.

XxX

Each of the Paladins had long been ushered to their rooms with little more instructions than to _‘ride it out’._ Like their aphrodisiac pumped bodies were just a tropical storm they could hunker down in their boarded up homes and sit through.

Well, if everyone was riding out a storm, then Lance was sitting through a _hurricane_.

His skin was hypersensitive to _everything_, his blanket felt like steel wool against his heated skin. His clothes felt three sizes too small, and he was _hot_.

It was like someone jacked up the temperature in his room. He’d kicked off the blanket and squirmed out of his clothes but no relief found him in lying naked on his bed.

His bangs were sticky with sweat, sticking to his cheeks and clinging to his forehead. His heart was thumping in his chest so loudly Lance was certain he could feel the beats in his eardrums, drowning out the mechanical whir of the castle and blocking out the sound of his bedroom door sliding open.

Only when he felt fingers comb through his sweat soaked hair did he let his eyes creak open. Keith was standing over him, his dark hair ruffled magnificently, and staring down at Lance with furrowed brows. His cheeks had a light dusting of pink but not much else, he wasn’t even _sweating_.

Which made sense, he hadn’t been a fan of the food provided to them though he did his best to choke it down. Lance ended up finishing his plate for him so he wouldn’t get looks from their hosts.

Oh the things he did for love.

“Lance?” Keith asked, lifting a knee to climb into bed with a Lance who was reflexively inching back to make room. Keith’s hand was cool, his fingers stroking down Lance’s cheek to his neck. The contact had little shivers trailing down Lance’s naked back.

“Keith-” Lance murmured, wiggling into Keith’s lap and sighing a breath of relief when he dragged his fingers through his hair, scratching lightly at his scalp.

Lance’s body felt like an inferno, his body achy and hot. His dick was hard against his stomach but Lance didn’t even have the drive to reach down and fondle himself, not when his entire body felt like it was just a big wet seal.

“_Keeiiithhh-_” Lance whined, his lips pulling down into a pout as he pawed at Keith’s chest and face, seeking more attention from the other boy. Keith shifted beside him, his hands trailing down Lance’s face, stroking at his chest and wiping away the beads of sweat collected along his abdomen. His fingers briefly stroked at Lance’s navel and had Lance’s hips trembling at the action before pulling back up his stomach.

Lance gasped in short, quick breaths, a waterfall of sweat gathering on his forehead and nose, the air feeling thick and warm like Cuba in the summer. Keith’s fingers sent little jolts up Lance’s spine, his skin hypersensitive and jittery at the lightest brush.

Lance’s cock felt painful and full, his hips thrusting up and hitting nothing in a desperate search for something to rut against.

Lance was_ so hot._

“K-Keith-” Lance started sobbing, eyes getting blurry with tears, “Keith p-please I’m so hot, _please-_”

Lance was begging, nudging his head against Keith’s warm clothed thigh and arching his hips up, his heavy weeping cock, hard and resting near his stomach.

“P-please, I’m gunna- _fuck- _I’m gunna die it’s so hot please_ please please, bunny-_” Lance’s words were spilling out of his gaped mouth, drool and spit collecting and shining his lips with every plead. Keith shivered beside him, a strangled noise leaving his throat as his fist latched onto Lance’s dick.

“A-ah ah ah-” Lance moaned softly, eyes sliding shut as he took deep, steadying breaths. Keith fist was tight around him, pumping Lance’s length immediately and swiping his thumb against Lance’s leaking slit.

Almost immediately a tightness formed in Lance’s gut, like a coil getting ready to spring. Keith’s fingers felt like fire licking his dick, the feeling so intense and consuming it bordered on painful. Lance’s eyes were clenched shut, his brows scrunched up in a mix of pain and pleasure. Lance’s mouth fell open and soundless gasps escaped him, garbled mixes of pleads and moans occasionally escaping.

One of Keith’s hands stroked through his hair little _‘shuu’ _sounds drifting into Lance’s ears as his whines reached a crescendo. Keith’s fist tightened around him, nearly stopping all blood flow when Lance felt himself spill out onto his knuckles, his orgasm crashing into him like a wave as he muffled his teary cries into Keith’s thighs.

Almost as soon as the burn came, it was gone. His body went lax, melting into his bed like he was ice cream on hot concrete. His breathing evened out even as his heart pounded away in his chest. The tingle under his skin shifted to a slight feelings of pins and needles,

Most importantly, his vision clear, blinking a few times and he was able to meet Keith’s eyes. The Red Paladin stared down at him with soft grey eyes, gaze flickering to every inch of his sweaty, red face.

Lance took a slow deep breath and tilted his chin up, puckering his lips and smiling when Keith met him halfway, sinking his mouth against Lance’s.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> XxX  
come yell at me on [my tumblr](http://dairy-farmer.tumblr.com/)  
or check out [my twitter](https://twitter.com/letsgethismilk)  
full kinktober list [here](https://dairy-farmer.tumblr.com/post/187922644914)  
[the song this entire fic is written around](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BI_0HIz_4JY)  



	16. Wax Play

_I'm your deadly nightshade, I'm your cherry tree_

_You're my one true love, I'm your destiny_

XxX

Whenever Voltron got sent out on a mission to ‘prove’ their worth to some particularly finicky group of aliens- Lance got the feeling that they mostly saw them as free labor as opposed to _saviors _of the Universe.

Of course any complaints he had were quickly put on the back-burner whenever they’d draw straws to see which two of them would be in charge of completing the ‘_trial of valor_’ the new flavor of the week thought up.

Most recently it was diving into some kind of underground cavern on a volcanic planet and collecting petrified insects.

When Lance got picked he almost immediately cried foul.

Then Keith got picked and those complaints quieted down to little murmurs because maybe the trial wouldn’t be _so bad._

XxX

“The humidity is fogging up my sensors.” Lance whined, wiping at the moisture clinging to the visor of his helmet. The little light sensors on the side to indicate their depth in the underground cavern were smudged, making it hard to see how far they were from the calculated destination.

Honestly. All this trouble for a few fossilized insects?

Keith made a vague noise of agreement from beside him, his helmet long gone and swinging at his side in a loose hold. A thin sheen of sweat coated his face, the ends of his hair damp and clinging to his cheeks. Occasionally, the other boy swiped his hand through his hair, pushing back his long bangs from getting into his eyes.

“Your hair is getting longer.” Lance commented, bending over to avoid a large overhang. Soft mud under his feet nearly making him slip if not for the firm grip Keith had on his hand to stop him from falling.

Keith nodded, huffing out a deep breath and bracing an arm against the hard, waxy cave walls to squeeze through a thin slit in their path. Lance followed behind him, making sure to keep his fingers intertwined with Keith’s.

“I could-_huff_\- cut it for you if you want.”

Lance’s breastplate was just the slightest bit too thick to fit through. He ended up having to shimmy his way in, pushing and scraping against the soft cave walls. Small chunks of debris crumbled away, falling and landing by his and Keith’s feet.

“Y-Yeah-_unk_\- that sounds good-_huff_\- I’ve been thinking about it for awhile-” Keith managed to grit out, his own broad shoulders struggling to get through the small space. Really it was times like this that Lance wondered why _Pidge _never got picked for these missions- then again it was _their _program that randomized the pairings.

When they finally burst to the other side it was to an open grotto. Stalactites hung from the ceiling, their tips messy and slowly dripping a yellowish substance to the ground in thick globs and small drips.

The humidity in the cavern was the worst that it had been so far. Enough for Lance to tug off his own helmet and suck in a breath of thick, muggy air.

A soft warmth coiled around Lance’s ankles, warming him in surprisingly pleasing way. Like the three seconds of warmth you felt when peeing in the pool.

“This stuff smells like paraffin.” Keith commented, kicking a foot up and sloshing up a slow moving liquid that immediately formed an opaque layer around his leg brace.

Lance bent over, dipping his hands and watching in amazement as a thin, hardened layer formed around his fingers the moment he pulled them out.

“Coran said nothing aside from the berries on the red-tipped trees on the surface were potentially poisonous.” Lance offered, already tugging his breastplate over his head. “I’m dying in this suit so I’ll take my chances with the alien wax.”’

Keith’s protests fell on deaf ears, his voice becoming white noise in Lance’s head as he pulled down the zipper of his suit and tugged his arms out. His chest was wet, the creases of his arms collecting sweat when he tied the arms of his suit around his waist in a neat bow.

With his torso exposed Lance continued walking forward, digging his feet slightly into the liquid wax under him to feel for any of the ‘insect fossils’ nearby. The maps said they’d be in the cave system atriums and even being half-naked Lance still felt the heat of the magma hundreds of feet below them with the persisting heat.

Keith walked beside him, his hands resting on his side packs, eager to whip out the collapsable sacks Coran had provided them with for their ‘harvesting’.

“Hey, Keith do you think-” Lance was just about to turn to Keith, to ask whether he thought making snow angels in the alien melted wax counted as a viable plan- when something dripped on him.

A few drops of the melted paraffin from the stalactites hanging above them landed on Lance’s shoulder, trailing down sluggishly to his lower back and leaving behind warm trails of heat that had Lance shivering despite the humidity.

Lance’s words get caught in his throat and the questioning look Keith shot him didn’t help.

Another drop hit Lance’s chest, gliding down over his nipple and the burn reminded Lance so vividly of when Keith would be especially desperate for him and dig his nails into the soft swell of his thighs, his scratches leaving behind a throbbing warmth that lasted for days.

Lance felt his cock thicken at the memory. A thick wad of drool pooled in Lance’s mouth like it was some Pavlovian response to the thought of Keith dicking him down.

A thicker glob nailed Lance’s chest, trailing down to his navel and warming his stomach when it spilled over his belly button. Three more quick drops fell in quick succession, all of them landing near each other on Lance’s neck.

Lance felt his mouth fall open slightly, a soundless gasp leaving his mouth. The soft bubbling in his gut jolted, his confined dick twitching at the hot path left behind by the drops of wax falling on him.

Keith was on his knees a few feet away, his hands busy digging through the soft pools of wax, somehow completely missing Lance popping a boner right beside him. Not wanting to arouse suspicion (because _‘professionalism’ _and he was pretty sure Keith would draw the line at fucking in an alien cave), Lance went down as well, his knees sinking into the soft melt underneath him. He sunk his hands down into viscous mix, fingers digging in easily.

When the next few drops land on Lance’s exposed back, the first thing he thinks is that maybe taking off half his uniform off _wasn’t _as good as an idea as he thought it was. The second thing he thinks is that getting on his hands and knees was _probably _the worst thing he could have done in the situation.

The drops that land on him land softly, despite the height of the ceiling. The initial burn is like someone was holding a match by his skin for a second before pulling it away. What follows is a trail of soft fire, like heat is licking at his skin. It’s almost reminiscent of Keith’s tongue, when he’d trail the tip down Lance’s body before taking him into his mouth.

Lance shivered, a chill coursing through him despite the sweat on his brow. His cock was heavy between his trembling thighs, a sudden effort to stay upright overcoming him while he waded through the pool of wax.

The next few drops felt like pinpricks, his anticipation for them heightening the feeling when they landed on his tensed back. A low choked sound managed to escape Lance’s mouth.

Keith briefly looked over at him, his brows furrowed in concern. Lance waved his worry away with a light shake of his head. Keith turned back around, albeit reluctantly and Lance’s bangs clung to his cheeks at the movement of his head.

Biting on his lower lip, Lance slowly crawled forward, his hands feeling weaker as more globs fell on him. His cock was thick and pressing against his tight suit. Lance didn’t even have to fondle himself to be able to tell he was dribbling precum, the droplets getting pushed out of him with every drip drop of wax that hit his exposed back. Shivers were wracking his body almost nonstop and eventually Lance’s mouth fell open, shaky breaths escaping every so often.

His elbows were having a hard time keeping him propped up and his back was pulsing heat, his awareness of it enhanced by the throbbing of it. Lance squeezed his thighs together, bending over slightly and trapping his cock between his quivering thighs and his tensing stomach. The intermittent pressing against his dick, coupled with the steady stream of wax falling from above- it wasn’t long before Lance felt himself spilling into his suit.

He bit down on his lip so hard be was almost half certain he’d broken skin. His entire body was being wracked with shivers, little tears of pleasure beaded in the corner of his eyes as his cock throbbed and pulsed between his legs. His fingers dug into the soft wax under him so deeply it took some effort to tug them out.

The high of his orgasm and the heat of the chamber nearly left Lance delirious. He was almost sure he was starting to sway when the exalted yell of Keith snapped him back to attention.

When Keith turned around, Lance was able to make out the shape of something that looked like a sea slug suspended in an amber yellow crystal.

Forcing himself up, Lance managed to shoot the widely grinning Keith a matching smile and hoped that he interpreted the hot flush on his face as being the result of the heat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> XxX  
come yell at me on [my tumblr](http://dairy-farmer.tumblr.com/)  
or check out [my twitter](https://twitter.com/letsgethismilk)  
full kinktober list [here](https://dairy-farmer.tumblr.com/post/187922644914)  
[the song this entire fic is written around](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BI_0HIz_4JY)  



	17. Swinging

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> technically its swining just with their alternate universe selves (or rather their go lion counterparts)

_Come on fill your cup up_

_Looking for some good luck_

_Good luck, good luck to you_

XxX

Lance always figured that Voltron would end up meeting up with Sven again. Somehow.

Space had a way of working out like that.

Though, while part of him wanted to keep watching Shiro’s baffled expression at his Swedish counterpart, Lance was _much more_ interested in the tall and buff Keith lookalike hanging behind Sven.

He was close enough to have immediately caught Lance’s attention, but different enough to be able to quickly spot distinctions. _‘Akira’, _as the other Keith was apparently called, had a little button nose that was slightly upturned. Keith’s was like a little triangle on his face. Akira’s hair was big and bushy, like he gave himself a blow out every morning. It was also longer than Keith’s mullet which stopped at the nape of his neck. His lashes were long, curled and casting barely visible shadows on his cheeks.

He was pretty. Like_ seriously pretty._

He was also meeting Lance’s gaze, his dark eyes scanning down his form and shooting him a friendly smile when he met his gaze again.

Lance barely stopped himself from turning into a gooey mess and leant back against Keith lounging at his side and eyeing up Lance’s alter ego, who was lurking in a corner nearby.

_‘Isamu’ _was almost a perfect copy of Lance’s dad when he was his age. Or at least similar enough to the photos that Lance saw of him when he was young and dating his mom (and also before his hair started receding but that was always a sensitive topic for poor old pop pop).

His hair was cropped into a mullet and he had an almost unyielding furrow in his brow. His eyes were narrowed on Keith with an intensity that Keith equally matched.

Coran began herding a perplexed Sven and Shiro into Pidge’s lab. Lance could hear distant chatter from Pidge about possibly being able to use them as anchors to one another to send him and the other Guns of Gamora back to their Universe along with other chatter that he didn’t have the capacity to process on the fly.

Akira didn’t move, his eyes still locked on Lance and idly tracing the lines of his body. A bubbling idea sprouted in the back of Lance’s head and a quick glance at Isamu confirmed it. The other man was glaring at Keith but with the slightest edge of_ something else_ in his gaze.

Lance was nothing if not grateful for the few Universal constants there seemed to be.

XxX

The four of them stumbled into one of the free media rooms, far away from Pidge’s lab and out of the way enough that it would take Coran a while to find them if he indeed went looking for them (which he wouldn’t, Lance has noticed that the two of them seemed to function on the same sort of wavelength where they understood each other. Where Lance was the reckless youngster and Coran was the nurse at the free clinic who would test him for STIs)

Lance had a hand wrapped around a hotly flushed Akira’s wrist and Keith was speed walking beside Isamu who pushed him back on the couch the minute they were inside. Keith bounced lightly on the cushions, pushing himself up on his elbow and opening his mouth to say some half thought out jibe that he’d usually throw out at Lance.

The words get choked and swallowed up when Isamu gets down on his knees, situating himself between Keith’s spread legs.

“Akira’s taller than you,” He offered, shrugging off the jacket covering his Gamora outfit and tossing it beside Keith, “I wonder if your dick is as big as his.”

“Isamu!” Akira yelled from beside where Lance was slyly trying to get him to sit down so Lance can take a seat on his thick thighs.

“What?” Isamu asked, head lowered by Keith’s inner thigh that Lance could already see was trembling in anticipation. “Are you worried he might be?”

Akira’s brow is furrowed and he seemed to barely notice Lance climbing into his lap and

straddling his muscular thighs.

“At least slow down a bit! You always go so quickly.”

“I don’t mind.” Keith chimed in, languid and reclined on the couch, staring up at Isamu with a hazy gaze that Lance was well accustomed to.

“Yeah, mind your own business Akira.” Isamu immediately added, smile pulling at his lips like he was all too happy to try and gang up on the other man. Okay, Lance could see the similarity between them now.

Akira huffed a little, but didn’t grumble a complaint like Keith usually would. Instead, he settles his hands gently on Lance’s waist. His grip was firm like he was trying to reassure Lance of his security.

“You’re much smaller than Isamu.” Akira commented quietly, his fingers tapping and flexing slightly at Lance’s side like he was trying to find something for his hands to do. His eyes were skittish, flickering over Lance’s face and trailing down to his chin and lips.

His eyes lingered especially on Lance’s lips.

“You can kiss me if you want.” Lance offered. Isamu let of a muffled snort from behind and Lance didn’t even have to turn to know the sound was muted from him mouthing Keith’s covered cock.

Lance’s words put Akira at ease, his head tilting up and inching slowly toward him. Lance met him halfway, pressing his lips to Akira’s and feeling a jolt shoot down his spine at kissing someone who was so like Keith and so _not _like Keith.

Akira’s hands slid up Lance’s back, his large palms stroking and tugging at Lance’s shirt as he tilted his head, for better access. Lance gyrated his hips in little movements, pressing down against Akira’s crotch and taking slow breaths through his nose when he slipped his tongue between Akira’s lips. He tasted like the fancy pillow mints hotels would put out whenever Lance’s family would take an overnight trip somewhere and have to check in to some place for the night.

Akira’s tongue probed at his, his mouth thick with spit and eager to wrap around Lance’s tongue. Akira pulled away with a quiet _‘smek’_, a trail of spit connecting their lips, his eyes were glittering and glowing like the stars on the observation deck. He swallowed thickly, his eyes big and bright like a little kid who’s just found something amazing.

“I want to fuck you.” He breathed.

Lance bit down on his lip and wiggled eagerly in the other’s lap.

XxX

The thing was that Lance really liked how Keith fucked. He didn’t have a single problem at all for how his little bunny would press him down or bend him over and fuck the ever loving shit out of him.

On more than one occasion they’ve had to stop in the middle and reapply lube to Keith’s dick because what they had at the start had been rubbed off in the friction.

So Lance loved having sex with Keith.

It’s just that with Akira it was different.

Akira didn’t immediately jump into fingering his hole like Keith would. He didn’t even stroke and massage his ass while they made out.

He was steady, slow, stopping frequently to ask if Lance liked something. It was...thoughtful.

Not that Keith _wasn’t_.

But Akira was particular. Like he’d made it his personal mission to ensure that Lance was having a nice time.

He also stared Lance in the eyes the whole time. His forehead resting against Lance’s, his breath ghosting over his mouth, and he’d stare. He’d keep his eyes on Lance’s when he gently worked his finger in with the help of a lube bottle Isamu had tossed at his head when he’d asked for some.

He cradled Lance in his arms, lowering him down to the couch and pressing soft kisses to his lips when he gasped and wiggled his hips at his finger’s intrusions.

The only time he’d pulled away was when the haziness of his eyes faded for a moment and he shot up with frantic words spilling out of his mouth.

“I don’t have a condom.”

He was flushed down to his chest where his uniform was long removed. The outline of his cock was visible through the satiny white briefs he had on.

“What’re you cheating on me or something?”

Lance turned his head to the side enough to spot where a cross Isamu was seated on Keith’s lap, pinning him down and moving his hips in a slow grind. Lance could see Keith’s dick slide in and out of him in a tortuously slow pace. Keith had a hand thrown over his eyes, his head tilted back and biting down near his thumb to muffle his moans.

Akira sputtered at Isamu’s narrow eyed question.

“What? Moody, I would never-”

“Well then you got nothing to worry about.” Isamu replied, expression back to nonchalant and slamming down on Keith who let out a choked groan. “I know that _I _gave nothing to you and you know _you _gave nothing to me.” He explained. “Plus same-size dicked you would tell us this shit if they had something because I swear you’re a goody two shoes pretty boy in every dimension, being all_ ‘I don’t have a condom’_ ” He mocked.

From there Isamu went off on a tangent, complaining while he fucked down and rode Keith. A Keith who Lance would see was visibly losing his mind under him.

Whether it was the talking or the fucking, Lance didn’t know. But he was willing to bet it was a mix of both.

Akira sighed over him, shaking his head in exasperation before turning back to Lance and whispering a small apology in his ear about neglecting him.

Akira’s fingers had been curling against Lance’s walls the entire time so he wouldn’t say he’d been _neglected_. In fact, Akira seemed pretty intent on proving that very fact, spreading the two fingers he had in Lance’s ass.

Lance took slow breaths through his mouth, closing his eyes and furrowing his brows while he focused on the fingers inside him. When he let everything slip away he became almost hyper aware of how foreign they felt in him. Keith liked to stroke his walls, curling his fingers up towards Lance’s stomach when he dragged them against his insides. Akira’s fingers were longer and calloused. Lance could _feel _the roughness of his finger pads as they were pulled out of him.

Immediately afterwards Lance felt something else rest against his hole. Something bigger and thicker that was pushing past his stretched rim. _Fuuuuck that was his cock._

Lance bit back a whimper as a cockhead, bigger than he was used to was worked into him.

Despite what Isamu may have said about Keith and Akira having the same sized cock- Lance _definitely _felt a difference. Akira was girthier, heavier when he bottomed out in Lance, enough that he had to spread his legs more to accommodate him.

His earlier tenderness was still present when he held Lance in a soft grip to bring his body down to meet his thrusts, the wet _‘slaps’ _of the action filling the room in such a surreal way that reminded Lance that _this was happening._ This was actually happening, he was fucking someone besides Keith while still together with Keith.

Akira’s long hair brushed against Lance’s naked collarbones and tickled his nose. His heavy pants and sucked in gasps of breath were cooed into Lance’s ear, sending shivers down his spine. His hands pumped Lance’s cock, stroking and thumbing the bein along the bottom.

When Lance’s orgasm hit him, he was nearly taken by surprise. The sparks of pleasure that had been building up in him sent little flares down his body, curling his toes and sending shivers up his spine. His mouth was open to fill the steaming room with his quiet moans of pleasure whenever Akira nailed him _just right. _

The moment he spilled out onto his stomach, Lance felt Akira tense up over him, his entire body going taut and in a blink he was pulling out of Lance. Lance watched as stroked himself, cock resting on Lance’s stomach. In a single pump he was spilling out, dropping his load onto where Lance’s own release lay.

A breath later and he was falling forward, catching himself on his arms, planting them on either side of Lance’s head. His eyes were closed, forehead furrowed and breathing hard like everything they’d done had taken the wind out of him. A hand appeared from nowhere and pushed his head.

“Hey, don’t go falling asleep just yet Chief.”

Isamu was up, surprisingly already dressed back in his Guns of Gamora uniform.

Casting his eyes to the side Lance was able to spot Keith on the other side of the couch, flushed and passed out.

Alright so that shed a little light on Akira’s reaction if this is how it was for him when he was with Isamu.

Akira took a second to compose himself, pushing himself up and trailing his hands down from Lance’s shoulders, to his stomach, to his waist, to his hips. His fingers trailed lightly, barely touching like he was just trying to take in the lines of Lance’s body but not commit them to memory.

A second ticked by and Akira stood up on shaky legs, helped by Isamu who was rolling his eyes, shoving Akira’s uniform into his hands. Lance watched them, seeing how even though Isamu was tapping his foot in impatience he still helped Akira push his hands through the sleeves. Lance watched as Isamu, in the first move of tenderness he’d seen from him thus far, pushed strands of hair out of Akira’s eyes, squeezing his cheeks as he did so.

Crawling over to Keith’s side, Lance took in the red of his cheeks and the sheen of sweat trailing down his face to his neck. Smiling gently, he spread his discarded jacket over him as a temporary blanket and tugged his head into his lab. Stroking the soft skin of Keith’s cheek, Lance looked up.

Isamu was watching him, his eyes resting on both of them as he led a drowsily swaying Akira towards the doors. A smirk and half-wave goodbye and they were both through the door.

Lance watched the empty space where the two had been for a moment before turning back to Keith. The two of them were so different from him and Keith in so many ways, enough that Lance couldn’t hope to list them all even if he sat down to try.

A flash of the memory of Isamu’s careful eyes watching Akira as he tugged on his uniform sprung up in Lance’s mind. He thought of how he’d already been dressed before Akira and Lance had finished. How he’d been watching them, maybe even watching Lance. Whether that had been to keep an eye out for Akira, or if he’d just been straight up perving, Lance didn’t know.

But he knew, at least, he was sure that they loved each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> XxX  
come yell at me on [my tumblr](http://dairy-farmer.tumblr.com/)  
or check out [my twitter](https://twitter.com/letsgethismilk)  
full kinktober list [here](https://dairy-farmer.tumblr.com/post/187922644914)  
[the song this entire fic is written around](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BI_0HIz_4JY)  



	18. Daddy Kink

_Autumn, I'll be gone_

_Birds will sing their mourning song_

_Song_

XxX

Lance will admit that he’s a bit of a brat. Just a little.

When you grow up the baby of the family, you get a little spoiled. Of course none of his siblings ever seemed to have a problem with it.

Keith, apparently, did.

“Can you just settle on something?” Keith asked, brows furrowed in slight annoyance as Lance hooked a leg over his shoulder, pushing the other one out to dangle over the edge of the bed.

“What?” Lance asked, blinking up innocently at Keith. Keith pursed his lips, his dick tugged almost completely out of Lance. The room was completely dark save for the soft glow of the weird space rocks Keith has stored in a jar on a side table. So Lance can only just _barely _trace out the frown tugging on Keith’s lips as his face hovered above him.

Keith let out a deep sigh, his hips returning to making deep, punctuated thrusts into Lance.

Lance gets it, he really does. He’d probably get a little annoyed too if Keith stopped and changed their positions every five second because he was set on finding a position that made him not use his thighs as much because they were sore from training. (Of course Keith offered to rub them for him but Lance really had his heart set on getting fucked so he could fall asleep. Some people drank warm milk or counted sheep, but Lance McClain got dicked down.)

Keith fucked him for maybe a minute, his pants and gasps wafting into Lance’s ear, his hands grasping at his hips and giving an occasional stroke to his cock- but Lance’s thighs were getting sore.

“Oh- hold on for a second-”

Keith let out a quiet sigh, but nonetheless pushed himself up, waiting patiently as Lance pulled his leg off his shoulder and let his dick slip out to angle himself down. It took some maneuvering but eventually he was able to settle onto his side. Lance had a pillow hugged to his chest, his knees tucked up to his chest so Keith would be able to grasp the soft swell of his hips.

Keith grunted slightly as he slid in behind Lance, his hand falling heavily on his waist as Lance felt him poke his cock against his hole. Keith’s shuddering breath hit Lance’s back, his lips brushing against his sensitive nape and sending shivers up his spine.

“-Always so fickle, you can never make up your mind-” Keith grumbled against him, his arms wrapping around Lance’s waist and fucking into him at an immediate jackhammer pace.

Lance startled a bit at the movement but easily settled down, closing his eyes and breathing softly against his pillow.

“Alright,” He mumbled, voice muffled slightly by the fabric. “I’ll be sure to keep that in mind for next time _daddy_.”

Lance says it with an edge of mocking, the same way he did to Luis when mom and dad would leave him in charge and he’d try to boss Lance and his other siblings around. He didn’t even really mean anything by it.

But Keith freezes against his back, the muscles of his chest going tight from where they were pressed against Lance. His cock is sunk deep into him and Lance swears he felt it throb. Keith lets out a shaky breath that ghosts over Lance’s neck before he goes back to thrusting and pushing his cock into Lance.

The return is too stilted, too forced like someone was dragging themselves back to attention, to be normal.

A second of consideration and the realization of what just happened hits Lance a second later. Any thought, or half thought out idea is shoved out of Lance’s mind when Keith jams his cock straight into him, battering his walls in a way that almost came as a surprise with its suddenness.

Pushing his hips back, Lance tried meeting Keith’s thrusts with his pushes, a wet_ ‘slap slap slap’ _filling the bedroom. Lance dampened his moans against his pillow, breathing out in quiet gasps when he occasionally lifted his head.

It always takes Lance a second to work himself, to get really into the rhythm of fucking. Almost like he was to hype himself up to get even hornier.

In the crisp air, with Keith sheathing his cock inside Lance, he felt his forehead furrow. Lance’s gut was warmed with the heat of Keith entering him, a steady pulsing in his stomach urging little jolts out of Lance with every push of Keith’s cock. Every drag out leaves a lingering throb in Lance’s lower back, aching. Keith’s breaths are soft and breathy, brushing against Lance’s naked shoulders as he covered Lance’s body like a blanket.

The security of Keith shrouding him had Lance letting out fucked out little moans, his gut churning and twisting in hot pleasure at every stroke of Keith’s cock inside him. With his head tilted back, and eyes closed in pleasure, Lance groaned out a muffled whine into his pillow.

“Mmnnn naghhnn _Daaadddy-_”

It slips out. It’s an honest mistake. An honest honest_ honest_ mistake.

It’s just that Keith’s reaction had still been registering in the back of his mind- making it an honest, slip of the tongue, mistake.

But Keith froze at his back.

Lance continued pushing back his hips, like it’d serve as enough of a distraction from his slip because it was a slip, _it was a slip, is was a slip. _ Adjusting so he was softly fucking himself back on the other Paladin, Lance’s teeth were biting into his swollen bottom lip, because no matter what he said (and it wouldn’t happen again) his gut was _hot _, hot and achy for more of Keith

“Daddy-” He choked, partly because he’s a liar and partly because it just slips out- _he can’t help himself_\- burying his face back into the pillow Lance began chanting lowly under his breath “Please,_ please- fuck-_”

Keith shivered. Full body tremors rocking through him as he restarted his pace slowly, almost hesitantly like Lance detecting any movement would make him go silent.

Which wasn’t possible.

Lance wouldn’t shut up even if someone paid him to.

“_Hahhnng_ ah ah ah.” Lance moaned quietly, hanging his head and screwing his eyes shut as Keith sped up, slowly and then quickly and then _really quickly,_ the force of his thrusts rocking Lance forward. Keith’s panting breaths brushed Lance’s shoulder, his barely audible whispers of ‘_fuck fuck fuckkkk’_, filling Lance’s ears.

Keith’s nails dug into the soft skin of Lance’s waist, his grip almost bruising as he _hammered _into Lance.

“Hahh hah aha,” Lance whined, squirming under Keith as every drag had his hole getting _stretched _and his gut feeling _full_. Keith nudged Lance slightly with his hands from where they were holding onto Lane’s hips, _driving _into him.

“Say it again,” He whispered, voice raspy as he ground his cock against Lance’s ass in short, stilted motions like it would drive the words out of Lance. Lance keened, teeth gnawing on his lips as he furrowed his brows at the building pressure inside him. He tried opening his mouth but it was so thick with drool and spit he could barely get a word out.

Keith didn’t seem too satisfied with Lance’s attempts, his hands stroking up Lance’s sides, kissing his skin with his fingers.

“C’mon, say idda again, say id for me _baby_.” Keith’s tone slowed, his words falling into the slight intonation of his accent, the bare edge of a southern drawl tugging at his words.

Lance shivered, a whine getting stuck in his throat as Keith’s thrusts began deeper, lingering inside of Lance like he was trying to leave a piece of himself behind.

“Say id, sayid for me baby, my sweet baby-”

Lance cried because couldn’t Keith see he was _trying_? is mouth was so thick, so slick with spit _he couldn’t- he just couldn’t._

Keith leaned down, nuzzling his cheek against Lance’s gaped mouth, lips struggling to form words as he ground his cockhead against Lance’s prostate.

“Baby, baby, baby,” He whispered, against Lance’s closed eyelids, lips brushing against them sweetly. “My sweet baby, my good boy, won’t you say it for me?”

Lance could feel tears leaking out of the corners of his eyes, frustration gripping him as he finally cleared up enough to be able to speak.

“Daddy-” Lance choked, mouth falling open as Keith began shivering over him. “Daddy- please, oh god, please- I need it, please, please, _please oh daddy-_”

Lance barely got to say another word, his voice cut off as Keith began _fucking _him. The first thrust jostles Lance so badly he nearly worries he’ll be knocked off the bed.

Lifting his knee, Keith clambered to get on top of Lance, hands _gripping _and _spreading _his cheeks as he _fucked _down into him.

Lance’s cock was trapped between his stomach getting rubbed and polished against the soft, silky blankets under him. Keith was thrusting so quickly against Lance, jostling him against the bed so harshly, Lance was half sure his brain was going to start leaking out of his ears. It was like someone flipped a switch and set Keith Kogane to ‘vibrate’. A strangled moan crawled out of Lance’s throat at the action, and all his squirming, all his nearly wiggling away from Keith was put a stop to with the other boy gripping him tightly and tugging him back to him.

Keith _buried _into Lance, grinding his cock against the soft walls of his insides, Lance crying out at the action.

“That’s my boy” Keith whispered, voice low and cooing to Lance’s ear. “My sweet, beautiful boy-”

Keith stopped, halting his thrusts in favor of grinding his cock into Lance, hitting the bare edge of his prostate but not offering much up beside the soft rocking he was doing. Lance whined, wriggling his hips and trying to push back against Keith. Lance’s dick was leaking and full, his gut pulsing with the barest edge of an orgasm- Lance was so close, he could _taste _it. He was close,_ he was close, he was close-_

“_Please_,” Lance begged, on the verge of sobbing. Scratch that no, he was sobbing.

Hot fat tears were streaming down Lance’s cheeks, leaving behind salty trails. “_Please, please, oh please-_”

“Please what?” Keith asked. His voice was steady but Lance could hear the undercurrent tremor, he could feel Keith’s hands twitching where they were resting on Lance’s ass.

“Please, _daddy_.” Lance moaned, pushing his hips up and clenching down around Keith’s cock. “Please daddy, I’m so close, _I’m so close- don’t you want me to cum_?” Lance was babbling, words spilling out of his mouth at a rapid fire pace, a complete 180 from before. Keith’s nails were digging in so deeply, Lance could feel trails of heat being left behind as they were dragged down his cheeks.

Keith pulled his cock out, dragging his length out to the point that only his head was left behind, barely kept inside by Lance’s weakly clenching rim. _And Lance wanted to cry._

“I do,” Keith moaned against Lance’s shoulder, pushing back in with his words. “I want you to feel good, baby- want you to feel _so good._”

Lance whined under him, squirming as Keith pulled and pushed into him, his thumb pressing harshly against Lance’s rim.

“_Unnhh-_” Keith moaned, his hips speeding up as he rabbited into Lance, his cock wrecking his walls with the pace he going at. Lance felt warmth spreading through his body, like tea on a cold day, like fireworks in the summer, _ like ice cream for breakfast_\- his toes curling, and eyes sliding shut as his mouth fell open and cried _and cried and cried-_

“_Daddy_!”

Keith grunted against his back, his body half collapsing on Lance as hot cum _spilled _into him, scorching heat _painting _his insides, _filling _his insides, _stuffing him to the brim._

Lance whined, feeling his own release flow out onto the blankets under him, the fabric immediately sticking and clinging to his hot skin.

Keith’s cock jolted inside him, spurts leaving him and coating Lance’s insides _white _as he ground his cock against his ass. Harsh breaths leaving him as he nestled his mouth beside Lance’s ear, like he wanted to make _sure _he could hear every sound coming out of him.

Lance felt his body go lax as Keith rode out his orgasm, his hands gripping and clenching the blankets under him as wetness flooded him.

When he was done, Keith gently pulled out, stroking a tender finger over Lance’s stretched hole, like he was committing it to memory, and falling down beside him.

Lance took slow breaths, his eyelids heavy as he took in every throb and pulse emanating from his body.

His thighs were the worst.

They were _absolutely burning._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> XxX  
come yell at me on [my tumblr](http://dairy-farmer.tumblr.com/)  
or check out [my twitter](https://twitter.com/letsgethismilk)  
full kinktober list [here](https://dairy-farmer.tumblr.com/post/187922644914)  
[the song this entire fic is written around](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BI_0HIz_4JY)  



	19. Mommy Kink

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *last chapter daddy kink. this chapter mommy kink*  
ariana grande voice: it's equality.
> 
> XxX  
this chapter contains penis in vagina sex. vaginal sex. vaginal fingering.

_Living la dolce vita_

_Life couldn't get much sweeter_

XxX

With all the good luck he’s had in his life, Lance always figured there would be a cutoff.

One day there’d come a day where none of his smooth talking or charm would be enough to get him out of a sticky situation.

Lance just never imagined that situation coming at the hands of the ‘flesh molting’ sap from an alien flower tree. Whose name only managed to bring up images of soft and fleshy crabs losing and breaking out of their hard shells.

But apparently it didn’t have much to do with trees or seafood.

“It’s actually more of a fungus than a tree!” Coran happily informs him as Lance lays uncomfortably on a scanning table. “Its spores are used by the Merulian Vondeetle, curious little creatures, you see the effect on them is quite fascinating-”

“Fascinating like me losing my dick?” Lance asked, hands laying flat at his side as Coran stuck and poked him with little sampling instruments. Shiro was standing beside the table, brows furrowed as he tried reading the Altean graphs popping up on the nearby screen. Lance understood his concern, his tumble with the ‘flesh molting’ mold of the forest _was _done on Shiro’s watch afterall.

“Well it’s similar to the overall effect!” Coran gladly replies, ignoring Lance’s flinch as he took a blood sample by pricking his fingers with a sharp nail clipper like tool. “You see, the Merulian Vondeetle has been brought near extinction several times, cutting the amount of mating pairs straight in half- until the sap comes into play, when consumed it gives the Vondeetle the ability to change sex.”

“Like a clownfish?” Shiro asked, brows quirking.

“Haven’t a clue what that is!” Coran happily replies before helping Lance push himself off the table. “Fortunately, looks as though you didn’t ingest enough to initiate a full change, none of your internal organs have undergone any form of molting!”

Coren points at a chart on the nearby screen that Lance couldn’t read.

“The effects should wear off eventually- it’s just a matter of time, my boy!”

Okay. Alright. Waiting. Lance could do that.

XxX

Almost a week later and Lance was _still _waiting.

Both Pidge and Hunk have had their laughs.

Shiro has tried to awkwardly apologize for something that wasn’t really his fault.

Coran and Allura have assured him to continue remaining patient.

Now it’s not that Lance is _particularly _impatient or upset- it’s just that the novelty of touching his tits and trying to masturbate had worn off.

He missed his dick. He missed being able to masturbate by stroking himself under his covers or catching a minute in the bathroom between breaks during training.

Now his fingers had to trail further south, stroking and circling and thrusting.

Before it all began, Lance had been with plenty of girls before, it’s just that _usually _he had a bird’s eye view.

And apparently there was a learning curve (because his wrist was beginning to hurt, he _swore _he was getting carpal tunnel).

At least, between everything that went down, Keith hadn’t changed. The other boy was the same hard headed, bellicose asshole he always was.

XxX

By the second week, Lance was growing just the _slightest _bit worried. But Coran had never been wrong before (of course only if you discounted all the times he tried performing some mental math. But hey, Lance couldn’t do that either, so who was he to judge?)

Normally, Lance would take his whining to Keith but the other boy had been away on Blade missions for the last few days and had only _just _come back.

So he’d save his whingeing for the morning when Keith wasn’t so tuckered out.

Nobody ever said Lance couldn’t be thoughtful sometimes.

Unlike missions with Voltron, Blade assignments always seemed to tire Keith out more. He’d come back to the Castle, dragging his feet back to their room like a zombie, his gaze bleary and tired when he collapsed down beside Lance.

On those nights Lance would tug Keith’s uniform off for him, heaving at the heavy soled boots Kolivan prescribed. And Keith, like a kitten seeking warmth, would curl close to Lance’s body, laying his head down in his lap.

It was the basic regiment that Lance did almost mindlessly, reclining back with a pillow to cushion his back while he ran his fingers through Keith’s hair.

Occasionally, Keith would up the ante, if he felt up to it. Mostly half hearted humping that stopped after a few seconds or some lazy making out. Usually not much more.

But as Lance lightly scratched Keith’s scalp, feeling tiny shivers course down his back, he felt something different from their usual routine.

Mainly Keith’s hardened length straining against his boxers and rubbing against Lance’s knee. Keith’s hips moved in little circles, grinding up and down against Lance’s knee as his hands pawed gently at Lance’s clothes where they lay on his lap.

So Keith was horny.

_Sweet_.

And Lance couldn’t really blame him, the two of them hadn’t had a free hour between them, that didn’t involve sleeping in the same bed so they could both wake up on time for training, in _weeks_.

Carefully, Lance bent his knee, pressing harder against Keith’s cock and feeling the strained sigh that was breathed against his stomach where Keith had his head tucked. Moving his leg up and down, Lance rubbed Keith through his boxers, listening as his strained breaths filled the quiet of the room. Another press against Keith’s poor cock and the other boy was clambering up, half crawling up Lance’s body and shoving their mouths together.

Keith’s tongue felt dry, parts of his mouth sticky and Lance knew it was because the Blade of Marmora didn’t exactly break during missions for water and orange slices. Keith’s hands drifted to his hips, fingers curling around the fabric and rolling it down Lance’s thighs, his hands blindly reaching for the tube of lube they kept under the pillow.

This surprised Lance. Not because Keith’s fingers were too high up and trying to finger a hole that was further south, but because in the two weeks since some tree sap made him dick-less, Keith hadn’t _once _tried to go cave diving.

Lance knows _he _did. Like, easily within the first five minutes he was left alone.

But better late than never, Lance certainly wasn’t about to complain.

Keith’s fingers finally find Lance’s entrance, pushing one in and curling it slightly to drag against the walls like he usually did. His technique was rough, like he did when fingering Lance’s ass but apparently not aware that cunts needed some softer treatment.

Lance angled his hips, wiggling slightly away from Keith’s fingers and squirming further down on the mattress to be able to speak lowly into Keith’s ear.

“_Slower_, bunny” He breathed, “and be careful with your nails.”

Keith swallowed thickly, his throat bobbing with the movement as he nodded against him, a second finger working it’s way in as he buried his head in the crook of Lance’s neck. He mouthed at Lance’s collar bones lightly touching his lips to the soft swell of Lance’s bosom.The touch was feather light, almost tickling Lance with how lightly he skimmed his warm lips against Lance’s skin.

Keith was grinding his crotch to Lance’s thigh, the tip of his cock wet and soaking through his boxers as it glided against his inner thigh. Lance clenched down slightly on Keith’s fingers, still unaccustomed to being able to flex muscles where he couldn’t before.

Keith went still above him at the action, his body shaking like a leaf in the wind, a stuttered breath hit Lance’s throat. Keith’s two fingers gently pressed to Lance’s walls, feeling them out with the pads of his fingers as he sunk down to the knuckle.

Lance let out a slightly gutted sound, holding his breath as Keith gently dragged them out. Looking slowly up and into the blanket of Keith’s hair hanging over him, Lance could see veins popping up out of Keith’s throat, the other boy’s body wound up like a coiled spring.

“You can put it in if you want.” Lance whispered against Keith’s throat. He felt the Red Paladin groan lowly, the vibration of his vocal cords sending little jolts against Lance’s lips pressed to his throat. “You can fuck me.” Lance offered, voice hushed and low as Keith let out another low sound, deep in his chest.

Keith didn’t say much to the offer, instead, raising to his knees and settling closer between Lance’s spread thighs.

“_Hahhnn ahhhh-_” Keith choked, his hips squirming as he tried pushing down his boxers with one hand. Lance felt Keith’s hot cock brush his sensitive inner thighs. It’s hefty girth was settled between Lance’s legs, one of Keith’s hands gripped Lance’s waist to hold him still, while the other steadied his cock. There was a slight tremble in Keith’s form, a wound up eagerness like a jack in the box you were winding up, waiting to see when it would pop out.

Lance flopped his head back against the pillow, pushing his hips up as Keith sighed shakily against his chest. Lips resting on a fading hickey. The first push in was a stretch, Lance feeling the head inch in slowly even though he could feel Keith’s barely restrained shivers above him.

“_Ghhnn hahh hah_-” Keith moaned, voice barely suppressed as he pushed himself slowly and fully into Lance, bottoming out. Lance squirmed from where he was planted on Keith’s dick, arching and moving his hips and reaching between his legs to rub at himself because _oh this is what it felt like to get fucked when you had a pussy._

No wonder all the girls he’d ever been with liked it so much. Which in hindsight was probably the most douchebag thing Lance had ever thought and he could only be grateful that Keith couldn’t read minds.

Keith’s hips pulled back, his cock dragging slowly out of Lance’s insides with a thick _wet _sound before _shoving _himself back in with double the force.

“Mmnnn naaahahh.” Lance hummed, lips pressing together as Keith heaved heavily against his cheek, his mouth open and wet and mouthing Lance’s soft skin. Keith slammed back into Lance, his hips working in little short thrusts, barely pulling out half his cock before diving back into him.

“_Unghh_.” Keith grunted against Lance, his mouth fitting over the other Paladin’s and slicking his mouth with his tongue. Lance rubbed harder at the nub of his core, feeling flashes of heat course through his body at being in tandem with Keith’s thrusts. Keith’s cock felt slicker sliding inside him, every tug of his cock accompanied by slick wet sounds that filled Lance’s ears. His insides trembled with Keith’s thrusts, clenching almost involuntarily on the thick length inside him, trying desperately to keep him in with every grind.

Keith’s mouth pulled away, his lips thick with Lance’s spit, his brows furrowed as his mouth was open in silent pleasure. Little _‘ah ahh ahhah nnn’ _sounds whispered out as Keith was pounding into Lance’s slick wet folds, his breath heavy and stilted, his mouth forming words as his eyes slipped closed. Keith buried his face against Lance’s neck, his lips kissing idly at free skin as he murmured and muffled words against Lance’s throbbing pulse.

“_M-mommy-_” Keith whined softly, like a fairy’s breath.

A quiver traveled through Lance’s cunt, the muscles clamping down on Keith’s length pounding him. A whine left the other boy as he ground his cock as close as he could. Keening as he lowered his hands to spread Lance’s thighs further, keeping them open as he gripped soft, warm flesh.

Lance’s fingers didn’t stop rubbing, pressing down _harder _on his clit as Keith’s hot flush traveled all down to his chest. Keith gasped wetly against Lance, shoulders trembling like he was gunna start crying as he rubbed his cock deeply against Lance’s insides.

Cupping his free hand, Lance used it to stroke Keith’s cheek, gingerly tugging his chin close, raising it to hover over his mouth. Keith’s eyes were hazy, cloudy with pleasure as he rocked into Lance. He was biting down on his lips, holding back the whines in his throat as his foggy eyes met Lance.

Lance kept his stare, feeling his lips brush Keith’s, feeling as his mouth fell open, as little desperate whispers of ‘_mommy, mommy, mommy-’_ were breathed against his lips.

“Harder, bunny.” Lance murmured, stroking his hands down Keith’s back and feeling a shiver travel down his spine. “_Harder_, baby.”

Keith’s breath hitched, his hips stopping for a second before he was _plowing _into Lance, the sharp _‘slaps’ _of their skin meeting filling the room. Lance choked, his fingers wet and slick and pressing _deep _against him, curling them in slightly between his velvet lips and feeling Keith’s cock brush against them as he _hammered _in.

Keith kept his head hovered over Lance, his eyes screwed shut and brows furrowed so intensely he looked like he was in pain.

“D’you like that, Keith? Bunny? Baby? You like it?” Lance whispered, words babbling and spilling out of his mouth, practically kissed to Keith’s mouth their faces were so close.

Keith’s bottom lip was sucked in between his teeth, the sharp edge of his canine digging into it as he shakily nodded his head, too taken to speak.

Heat was curling and building in Lance’s stomach, Keith pounding into his gut enhancing the feeling.

“Use your words- tell me.” Lance breathed, shivering as his nub twitched helplessly under his fingers, tingling traveled through Lance’s body, the heat _spreading _in him.

“I like it-” Keith gasped, words slurred as he gasped against Lance’s mouth, “y-yes, I _hahhhnn_\- I ah ahhh hahhh _mommy-_”

Lance was _so wet fuck. _Even squeezing lightly on Keith’s cock and Lance could feel wetness _push _out of his pussy. The air was thick, his inner thighs were _a mess_, coated thickly and covered with slick sweet wetness that was gliding on, spreading on Keith’s hips and thighs as he scrambled to get closer, _to get deeper._

“F-feels so good-” Keith panted, mouth hanging open as gasps left him, “I-I can’t ‘m gunna cum-_ nngghh ‘m gunna cum-_”

“Cum, Keith.” Lance soothed, his voice shaky even as he tried to keep it steady. “Baby, sweetie, good boy- _Fuck- ahnn hah hah_\- my sweet boy”

Resting his hand against the other boy’s cheek, Lance’s hips twitched, jerking as warmth flooded him, his pussy clenching and working on Keith’s cock as he shoved it in as deep as he could, mewling weakly against Lance’s skin at his release. Lance let out a cry as his orgasm hit him, his fingers _soaked _as his clit pulsed, forcing him to clamp down on Keith’s throbbing length.

Keith nearly fell over, slumping down on Lance with exhaustion in every line of his body. Nuzzling his neck, Lance felt Keith’s lips mouth an inaudible final _‘mommy’ _before his body went lax, nestled inside him.

Keith’s head was heavy where it was laying on one of Lance’s tits, his cheek soft and resting against the supple flesh. His slow breaths, brushed against the warm skin, his mouth hanging open just by Lance’s buttery brown nipple, just a little bit closer and he’d be able to latch on. Trying not to jostle the other boy too much, the edge brushed Keith’s top lip as Lance squirmed slightly under him, carefully maneuvering the exhausted Paladin onto his back and sticking a pillow under his head.

Keith’s softened cock slipped out of Lance with a quiet _‘squelch’ _that has Lance clamping his legs closed to not let anything fall onto the freshly washed blankets.

Lance recalls all the girls he’d ever slept with getting up to pee afterwards, all of them reciting the same line about ‘flushing’ something out to prevent an infection. Lance figured that with the lack of progress the past two weeks, it was probably a safe bet to follow their advice.

Casting a single glance back at Keith’s sleeping face, Lance carefully got up. Keith always got sleepy after sex, it was why they mostly did it at night and right before they went to sleep. But usually he was able to keep his eyes open for a few minutes before conking out. Which meant he was probably more exhausted than he’d let on, no matter how _good _of a dicking he’d just given Lance.

As he walked, Lance felt Keith’s release drip down his thigh and just as the shot of panic shot through him it just as quickly disappeared, Coran’s words ringing in his head, _‘looks as though you didn’t ingest enough to initiate a full change-’._

Thank god for Coran’s tendency to overshare.

XxX

The next morning when Lance walked into breakfast beside Keith, he was back to his former dicked and tight peced glory.

“Fascinating.” Coran commented as Lance spooned a gritty orange goo onto his plate that tasted vaguely like cornmeal. “I’d been doing some calculations the night before to give you a more accurate assessment on when the spores would flush through your system but it appears they went away sooner than expected.”

He says it with a tone of surprise, the slightest undercurrent of suspicion.

Lance shrugged, mouth stuffed full and waving away Shiro’s vague questions of how he was.

Coran nodded absently, nearly mumbling under his breath. “Perhaps I miscounted the factors at hand, I must have missed something that would affect the transformation.”

Lance thinks back to the night before, how he’d waddled to the bathroom filled with warmth and with an ache between his legs that he usually felt in his ass.

He paused for a second and then spooned another load of goo into his mouth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> u know whats bullshit- that the mommy kink tag is apparently synonymous with the ‘Mother Complex’ tag but the daddy kink tag isn’t??? seriously look at all the negative connotations one has while the other doesn't
> 
> weak. pitiful. yall are blind to the world of possibilities and i feel sorry for you
> 
> RIP to ppl who call themselves ‘kinky’ but im different
> 
> XxX  
come yell at me on [my tumblr](http://dairy-farmer.tumblr.com/)  
or check out [my twitter](https://twitter.com/letsgethismilk)  
full kinktober list [here](https://dairy-farmer.tumblr.com/post/187922644914)  
[the song this entire fic is written around](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BI_0HIz_4JY)  



	20. Somnophilia

_Don't you give me a reason_

_That it's not the right season_

XxX

Lance always figured that with how often he got laid, him feeling horny was not an occurrence that should be as frequent as it was.

Especially not when poor, tired, worn out Keith was half asleep in bed beside him and still trying to jack him off. It got to the point that Lance was just seconds away from jetting to the bathroom to finish himself off.

Which he’d do if he didn’t think that _Keith _being the one to get him off meant so much to the other paladin.

“Bunny, you know I’m perfectly happy to-”

“_Shuuu_.” Keith’s hair was splayed on the pillow, his eyelids fighting to stay open despite how frequently they slid closed. Keith’s slicked hand was pumping Lance’s full cock with half-asleep strokes, his other hand was holding down Lance’s palm against where his own straining length was pushing against his boxers.

Well Keith Kogane was nothing if not dedicated to the cause. That cause being their dicks.

“Get on top of me.” Keith slurred, turning slightly on his back and pulling his hand of Lance’s cock. The Red Paladin’s hands trailed down to his boxer clad thighs, pushing them down with minimal effort as his cock stood straight up. Lance pushed himself up, swinging a leg over Keith’s and settling down on the other boy’s thighs.

Keith’s hands stroked at Lance’s legs and stomach, occasionally straying down to pump his cock. His hands were heavy, slow with drowsiness even as he tried tugging Lance’s hips up, to get him to hover over his cock.

Waxy trails littered Lance’s stomach and cock, left over from Keith’s coated hands that were tugging at his own dick and probing at Lance’s loosened hole. Keith’s eyes were practically completely closed, his brow relaxed as he took slow even breaths.

“Ya know you’re just gunna fall asleep halfway through this.” Lance pointed out. Because he could see it in his head, Keith would try to keep his grip on Lance’s hips as he rode him, he’d be able to stay awake for a few minutes but then he’d fall asleep.

Ah c’est la vie.

“Dun care.” Keith whined, tugging Lance down to slip on his cock because he was an absolute baby and arguing with him was the equivalent of watching an idiot drive into a brick wall.

“Oh and what am I supposed to do when you fall asleep?”

And Lance was the idiot up to the task.

Keith shrugged, the movement looking more like he was shifting in bed rather than replying to Lance.

“You can jus’ keep goin.” Keith replied hoarsley, head tilting back as Lance lowered himself on his length.

Half asleep or not Keith was still harder than a fire hydrant and Lance shivered as his rim stretched around the other boy’s cock. Keith’s cock sunk into him like it was at home, situating perfectly inside of Lance’s insides when he finally bottomed out.

Keith’s cheeks were slightly flushed, his brow furrowed as Lance rose up on his knees, thighs clenching just before dropping back down. Usually that move would drive a punched out sound out of Keith, send his hand scrambling to latch onto Lance’s waist to give himself a semblance of control.

This time Keith let out a quiet grunt, his limbs loose by his side and breathing steadily through his nose like he was on the losing side of fighting off sleep.

“Keeiiithh.” Lance whined, nudging at his cheeks with a finger and lightly rocking on his cock.

“Hmmnn-” Keith hummed, his eyes still closed and lost to the world as a soft pat met Lance’s thigh. “Jus’ keep goin’” Keith murmured, words barely audible, “ ‘M good jus’ keep goin’.”

Lance stalled for a few seconds, Keith’s cock still heavy and hard inside him even as he dozed in front of Lance’s eyes. A light snore rose from Keith, his mouth slackening in the same way it did when he drooled.

Lance clenched down on Keith’s length, pushing down to grind against the other’s lap. Keith’s expression didn’t change save for a slight twitch in his brow.

Of course he’d leave Lance to do all the work (not that Lance didn’t do the same to Keith sometimes but he couldn’t help it if he felt lazy).

But still, if there was one thing Lance was good at, it was making lemonade.

XxX

“Ahh hah hahhnn-” Lance moaned, whipping his hips and grinding down on Keith’s cock. His rocking jostled the bed cot slightly but not enough to wake the sleeping Red Paladin under him. Keith’s hands were spread out on his sides, his cheek pressed against his pillow with a thin line of drool coming out of his mouth, completely conked out and not even registering Lance fucking himself on his dick aside from the occasional shiver that would snake through his body.

Lance’s hands were planted on either side of Keith’s sleeping beauty head, fingers clenching at the fabric of the pillow as he rode Keith and neglected his own cock that bobbed between their stomachs.

Keith’s brow creased in a funny little way when Lance clenched down on him. When Lance ground down on his lap, his mouth would fall open slightly, his tongue poking out slightly like he was dreaming of tonguing Lance. Small little things that flitted across Keith’s face were picked up on Lance’s radar, things that he normally would’ve missed when the two of them were in the heat of the moment and chasing their joint orgasms.

Keith’s moans became little barely audible sighs, only perceptible when Lance would hunch over and lean his ear close to the other boy’s mouth, hearing a mix of his quiet snores and even quieter sighs.

It was a far cry from the desperate clawing Keith would do to Lance’s thighs and ass, leaving behind hot trails of scratches on his legs that would burn during training the next morning.

Now Lance had slack limbs under him and Keith’s breathy gasps that had his dick leaking like a broken water pipe. Keith’s skin was warm, his cheeks still keeping their rosy flush, barely any sweat littered his brow.

Lance, on the other hand, was heaving. His breath was heavy and choked as he rose up and down on Keith’s length, his whines barely suppressed when Keith’s cockhead would lean against his prostate in every downward motion. His ‘_ahhnn mmhahh’_ sounds flooded the room, filling it enough that it made up the difference for Keith’s quiet sounds.

Darting his hand between his legs, Lance gripped his cock in tight strokes, pumping himself in time with the heavy _‘slaps’ _of his thrusts. Keith’s legs shifted under Lance with the brutal pace he was setting, his brows developing a slight furrow between them as his mouth fell open to let out his quiet sighs of contentment as Lance whimpered in his lap.

“_K-Keith-_” Lance gasped whipping his hips harder against Keith’s lap, clenching down on the length inside him with every rocking motion and feeling some kind of deep satisfaction when he hears Keith let out a distinct _‘ahhahhnn’_.

“ ‘M gunna cum-” Lance whispered, squeezing tighter on his cock as the first few spurts began leaking out. Keith shifted under him, his hips angling slightly as he weakly kicked at the blanket under him. “_Keith-_ fuck- _oh my god-_”

Lance let out a strangled cry as he forced his hips down, taking Keith as deep as he could get him, his insides trembling and clenching around him as he spilled out between their stomachs. Lance’s thighs clenched with effort, his entire body hunched over. The high of his orgasm crashing over him nearly drowned everything out, even the sound of Keith whining underneath him, low sounds of _‘unghh hnngg’_ escaping as his hips tried to hump up where his dick was buried in Lance’s ass.

A second of confusion passes before Lance feels an undeniable warmth coating his insides, Keith’s thrusts beginning to weaken as Lance pushed himself back up, shivering as he felt the softening twitches of Keith’s cock inside him.

Almost as soon as the movements coursed through the other Paladin, they were gone. Leaving behind a slackened Keith who was silent for a beat before his snoring restarted.

Lance watched a trail of drool drip down from his lip to his cheek.

With his own limbs becoming pliant and sleepy, Lance gently settled down beside Keith. Feeling a slight soreness in his thighs as he moved to lay down, Lance let out a little huff. As soon as his head hit the pillow Lance’s eyes slip closed, the only sound that filled the room was the low and barely audible sound of Keith breathing next to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> XxX  
come yell at me on [my tumblr](http://dairy-farmer.tumblr.com/)  
or check out [my twitter](https://twitter.com/letsgethismilk)  
full kinktober list [here](https://dairy-farmer.tumblr.com/post/187922644914)  
[the song this entire fic is written around](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BI_0HIz_4JY)  
XxX  
[ALSO PLEASE CHECK OUT THIS AMAZING ART @Kyun87742504 FROM TWITTER DID FOR CH 12!!!!!](https://twitter.com/Kyun87742504/status/1185957732471496704)  



	21. Gang Bang

_Babe, I love you a lot_

_I'll give you all I've got_

XxX

Lance knew that he talked big, and that usually meant that people ended up thinking he couldn’t deliver. Which was totally chill in his books, because it wasn’t as if anyone was going to be asking him to _prove _anything anytime soon.

Or at least he’d like to have _thought _that.

Until another weird ass planet decided it was going to join the Voltron Alliance.

Seriously, if Allura and Coran weren’t going to supply the Paladins with a manual then Lance was just going to have to make one himself.

XxX

“The Allaharta are a people with very traditional rituals,” Allura began slowly, her eyes lingering on each of the Paladins with meaningful stares which meant that at least one of them was going to be totally screwed. That is if the ‘truth-revealing’ bracelets Coran locked on all of them when they walked into the main deck weren’t enough.

“The Allaharta follow a vetting process for the chosen representative to establish an alliance,” Allura continued, the bracelet on Lance’s hand tingling slightly from where it rested on his suit covered skin. “From our transmissions they will only accept a Paladin to be a potential devotee.”

“A _what_?” Pidge asked, frowning form their control panel and where they were fiddling with the glowing circle around their wrist.

“Is this like on Marga I-BB when we had to sit through that Alter Priest’s ceremony? Because I don’t think I can handle that again, my legs get crampy just thinking of it.” Hunk interjected, his hands pulling and stretching at his own wrists attachment. Shiro hovered beside him, glancing over the Yellow Paladin’s shoulder before flickering back to the ring around his mechanical arm.

“Yeah, and some explanation for these bindings would be nice too,” Shiro added, “they don’t look like Altean tech to me.”

“Sharp eyes Number One, they’re not!” Coran replied from his position at the helm. “An Allaharta representative sent them up so that the devotee can be selected among you lot.”

Lance glanced down at his yellow lighted bracelet. It looked more like the light up glow sticks you would get at a street fair than some fancy alien technology. There was a little latch that sealed it closed but none of his picking got it to budge even a little.

“The ceremony varies every cycle so your bindings will fall off on their own as you enter the head temple.” Coran continued , corralling them all towards the lift that would take them planetside. “The Paladin whose bracelet remains will be the chosen devotee and be the one to sit in for the initiation process for the Alliance to be fulfilled.”

“My father was once chosen,” Allura offered, joining the other Paladins in the lift as it began to descend. “On that cycle the ritual was for a Trial of Wits, the most brilliant minds of Allahar all descended on the temple and took on my father for the sake of securing passage for Altean explorer ships through their edge of the galaxy.”

Allura’s voice was light, a reminiscent smile tugging at her lips before refocusing in front of her as the lift doors slid open.

“They say the trials are taxing on all who complete them, no matter the subject, all lasting from the time their sun sets to the time it rises.” She continued, eyes narrowed and striding forward alongside them as they all walked in the direction of the triangular temple in the distance, crowds of people corralled at the base of it. “But no matter which of you are chosen, I am confident in each of your abilities to secure this alliance”

With the way Allura was phrasing it, this ‘devotee’ stuff seemed pretty exclusive. The other Paladins seemed to agree, their fiddling with their bracelets stopping as they started climbing the steps up to the peak. Crowds of people gathered at the base surrounding them, their clothes bright neon colors that flowed like the wind while they danced under a sky of streamers and banners.

It looked more like a party to Lance than the strict, uptight ritual he thought it would be given what Coran and Allura had told them about. Lines of uniformed Allaharta flanked the stairs up the temple. Through the thick fabric and face helmets on them, Lance could make out humanesque features, all of them with notched elfish ears poking out from slots at the side of their heads. Their bodies were lithe and long, like birch trees littering a park.

At the peak of the temple, an arch curved over the entrance. From where he was standing Lance could make out robed fingers mingling inside, their long limbs moving in soft motions. He hadn't even realized he was walking along with the others until he heard delicate _‘clink’ _sounds. Looking down, Lance spotted the bracelets that had been bound to their wrists clinking to the floor, split in two. It wasn’t until he felt stares on him that he started looking for his own pieces littering the ground.

“The Blue Paladin is our chosen devotee.”

Lance’s eyes flickered up, his fingers rubbing the edge of his bracelet between his fingers. An Allahar with long braided hair was watching him, their robe silky and glinting slightly under the beads of light strung across the ceiling.

Oh man hottie alert.

“Head Allavar.” Allura greeting nodding her head, Lance and the others scrambling to follow her example. “The Voltron Alliance is grateful for your welcome.”

Lance nodded, moving to stand beside Keith who was rubbing his freed wrist and eyeing the Allaharta in the room, uncertainty almost palpable. Which Lance could understand, it wouldn’t be the first time they’d had the wool pulled over their eyes with a batch of seemingly trustworthy aliens. Only thing this batch had going for them was that Alfor had apparently gone through their trials as well.

Oh shit, that meant _Lance _would have to be going through them too.

Lance’s eyes flickered to the edges of the temple, tracking down the fancy gold detailing on the walls. Okay this place seemed a little too fancy to be hosting the planet’s annual chess tournament.

“Voltron is always welcome.” The Head Allavar replied, their, yellow eyes drifting to Lance who could only stand and offer a hesitant wave. “The Mother Temple has chosen _you _as Voltron’s devotee.” He observed, with little intonation in his voice so Lance had no idea whether he was supposed to feel courteous or offended.

Also the _what now_ chose Lance?

“I feel I must warn you,” Head Allavar continued, “but the Trials of Indulgence are not for the faint of spirit, many devotees from all over Allahar have failed to complete it.”

Oh fuck that did not sound good.

“I have hopes that a Paladin of Voltron will be different.”

Oh _fuck_ this guy and his slanted wording so Lance couldn’t tell if he needed to dislike him.

Also Trials of Indulgence? It sounded good but it so obviously wasn’t.

“Oh!” Allura said, a startled sound leaving her. Her eyes were widened, a bluish tinge colored her cheeks that Lance easily recognized as a flush because as human as Allura and Coran looked there were always the little things that reminded Lance that they weren’t.

Also, what was with the _oh_, that didn’t sound like a positive _oh _to Lance’s ears. Keith seemed to be of the same opinion, his brows furrowing and body shifting in Lance’s direction.

“Our...our transmissions did not indicate that _this _was the cycle for the Trial of...Indulgence.” Allura began, her hands wringing in front of her which was enough to shoot off warning bells in the other Paladin’s heads.

Oh god they just sold Lance didn’t they. That’s usually how these things ended up turning out, one of them accidentally gets sold and then they all had to pool their resources together to buy them back.

“The Trials have changed since the Altean King last arrived.” Head Allavar replied, his three fingered hand gesturing to the rest of the room. Floating trays lazily swirled through the room, some piled with what looked like finger snacks while others were piled high with square cups filled with pink fizzing liquid. “The Blue Paladin will be in capable hands, he may even have a chaperon accompany him if it would please you.”

“I’ll go.” Keith immediately volunteered, his shoulder lightly brushing Lance’s as he stepped forward. Shiro started making questioning noises, drowned out by the sound of Hunk’s probing questions about the finger foods being passed around.

Allura’s face was still tinged a deep blue, her hands gripping the front of her dress as she scanned along the room in unvoiced question. Her mouth open and closed like a fish, words nearly coming out before getting sucked back in to pursed lips. When she finally spoke she seemed to force the words out.

“Only...only if the Red Paladin is present alongside him.”

Why was everyone making it sound like Lance was going to get killed?

Even Shiro looked uncertain, his brow furrowed in a mix of concern and question as he looked between Lance and Head Allavar.

Head Allavar nodded in understanding, a hand coming up to rest on Lance’s shoulder before pushing him in the direction of two other Allahara. Keith followed on his heels, his eyes never leaving Lance’s as they were shepherded further to the back of the temple.

Eventually Lance turned to face forward, pushing away delicate curtains of lace as he was tugged through a hallway deeper in the Mother Temple.

On the other side Lance was expecting to see piles of food and drinks. Maybe even a little lounge set because if Alfor took the Trial of Wits and faced off against a bunch of smarty pants and Lance was taking the Trial of Indulgence was he just supposed to out drink everyone else?

The curtains slid opened and a sudden understanding hit Lance. Of why the bracelet stayed on him but not on anyone else.

“We will leave you to accommodate yourself, if this is your first time attending a Trial I would advise against choosing a center console. They tend to gather around.” The Allahara leaves Lance, their advice lingering in Lance’s ear as Keith tensed beside him.

Groups and pairs of Allahara were scattered around, all of them in varying states of undress as they-

“Are they fucking?” Keith asked.

“Looks like it.”

It really did. Lance has seen it enough times to pick it out. The Allahara were bent over, or bending over, lying down, or lying on one another, sometimes multiple at once.

The room was hot, lit up only by the slight twinkle of the lights overhead. The entire room felt like a dimly lit club, just without any music. Lance could only make out bodies and their movements but not faces.

A large circular window sat on the far side of the room, perfectly positioned to fit the soft glow of the planet’s pink moon inside it. But even the additional light did little to light the path for them as they stepped forward, trying to maneuver around bodies thrusting and grunting against each other. The only thing that helped were the glowing yellow bands some of them seemed to be wearin-

Lance’s eye drifted down to his wrist.

_Oh_.

XxX

Despite what the other Paladins knew, Keith could be surprisingly chatty when he wanted to be.

“Why would this Mother Temple thing think you’re the right person for...this?” Keith asked, voice low and nearly whispered as he helped Lance peel his Paladin suit down. Though Lance was sure it was also him taking an opportunity to feel him up.

“Well Coran did say the bracelets revealed a ‘deeper truth’ about the self. Maybe it knew my browser history?”

If that was the case then this whole thing made sense. Lance couldn’t count the amount of times he’s looked up gang bang porn on his phone.

“Are you saying that you think the temple called you a slut?” Keith asked.

Lance shrugged.

“Or it read my memory and figured that my experience would aid me.”

Keith made a sound deep in his throat, his hands stilling where he was tugging Lance’s wrapped thighs.

“_Experience?_ Like you’ve done this before or something?”

Lance shrugged slightly, lifting his legs up and for all of a second feeling like he was back on Earth and getting his monthly wax.

“I wouldn’t really say it was a ‘gang bang’,” Lance began, making air quotes that Keith couldn’t see, “but when I was back in cargo me and my flight mates...ya know..._did_ stuff during group study sessions.”

Keith was silent for a minute, his hands unmoving from where they were peeling Lance’s flight suit off his legs.

“So all this time...while Fighter Class pulled in extra hours in the simulator, Cargo was out having _orgies_?”

Lance let out a huff, bending his knees and letting his legs fall open as Keith took a seat by his head.

“It was an _open _invitation, not my fault Fighter was too busy crawling around with their thumbs up their asses.”

Keith pinches Lance’s collarbone in retribution and Lance is seconds away from pinching him back when two Allaharta stumble over, their features blurred out by the darkness and their bracelets being the only thing to identify them.

Lance shifts on the soft cushions under him, sliding his head up on Keith’s lap and trying to watch the Allaharta’s face as they steadily approached.

“We have been alerted that the Blue Paladin would be undergoing the Trials,” one of them started, their figure vaguely visible through the dim twinkling lights. Lance nodded before suddenly remembering that they probably couldn’t see him.

“Uh, y-yeah uh…”

Fuck, what was Lance supposed to call them.

“Allabar.” One offered, stepping forward close enough that Lance felt his robe brush his shins. “And my companion Allarar.”

The other one stepped to Lance’s other side, the edge of his robe gliding over Lance’s stomach. The sensation was so sudden it sent little goose bumps up Lance’s back.

“We were hoping that you were receiving.” Allabar continued, his frame hovering over Lance, easily done with his tall physique.

“Receiving?” Lance asked, shifting slightly on his cushions and feeling himself sink slightly in like he was on memory foam.

“For the Trials,” Allarar continued, voice sounding closer and it’s only then that Lance realized that he had knelt down beside Lance. He nearly startled when he felt one of his webbed fingers briefly stroke at the warm skin of his stomach, the muscle twitching slightly under his touch.

“Huh, receiving,” Lance murmured, finding it harder to focus as Allarar stroked a hand delicately down his side. Keith’s thighs shifted under his head, his clothed hands coming down and resting on Lance’s shoulders, briefly stroking his cheek.

Lance swallowed thickly, tilting his head closer to Keith’s hand as it cupped his cheek. Keith’s thumb stroked his lips, pressing against them and letting the tip slip in. Lance let his mouth fall open, briefly closing his lips around the digit before feeling Keith slide it out with an inaudible _‘pop’_.

Lance coughed, clearing his throat slightly as he shifted his hips on the mat.

“Uh-um, yeah, receiving.” He stumbled, cheeks heating as he felt Keith’s finger stroke briefly across his bottom lip. “Y-yeah, I’m receiving, totally open for business ya know?”

Allarar and Allabar made slight murmuring noises, confirming to Lance that ‘no’ they didn’t understand. But the feeling of Allabar’s robe slipping down and landing on Lance’s thigh told Lance that they at least got the gist of it.

XxX

Lance would swear that if it weren’t for Keith’s fingers stroking through his sweaty hair, and his little whispers of comfort in Lance’s ear, then there’d be _no way_ he’d be able to keep himself propped up.

“Ahhh hahh hnnn-” Lance grunted, holding himself up on trembling elbows and burying his face into Keith’s stomach, muffling a whine into his suit as another thrust punched into him.

If Lance left the Allaharta knowing_ one thing,_ it was that they had some serious dick game.

The three fingered lithe beings had enough muscle in them to be able to hold Lance’s hips still, not allowing him to squirm or crawl away when they started pounding into him, their self-lubricating cocks making the slide wet and filling Lance’s ears with _‘slosh’ _and _‘squelch’ _sounds that he could hear even over his whimpers and whines.

And god he was so freaking _wet_. The moment that other Allaharta heard that a Paladin of Voltron was in the room and receiving a bunch of them began to gather, crowding around Lance’s head-down, ass-up form. His hole was getting stretched with every new cock that was introduced, his bracelet growing in brilliance with every new one like it was taking count.

More than a few of the Allaharta preferred to touch Lance, stroking his stomach, his cock, even trying to take his mouth though that was always brief given that Keith wouldn’t budge and Lance eventually pulled off in favor of whining and muffling his cries into Keith who stroked his cheeks with a delicate hand.

The Allaharta had spear-like cocks, triangular like cock heads that stabbed into Lance’s insides and sent shivers up his spine with every slide and tug of them. Lance could no longer recall the amount of times he’s cum, only that the heavy cock bobbing between his legs was hot and painful. Sticky release coated his stomach whenever another Allaharta would mount him and press his hips down to the mats, dipping him in a puddle of his own cum.

Keith kissed away the hot tears sliding down Lance’s face, letting Lance’s tongue slip into his mouth and glide alongside his own hot muscle before pulling away, a string of saliva connecting them.

The Allaharta that were waiting their turn or just spectating, liked touching strands of Lance’s hair, stroking their hands along his heated skin with their cooling touch and swallowing his cries with their own mouths whenever one would try their luck at kissing him.

It was more of a slobber fest than a kiss but Keith was a good caretaker, his fingers wiping away Lance’s spit slicked lips and pressing gentle kisses to them when Lance would convulse when another orgasm hit him, warmth filling his belly as another Allaharta dropped their load in him.

Breaks were few, the lights stringing the ceiling shifting colors that seemed to work like a school lunch bell that had trays piled with drinks and food floating through the curtains.

At that time, Keith would gently wipe him down with a warm towel, the heat helping with the ache pulsing in Lance’s hips. His hands were gentle as they stroked the sensitive skin of his inflamed hole, the hot towel drawing whimpers out of Lance as it was pressed against it like a heat pack.

Aside from the nibbles and sips of water Lance took from what Keith offered him, he mostly contented himself with nuzzling the other Paladin’s thighs and taking steadying breaths as the Allaharta flocked back around him after the break was up.

It went on for what felt like hours, which it honestly probably was. Lance’s dick was completely spent, cumming dry with his cock feeling hot and painful with every movement he made of his hips. That is if the Allaharta gripping him in that moment was _letting _him move his hips.

The sun was beginning to rise, the circular window on the far wall filling the room with light beams. Blinking away the crust in his eyes, Lance’s eyes took a moment to settle on the rest of the room. Piles of robes discarded to the side surrounded him like sand dunes at the beach. Keith was still in the same position he’d been in all night, his eyes bleary but blinking down at Lance who took a minute to push himself off his stomach and onto his back with a considerable amount of effort.

Other Allaharta are in a similar state, some are passed out and asleep while others are walking around fine, digging through piles of robes to tug out their own and drifting in the direction of the curtained off entrance. Lance takes a moment to watch them before shifting slightly and then immediately regretting it once he felt an ache pulse through his hips and to his lower back.

“_Ughh_,” He whined, scrunching his forehead and turning his head up to Keith. “Keith, I can’t move. Carry me.”

Normally he’d expect a protest from the other Paladin or a call out for being his usual lazy self, but he must’ve looked worse than he felt because Keith didn’t even try to complain. His fingers stretched out and snatched up a discarded robe, helping Lance slip into it rather than try to get his Paladin suit on. Not that Lance could see it in the mess, if anything there was a good chance it had been taken away and returned to Allura or someone else on the team given the amount of time other Allaharta not participating had stopped by to check up on Lance.

Keith tugged Lance into his arms, slipping his arms under his legs and letting his hands wrap around his neck before lifting him up. Lance might’ve made a slight noise of surprise, tightening his hold around Keith’s neck as he made his way around the other Allaharta with smooth maneuvers, not even jostling Lance as he did.

Which Lance’s ass thanked him for.

As they waded through the curtained entrance, Lance let his tired head fall down on Keith’s shoulder, suppressing a yawn from escaping just as they entered the main hall of the temple that looked completely bare, void of anyone save for a few stragglers that seemed to be leaving along with Lance and Keith.

Keith took slow steps down the dozens of steps they’d all climbed the night before, his fingers digging slightly into Lance’s bare thigh and waist to keep a better hold on him. The entire time, he didn’t so much as try to grunt out a complaint.

As they entered the lift, he’d even brushed the edge of his lips against Lance’s brow, making a humming sound when Lance lifted his head up.

The only time he stopped walking was when Shiro turned one of the corners, his probing questions and attempts to get closer and get a better look at Lance getting rebuffed as Keith kept insisting on letting Lance go back to his room to sleep the night off.

Sleep. Ah that sounded nice.

Keith always knew what he wanted.

When Keith lay Lance down on their bed, cushioning his head with the best pillow and sliding another one under his hips, whispering apologies when Lance whined, Lance felt something fill his chest.

Keith hovered over him, kneeling by his side and wiping him down with a towel so warm and soft it had Lance’s toes curling in pleasure. Keith brushed Lance’s hair back, wiping away at the dried tear tracks.

And as the other boy delicately wiped Lance’s face warmth, pure _warmth _bloomed in his chest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> XxX  
come yell at me on [my tumblr](http://dairy-farmer.tumblr.com/)  
or check out [my twitter](https://twitter.com/letsgethismilk)  
full kinktober list [here](https://dairy-farmer.tumblr.com/post/187922644914)  
[the song this entire fic is written around](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BI_0HIz_4JY)  
XxX  
[ALSO PLEASE CHECK OUT THIS AMAZING ART @Kyun87742504 FROM TWITTER DID FOR CH 12!!!!!](https://twitter.com/Kyun87742504/status/1185957732471496704)  



	22. Double Penetration

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ehh seems softer given the last chapter but whatre yall gunna do kinkshame me???  
XxX  
regris x lance x keith  


Yeah, you know that it's true

_I've been saving all my summers for you_

XxX

Lance realizes that at some point, Keith’s ‘Blade’ lifestyle would follow him back to the castle.

Though he hadn’t particularly expected it to be in the form of a buff, tall, and tailed Galra staring him down from beside Keith.

“Lance,” Keith began, striding forward, a small smile tugging at his flushed face. “This is Regris, he’s here to help Pidge and the others translate Galran script.”

Keith’s face is still shiny with sweat leftover from his latest mission but his eyes were bright with a kind of light that reminded Lance of when Marco would successfully convince their parents to let his girlfriend spend the night with his door locked.

Slowly, Lance shifted his eyes back over to Regris who towered a solid foot over both of them. He wasn’t as tall as the other Galra Lance had met, for one he was slighter, slimmer with a thick tail that swayed slightly at his feet. He also had his mask on, the three purple lights practically staring into Lance’s _soul_.

Without much pause, Lance stepped forward, extending a hand still warm with lotion, the towel hanging around his neck brushing his cheek as droplets of water from his still wet hair dripped down on the soft Altean fabric.

“Nice to meet you.” Lance began, offering the inside of his wrist more than his palm because Lance had been working on reading up on Galra behavior- it’s just that the books in the library were loooong-

Regris, however, didn’t seem to be too offended, his own clawed hand rising up to grasp Lance’s forearm in greeting. The grip slid down the length of Lance’s arm, the very tips of the Blade’s claws just barely tickling the sensitive skin of Lance’s wrist as he pulled away.

Lance couldn’t resist when the lightest tingle went down his spine, skin of his back raising in goosebumps as Regris and Keith continued on their way, heading in the direction of Pidge’s lab.

Without realizing, Lance turned to watch them leave, his eyes locked on their backs and staring as he saw the slightest shiver and curl of Regris’s tail just as they turned the corner.

XxX

It may be a coincidence. Or it might not be.

But Lance thinks that maybe Keith’s Blade bro was hitting on him.

It wasn’t in any overt way, like Lance would normally do, dropping lines of ‘hey beautiful, you play soccer? because you’re a keeper.’

No. It was more subtle than that. It was stuff like brushing against Lance’s shoulders when they passed each other in the hall, even though there was plenty of space for him to maneuver around him. Stuff like during dinner when Lance asked for Regris to pass the pitcher of water, his fingers would brush the top of Lance’s hand during the transfer.

It was the small things. The little things. The barely there things that had Lance wondering whether there was anything there _at all._ And if Lance doubted his horny-decting skills anymore he would’ve dismissed it.

But Lance once figured out James ‘stick up his ass’ Griffin was thirsty for him after they made out once on a dare, seeing through his offers of ‘tutoring’.

So Lance was reasonably confident in his conclusion when he brought it to Keith.

XxX

“You think Regris has a crush on you?” Keith asked, brow furrowed slightly, his head still resting delicately on a pillow as Lance sat by his feet, massaging his soles.

“Uh no, I said he wants to _fuck _me, bunny.” Lance replied, digging his thumbs into the tight muscles of Keith’s ankle because lord knew the boy never heard of a ‘cool down’ workout.

Keith’s brows furrow even more, his bottom lip getting chewed at in absent thought as he stared up at the ceiling.

“Like...what does he do? That makes you think he likes you?”

For a moment Lance thinks that maybe Keith feels a smidge of jealousy but then remembers that this was literally the guy that held and kissed him while he got fucked and creampied by a dozen strangers.

Besides the look in his eyes is different, distant as Lance goes through his list. The touching, the brushing, the lingering.

Keith is silent for a moment longer, his forehead smoothed out but eyes still flickering with thought as Lance crawled up to take his place by his side.

“But...Regris does all that with me.” Keith says, voice low and almost confused.

The day is late and Lance is on the edge of sleepy so he’s not even really thinking when he opens his mouth as he tucks his head under Keith’s chin and slips his hand under his shirt to hold onto his tit.

“Well maybe he wants to fuck you too.”

XxX

The next day, Keith is hurried. Like the rabbit in Alice in Wonderland, running around in an almost panic through the castle. It gets to the point that Shiro even pulls Lance to the side, tugging him into an alcove he’s pretty sure he and Keith have fucked in before to ask if he knew what was up with the other boy.

Truth be told, Lance didn’t. But he’d be damned if he let anyone else know that.

“He’s just working through some stuff,” He said instead, shrugging under the probing gaze of Shiro. “Teenagers. Ya know?”

“Uhuh…” Shiro said slowly, voice not quite filled wit belief but backing off and easing off Lance’s case nonetheless. “Well if he ever needs to talk to someone, just remind him that I'm here if he needs me, okay?”

“Will do, Shiro!” Lance gleefully adds, not bothering to mention that whatever Keith had going on, it’d probably come spilling out at around the same time he did in Lance’s mouth.

XxX

That night Keith is jittery, his hands tingling slightly when he presses his fingers into Lance’s waist during every downward thrust of his hips. Keith is usually more vocal, especially when Lance does the fast little whipping motions of his hips, but tonight he’s quieter.

Not completely silent. But his moans aren’t as loud as they usually are.

Instead of his usual ‘ahnn hhahhh hahhhhnnn’ it’s more a ‘nnmm hmmmnnn nnngh’. And there was a notable difference between the two.

What really gets Lance is when Keith cums, it’s none of his usual, ‘hips thrusting off the bed and trying to bury himself into Lance’s guts’. He’s quieter, more sedate. Lance nearly has to lean in to hear Keith’s quiet whimpers when he releases into Lance, his soft sighs ghosting over his ear as he tugs Lance down to him, hugging his body close as his cock softens inside him.

“Lance,” Keith whispers, voice low as his lips brushed the shell of Lance’s ear.

Ohh okay, here came the bombshells.

“Hmnn?” Lance hums, a questioning intonation at the end as he pushes his nose against the soft skin of Keith’s collarbone, letting out a low sound as Keith stroked the small of his back.

Keith swallows, the sound more easily audible with his ear pressed to his chest. A nervous tremor traveled through the Red Paladin’s body.

Keith holds for a beat before Lance feels his mouth open, his jaw brushing the top of Lance’s head.

“Y-You remember telling me about how you and the other cargo pilots used to...do stuff together?”

“Mmmhmm,” Lance nodded, the motion of his head lightly knocking Keith in the chin.

“W-well I was wondering..umm did you...did you ever do it with...more than one person at once?”

Lance’s mind flashes back to the year before he’d gotten into fighter when he’d gotten fucked on both ends by a girl from comm specs and a boy in fighter Lance sometimes had a few rounds at the range with. It’d been a like a human sized newton’s cradle with fighter boy nailing Lance’s ass while Lance was buried in comms girl.

“Yeah, you could say that.”

Keith took a slow breath through his nose, his chest rising with the inhalation as Lance pressed a soft kiss to one of his pecs.

“I...I uh talked to Regris.” He continued, a smacking sound coming out of his mouth like his mouth was suddenly dry and he was trying to lick his lips wet again. “He uh...agreed that he was hitting on you and also that he was hitting on _me-_”

Oh Lance _liked _where this was going.

“And well Regris and I get teamed up a lot because he’s the only other Blade my age and I guess maybe I kinda thought he was attractive? I don’t know, it’s just you have to see him on missions-”

Lance hummed, shifting slightly in Keith lap and feeling warmth trail of of him and drip down to the towel laid below them.

“I mean, well obviously I’m not trying to make it seem like I want to _date _him or anything, because well when I told him I didn’t really feel that way he said he didn’t really see _me _that way either just that...well he smells you on me whenever we’re on missions together.”

That catches Lance’s attention.

“He says you smell so thick and- and ripe, and well I was wondering if maybe...well if you’d maybe wanna...have him come around our room?”

Lance doesn’t even hesitate when he answers. The relief that floods Keith’s body is amazing, like all the wound of strings of his muscles go lax and the breath he lets out brushes through Lance’s hair like a soft breeze.

Man, who would’ve thought all those years Lance spent in Cargo would’ve wound up being good for something.

XxX

So the thing was that, Keith had never really given Lance an _exact _date. Just that Regris would come around ‘some time’.

Not really specific. And not really helpful when Lance is trying to use the Castle’s raw material printer to cough up a big enough butt plug.

Because Lance has never fucked a Galra before. And they’re biiigg, even if Regris isn’t as wide and tall as someone like Kolivan. Sure Lance has had something close to that size inside him, like when Keith turned into a temporary giant- but the morning after had enough evidence to show that Lance hadn’t stretched anywhere _near _enough. So slowly and gradually was the obvious answer to Lance.

The buttplug he managed to get the castle to print was clear and thick with enough give to let Lance’s rim weakly clench down on it. Throughout the day he’d go into the bathroom and apply more lube into his already dripping hole. It got to the point where was pretty sure that if he bent over there’d be a pretty clear wet spot on his pants.

Still Lance is pretty sure no one else can tell.

Except for Regris that is, who as he was passing Lance in the hall, brushed against him as he always did. But slowed after, his form becoming suddenly tensed as he turned to watch Lance continue down the hall. Maybe it was the walk that tipped him off, Lance’s gait just the slightest but wider to accommodate the miniature dildo lodged inside him.

Whichever the case, when Lance returns to his and Keith’s room that night- Regris is there, Marmora mask gone and revealing to Lance the nearly reptilian features coupled with the classic glow of yellow Galran eyes.

Keith is seated on their bed, stipped save for the red pajama pants he’s wearing. He’s also shifting on the bed, trying to arrange the pillows nicely like he was trying to leave a good impression on Regris that they didn’t live like slobs. It was cute.

And speaking of impressions, the side table where Keith’s glowing rock lamp was piled high with other things- towels, the self heating packs from the infirmary, and a bottle of lube the size of a soda bottle.

Jesus, just how many Galra did Keith think was going to join them.

Keith must catch Lance’s expression when his eyes drift to the lube bottle because he immediately offers up an explanation.

“It’s a gift, Regris brought it.” Keith explained, nodding seriously like that even came remotely close to explaining anything.

Just how much fucking was Regris expecting they would do?

“I offered it to Keith, before I realized you had been setting your own... accommodations.” Regris offered, his yellow eyes glowing with a kind of light that had Lance’s slicked and stretched him clenching. _God_, Lance’s ass had been getting slowly stretched wider and wider for _hours_.

With enough he could probably take Keith and Regris at once.

Lance froze. His eyes drifting to the soda bottle of lube.

Now _there _was an idea.

XxX

“Haahhnn ahh ahhnnn nngg-” Lance whined, his thighs trembling with effort to stay up. Regris’s dual clawed hands held his waist gently propped up, helping him keep himself up right. Keith’s hands were on his ass, gripping and tugging at his plush bottom as he spread Lance’s cheeks as both Blade’s sawed their cocks into Lance.

Regris’s cock was girthy, just like Lance thought it’d be, but slimmer than giant-Keith’s cock. Which made sense, Lance doubted anyone but _Kolivan _had a dick that size.

Working out the logistics of who would enter Lance first took longer than the time it took for both of them to settle inside him.

Regris laid on his back, his head cushioned by a pillow while Lance straddled him. Keith mounted Lance from behind him, also situated between Regris’s legs but more able to control the pace of the three of them.

Keith is the first to slide his slicked up cock into Lance, the buttplug discarded somewhere on the floor when Lance shimmied out of his pants. The slide is quick, a barely audible _‘schlip’ _and Keith was inside, his red hot cock pressing into Lance’s insides.

It’s when Regris joins that Lance’s knees go weak. His cock is wide enough that Lance _feels _his stretch, his hole getting pried apart as Regris slides in slowly with shaky movements.

Keith isn’t much better off, his hands digging into Lance’s back in an effort to keep still until the other Blade bottoms out.

When he does Regris is shaking like a leaf in the wind, his clawed hands holding Lance’s waist in barely restrained trembling.

_‘Regris is cold blooded’_ Lance recalls Keith telling him _‘he’s not like the other warm blooded Galra or us, when he enters you, it’ll probably feel weird.’_

Weird doesn’t even begin to describe it. It’s like someone has shoved a half melted popsicle into Lance. The cold is a near shock to his system, his ass clenching down on instinct. The motion has both Keith and Regris hissing, both their hands clenching on Lance’s hips and waist as they shove into him.

“I-It’s so _warm-_” Regris starts, his voice more debauched than Lance has ever heard him. “I’ve never felt this _warm _before.” He says it with a kind of reverence, the kind of reverence you get when you see snow for the first time.

Lance undulated his hips, rocking along with Keith’s small motions. Regris continued trembling under him, moans and gasps out of him coming out as soft snake like hisses and chirps like a canary was stuck in his throat.

Regris’s cock crushes Keith’s cock against his walls and when he starts thrusting- that’s when Lance loses his mind.

The movement is so quick Lance barely registers it. Regris’s hips move like machines pushing in and out of Lance’s insides in a well oiled motion that has Lance’s mouth falling open in a gape and Keith letting out drawn out moans. Regris’s hands don’t tug or pull Lance’s hips down to him, no, it’s his hips that do all the work.

Regris’s ice dick is slick, fucking in and out of Lance in a consistent pace that doesn’t let him catch his breath. With every motion Lance swears the cocks inside him are getting warmed up, the friction and pull and tug of each of them eventually have Lance’s hole overflowing with heat that leave him bent over Regris in mouth gaped gasps, desperate for air.

Regris’s hisses grow in intensity as the speed of Keith’s thrusts do. The two of them move in tandem which Lance can only imagine is the result of the consistent teamwork they’d had to pull of on their Blade missions. The two of them are spearing their cocks into Lance’s guts like they were Ishmael and Lance’s ass was their white whale.

They were fucking Lance _hard _is what he was trying to say. Their joint rocking was pushing Lance up the bed and then tugging him back down, the motion _hell _on his knees.

Keith’s forehead was pressed to Lance’s back, his lips pressed against the warm skin and muffling all his _‘hngg fuck, fuck, fuuuckk’_ sounds. Regris was of a similar state, his entire body trembling felt even through his cock that vibrated inside Lance and was his final tipping point.

“Ahah hhah-” Lance choked, feeling his cock spurt out onto Regris underneath him. The clenching of his ass seemed to be the final straw for both Keith and Regris, the two of them shivering as warmth flooded Lance’s insides, the boiling cum feeling like a compress on Lance’s thoroughly battered inside.

_“Hahh hahhh,”_

Lance wasn’t even sure which of the three of them was making that whining noise only that the sentiment was shared by all of them, the three of them curling together like a huddle of penguins, the three of them riding out their orgasms together.

Lance’s biceps are trembling with so much force that he can’t even catch himself when he collapses. Thankfully, Regris does, his dual clawed hands, catching Lance’s soft stomach and gently laying him down on his chest like a baby otter that would drift away in the water.

Keith similarly collapses, his head, landing on Regris’s shoulder.

Through heavy lidded blinks, Lance watches as Regris, tugs Keith closer, the three of them piled atop one another like a litter of puppies.

With his lids sliding closed for the final time, Lance turned his head toward Regris’s chest, pressing a soft lingering kiss to the Blade’s pec before letting sleep claim him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> XxX  
come yell at me on [my tumblr](http://dairy-farmer.tumblr.com/)  
or check out [my twitter](https://twitter.com/letsgethismilk)  
full kinktober list [here](https://dairy-farmer.tumblr.com/post/187922644914)  
[the song this entire fic is written around](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BI_0HIz_4JY)  
XxX  
[ALSO PLEASE CHECK OUT THIS AMAZING ART @Kyun87742504 FROM TWITTER DID FOR CH 12!!!!!](https://twitter.com/Kyun87742504/status/1185957732471496704)  



	23. Glory Hole

_I've been saving all my summers for you_

_Like froot, like froot_

XxX

It’s a rare occasion where Lance is actually going planetside on his own. Usually it’s with Keith, who always volunteered to be his partner on these kinds of things. But the other Paladin was away on a Blade mission as of late, probably the longest so far, given the scattered communication between them.

So Lance ends up docking on and exploring an unmapped pop up civilization in a quiet corner of the galaxy by himself. He’s supposed to be looking for non-perisables to bring back to the ship but the second he’s out and about he quickly realizes that’s not going to happen.

Because the street he’s walking down is brightly lit with flows of people going in and out of metallic buildings, all with signs written in languages Lance’s can’t recognize or read. But he doesn’t have to to understand to be able to recognize the contents, the flashes of skin and people he sees as he passes by, the heavy thump of music that Lance feels even through the soles of his suit.

It’s like an alien Las Vegas strip at night just minus whatever barriers stopped the Earth city from becoming _this_. It’s exactly the kind of place that Shiro would _never _have let him step foot on if he knew what’d been down there.

As Lance ambles down, his eyes soaking in the bright sights like a sponge, he stops in front of a particular booth that catches his eyes. It’s small but packed, aliens packed shoulder to shoulder like sardines in a can, all vying for the front. Lance has to stand on his toes just to see what’s so fascinating, when he does he feels his cock go immediately to half mast.

Hole of varying sizes are carved into the wall at the front, some have the lower halves of people lying on benches and getting fucked by the aliens closest to the front. Others, are sticking their alien cocks into smaller holes, pressed so close to the wall like they were trying to become one with it.

Lance feels feels a shiver flow down his back and to his asshole that clenches down on nothing. He bites down on his lip, feeling his mouth becoming suddenly wet like he was some kind of salivating _dog_.

Okay so it’s been a hot minute for Lance. Keith has been gone for awhile and the only times Lance hears his voice is when he calls Lance, his voice thick and sleepy but awake enough for phone sex while Lance fucked himself with the nub of his buttplug. So it’s been a few weeks and Lance has obviously been getting spoiled because the sight in front of him reminds him vividly of the Allaharta. It reminds Lance so strikingly of how sore he’d been the day after, how Keith had to be the one to carry him back to the castle because he couldn’t find the strength to push himself up on his own. It reminds him of how the morning of he’d managed to get Keith stiff, how when they’d fucked- Lance’s insides had been sloshy and wet, filled with the release of other aliens and that Keith was fucking Lance like he was sloppy seconds.

It reminds Lance of how fucking _incredible _that had been.

And it reminds him of how badly he’d been itching for a repeat.

So Lance makes his way over to a multiarmed red alien, standing by the booths with his arms crossed. He’s muscular and heavy browed, staring out over the crowds of people flocking to the front with a probing and scanning gaze. He’s immediately the guy Lance would think was in charge of the place.

When Lance steps up to him, the red aliens eyes briefly flicker down to him. Stop. And then look back down.

For a second he just stares at Lance, like he was trying to make something out of a him, a light shining in his pupils.

“Loverboy…” He trails off in a thick accent that has Lance’s translator struggling.

That name. That nickname from the Voltron Show of Arms has followed Lance to every corner of the galaxy. It was his own personal fun to meet a group of strangers and immediately get flocked to like he was some messiah.

In this case, the alien staring down at him wasn’t doing it in awe. As Lance met his gaze, Lance swore the light in his eyes were practically dollar signs.

XxX

When Lance’s communicator starts buzzing in a familiar tune, Lance immediately grasps it, regardless of the fact that some faceless alien is pumping themselves in and out of his guts.

“H-Hello?” He manages to croak out, burying his whine into the bench under him as the alien thumping behind the wall _drove _into him.

“Lance?” Keith replies, voice low and murmured like he snuck away from the base camp of the Blade to be able to dial Lance. Which is what he probably did.

“Mmmnhmm.” He hums in reply, hanging his head against the bench as he rocked his ass back up against the slick cock of the alien pumping in and out of him in a quick pace. Wet sounds fill Lance’s ears, the result of the lube filled pod the multi-armed alien instructed Lance to push inside himself. While the translation was iffy, the liquid inside would serve as both a lubricant and protective barrier from disease transmission.

A good thing since Lance hadn’t even thought of that. And the last thing he needed was to get space syphilis.

“Hahh hah hah-” Lance gasped into the receiver pressed tightly against his cheek. Pressed so tightly he can hear the sharp intake of Keith’s breath on the other end. “K-Keith-” Lance whined lowly, clenching down tightly on the cockhead resting just beyond his rim. The alien behind the wall moans and thumps against the wall, shoving themselves back inside.

“_Hghhh-_”

“L-Lance,” Keith sighs breathlessly, the sound of shifting coming from the other end. “W-what are you doing?”

Lance breathes softly out his nose, feeling his eyes slide shut in concentration as the alien on the other side tensed against his ass, warmth flooding his core.

“Hmn hahgn- gettin fucked, why? What’re _you _doing?”

Lance could hear Keith’s shiver from the receiver, the sound of a desperate scramble of clothes on the other end.

“W-with who?” Keith continued, voice shaky with hitched sounds, “who’re you with?”

Another alien immediately slid into Lance as soon as the other one steps away, their length fluid and bendy and more like a tentacle as it squirmed into Lance.

“Mmmnhah, the list stretches around the block, bunny. They come to _me_, ‘m jus laying here.”

The new new alien holds onto the swell of Lance’s ass, pushing his cheeks together to squeeze his tentacle dick as he drags it out of Lance. Lance breath hitches, the cock inside pushing out loads of cum from his other patrons. ‘Patrons’ because apparently Lance was getting paid some percentage for every alien that flocked to him for the chance to screw ‘Loverboy Lance’.

Honestly this maybe-sorta-kinda- prostitution thing is probably the top of the list of things Lance won’t tell his mom when he gets back to Earth.

“Hahh hah, Keith-” Lance moaned, nuzzling the receiver like he could touch the other paladin through it. “They’re so deep, I’m so wet, fuck I wish you were here-”

Keith shivered on the line, his voice cracking and debauched as he replied.

“I’ll be back soon, we’re wrapping things up here, I’ll be back soon and when I am I’m going to _wreck _you.”

Lance whined, pressing back up against the alien, clenching intermittently as they fucked Lance, globs of lube sliding down the back of his thighs as their cock shoved and made way to crawl back into Lance.

“Mmnhah hah, b-bunny,” Lance cooed, “I’m so fulll-”

Keith’s breath hitched, stuttering as he replied.

“H-how many have there been?”

“Hmmn hhahnnn m-maybe f-five? Six?” Lance wasn’t sure, only that he was certain his thighs were going to be bruised for days to come. The alien behind the wall let out a grunt, their thrusts turning into a slow grind as boiling hot cum filled Lance, spilling and being pushed out of him in thick drops as their cock was gyrated against Lance.

Lance’s stomach was full, his cock hanging hot and heavy between his legs, drops of cum dripping out like a broken faucet at every hammering of his prostate. Still, after weeks of a dry spell Lance didn’t care that he was coming dry, his cock sore and big between his legs as yet another alien slotted between his legs.

Keith’s heavy breaths turned into pants, his gasps filling Lance’s ears as another immedaitly began fuckign into Lance. If he closed his eyes, Lance could almost imagine that the alien on the other side of the board was Keith, that the heavy cock grinding into the mess was Keith with his rosy cock, his moans on the communicator only filling the fantasy.

“Ughh hah,” Keith groaned out, Lance matched him pitch for pitch, sound for sound. Screwing his eyes shut tighter as the two of them reached their peak.

Lance pushing back against the cock inside him as Keith let out little ‘ungh ungh ungh’ sounds.

Their silent breathes ghosted across the communicator, filling each other’s ear with the sound of relief.

“I’ll be there soon, Lance.” Keith breathed his, voice slowly steadying as Lance laid his head against the bench. Pressing his lips to the receiver, Lance let out a low hum of acknowledgement.

Keith stayed on the line, listening to Lance’s low whines and little grunts until the last of the aliens waiting their turn finished up. Lance listened to Keith’s soft murmurings as he made his way back to the pod he’d taken down to the planet on shaky, trembling legs.

When he finally made it on board, Lance yawned and let his eyes slip closed to the quiet breaths of Keith’s own sleepy sounds.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> XxX  
come yell at me on [my tumblr](http://dairy-farmer.tumblr.com/)  
or check out [my twitter](https://twitter.com/letsgethismilk)  
full kinktober list [here](https://dairy-farmer.tumblr.com/post/187922644914)  
[the song this entire fic is written around](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BI_0HIz_4JY)  
XxX  
[ALSO PLEASE CHECK OUT THIS AMAZING ART @Kyun87742504 FROM TWITTER DID FOR CH 12!!!!!](https://twitter.com/Kyun87742504/status/1185957732471496704)  



	24. Exhibitionism/Voyeurism

_Oh my body is ready_

_Yeah it's ready, yeah it's ready (for your love)_

XxX

Lance isn’t really sure the kinds of strings Keith had to pull to let Lance join him on the occasional Blade of Marmora missions, but Lance can’t really find it in him to complain.

The majority of Voltron’s work has stagnated, following more along the lines of peacekeeping and alliance building that could be done by one Paladin as opposed to all five. When one of them was busy the remaining four were usually left to their own devices and as much as he may complain about work and training- Lance _vastly_ preferred being on a mission rather than sitting around waiting for someone to give him something to do.

Which is exactly what Keith did.

And there was the definite plus of the fact that the Blade of Marmora had _wayyy _better food than they had on the castle. Dinner on the Marmora base was some thickly sliced orangeish meat that melted in Lance’s mouth like warm butter- it was nothing like the dried jerky and extremely lean cuts of whatever it was that the team usually managed to scrounge up at markets while doing supply runs. It was definitely a major bonus that more than made up for the exhausting drill runs that everyone but Lance seemed to breeze through, but then again the Blade couldn’t _honestly _expect him to be able to run drills while being weighed down by sacks more than twice his weight (and what a major inconvenience it was when he popped a stiff the first time he watched _Keith_ do it).

The one thing that nearly tipped the scales in the opposite favor, however, were the sleeping arrangements. Now when Lance was born his crib had been moved into a room of its own, then his kiddie bed, then his teenager bed- all had stayed in the same little room in the attic of his house. So he’d had a room to himself all his life.

The Garrison was the first time he’d ever shared a space with somebody. It was just pure luck that he ended up sharing it with someone as soft and sweet (albeit nosy) as Hunk who didn’t mind Lance’s clean freak and hygiene tendencies. Then in the Castle of Lions things had gone back to as they were before, a space to himself to do what he wanted.

At the Blade of Marmora things were different. At the Blade of Marmora it was like the three days Lance spent at an all boy’s sleep-away camp (that he never talked about) before calling home and begging Luis to come break him out because the night before the boy in the bunk next to him stuck gum in his hair.

The Blade of Marmora was set up like that. A room that held ten occupied bunk beds with flat little mats that barely qualified as mattresses because apparently Galra had _spines of steel._

Kolivan assigned Lance to the same unit as Keith, but rather than sleep alone on what was basically a slab of granite- Lance usually ended up drifting to the bunk across from him that housed Keith, trying to silently climb the ladder up to snuggle to his side.

To the other Blade’s credit, they all blissfully ignored him even though Lance _knew _they could all hear the slight squeak of his Blade outfit boots as he crept across the floor.

Keith also didn’t mind, staying awake and welcoming Lance with open arms when he climbed into his bunk (that apparently was situated above Regris’s).

On the Castle, Lance and Keith sneaking into each other’s bed usually meant making out, heavy petting, and eventually fucking.

On the Blade of Marmora base, Lance didn’t feel so bold as to try anything with so_ many people_ with such _sharp _hearing all around him.

Keith, apparently, didn’t have the same qualms.

XxX

Keith’s lips latched onto Lance’s neck, his mouth sucking and biting hickies on the side of Lance’s throat.

If people were puzzle pieces that clicked into place then Keith was Lance’s doer to his thinker.

Where Lance _thought _it was a bad idea to get down and nasty in front of a room filled with other Blades, Keith went and _did _it anyway.

Keith’s hands stroked down the back of Lance’s suit, undoing the invisible clasps along the way to let the suit slide off in pieces. What the Blade’s suit lacked in protection it more than made up for in comfort and flexibility. Keith’s gloved hands are soon stroking Lance’s naked back, sliding down to his ass.

For a second Lance wonders if it was really wise for him to have foregone the sheer perspiration layer all the other Blades used.

It’s when when Keith begins rubbing at Lance’s puffy rim, still raised and achey from the absolute _monstrous_ fucking Keith had given him before they departed from the castle a few days prior, that Lance hisses a soft whisper in the other Paladin’s ear.

“_Keith, they’re gunna hear us-_” Lance whispers as softly and lowly as he can, pushing his lips against the shell of the other boy’s ear. Keith hums an acknowledgment, his head nodding slightly in agreement.

“It’s okay,” He whispers back, lips mouthing Lance’s collarbones as the very tip of his finger briefly entered him before pulling out. “The others do it all the time- no one cares.”

Keith presses a brief kiss to Lance’s mouth a soft sound of skin against skin touching Lance’s ears before he’s pushing himself up and situating himself between Lance’s spread thighs. In the dim glow of purple lights, Lance can see him begin pulling off the gloves of his suit, reaching into his side packs where his grappling cables were stored and pulling out a single use packet of grease (safe for human use via the med bay’s scanner).

Despite Keith’s assurance, Lance can’t help but cant his head back and to the side, scanning the unmoving forms occupying the other bunks of the room. They all _look _like they're asleep, Lance spotting the slow and steady rise of their shoulders. But he swears he sees a few of their ears twitch, the large appendages briefly standing at attention before curling back down.

Lance feels one of Keith’s lubed fingers slide inside him, the digit dragging against Lance’s soft walls, sending a shiver down his spine. Clenching his lips together, Lance let a shaky breath leave him as Keith shoved it back inside, sending sparks into his gut as he started pumping it in and out of him.

“_Mmnnhahh-_” Lance tried to muffle his whines against the flat cushion under him, turning his head and briefly glimpsing as the Blade that slept above his normal bunk shifted, Lance seeing the bare edge of glowing eyes.

_Oh god, they were watching._

The thought had something deep in Lance’s gut tingling, something that trembled as Keith breathed a sigh against his cheek as he worked in a second slicked up finger. Lance’s mind flashed back to the conversation in Red he and Keith had cycles ago.

_“Would you want someone to watch us when we fuck?”_

_“Yeah.” “Yeah. I wanna try.”_

Lance shivered, feeling a shudder go down his back as he clenched down lightly on Keith’s fingers. Suddenly he feels completely aware of the other bodies populating the room, of their even sleep filled breaths, of the breaths that don’t sound even- like they’re trying to _mimic_ the ones that _are_. Lance becomes cognizant of the shifting and rustling of bodies on bed mats as Keith shakily places the head of his cock to Lance’s rim.

Keith pushes the head in, stretching Lance’s achey, sore hole, stopping just he gets the tip in. Keith’s breathing is wrecked, his shoulders trembling as he puts his hands at Lance’s hips, gripping them firmly.

Lance watches. Keith's eyes briefly open, his cloudy gaze settling on him after darting around the room in a quick scan like he was looking for something, searching for something. Looks like Lance wasn’t the only one aware of their silent audience.

Bending his knees slightly, Lance arches his hips up, gently pushing back against Keith’s cock and feeling him slink in _a little deeper._

Keith’s breath hitches, the tension in his throat growing as Lance works himself down to the hilt. Pressed flush, he stops, taking a breath. Keith is still inside him, holding himself like a stone statue even as Lance clenches intermittently on the cock inside him.

Keith raises himself, spreading his knees slightly and staring into Lance’s eyes as he _drags_ his dick out. Lance watches, eyes flickering down to where their bodies were connected as Keith _slams _back into him.

Lance’s choke barely gets pressed against the mat before Keith rears back for more, his mouth falling open in pleasure as he starts pumping into Lance. Lance clenches his fingers against the mat under him, throwing his head back with silent gasps as Keith holds onto his hips, pulling him down to his dick with every thrust. Lance can feel the glow of the Galra lights hitting him even through closed eyes, and even with all the clenched and pursed lips he still can’t stop the occasional whimpers from escaping him as Keith fucks him.

He _definitely _can’t do anything to stop the slight rocking of the cot from the force of Keith’s thrusts, or the _not at all_ muffled moans of Keith who’s hovering over him and fucking Lance as normally as he would as if they were alone.

Still, Lance feels just the slightest bit bad for the Blades in the room who are _honestly_ trying to sleep and tries to keep his own sounds dialed down, even when Keith slots his mouth over Lance’s, feeding him quiet murmurs of his name and _‘fuck’ ‘hahhnnh’ ‘so good, you feel so good hnnnn’_.

Lance’s eyes are closed, scrunched up in pleasure at the stabs of heat and pleasure in his gut at every push of Keith’s cock, at the feelings that spark along his own length as he strokes it to match Keith’s pace.

Finally just as Keith starts _really _hammering into him, nailing his prostate _dead on_ with every shot- Lance can’t hold himself back anymore. He feels like he’s finally allowed to let out a breath he’s been holding in _for so long_ when his first cry escapes him.

Little _‘ahh hah ahh ah ah’s _fill the room as Keith speeds up, hisses of pleasure getting pressed to Lance’s throat as the cot begins rocking and creaking so violently Lance briefly worries it’ll collapse.

Keith’s fingers press into Lance’s thighs so tightly he knows they’ll be pulsing in pain by the morning. His hands hold Lance’s thighs open, keeping them spread as he starts grind against Lance, stuffing his cock as deeply as it’ll go as he presses drawn out groans to Lance’s chest.

Lance feels heat shoot into him just as his own cock bursts, spilling out between them and onto his suit. Lance rocks his hips down against Keith, letting out audible sighs into the still air of the room as he works himself through his orgasm on Keith’s softening dick. Keith’s cock head is engorged and full, _definitely_ sensitive, but he doesn’t tug it out, letting Lance finish before pulling out with a softly pained sound.

Lance feels a little bad and presses a kiss to his mouth.

Keith pulls Lance close to him, tucking him under an arm like he’s a stuffed bear and wrapping a leg over his waist like an octopus staking its claim.

Lance’s wet cock is resting against his stomach, his suit still undone meaning he’ll have to wait until morning to rezip it up.

Lance lays his head on Keith’s bicep and stares out into the room as Keith’s breath steadies out beside him.

Several of the cots have Blades shifting in them, a few glowing eyes quickly disappear as soon as they realize Lance is watching back. Before long the room is settled back into its original silence.

Even with the sudden stillness, Lance is still aware of attention, even if they aren’t watching- they’re most certainly listening.

The thought shoots another warm feeling into his already warmed guts.

XxX

Lance is honestly unsurprised when Kolivan assigns him and Keith their own isolated room a few days later.

While one night of fucking to an audience may not have amounted to much in sleep depravity. _Several _probably did.

By the third night, several Blades are completely shameless in their watching, blatantly staring as Lance rode Keith into his bed cot, his suit completely gone as he sighed and moaned on Keith’s cock.

Lance is also relatively positive he heard a few jacking off to it. Regris certainly was, he hadn’t even tried to hide it when he took over Lance’s old cot just so he could watch them alongside Lance’s first night spectator.

Either way, when Lance moves his and Keith’s small pack of stuff into the new room, he’s sure he’s not the only one sad that he has to go because Kolivan can’t have sleepy, horny, and distracted soldiers.

Still, as for being assigned to a solo room- Lance can probably honestly say that maybe he prefers company over solitude.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> XxX  
come yell at me on [my tumblr](http://dairy-farmer.tumblr.com/)  
or check out [my twitter](https://twitter.com/letsgethismilk)  
full kinktober list [here](https://dairy-farmer.tumblr.com/post/187922644914)  
[the song this entire fic is written around](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BI_0HIz_4JY)  
XxX  
[ALSO PLEASE CHECK OUT THIS AMAZING ART @Kyun87742504 FROM TWITTER DID FOR CH 12!!!!!](https://twitter.com/Kyun87742504/status/1185957732471496704)  



	25. Ghost/Phantom Touching

_Oh my branches are heavy_

_Yeah they're heavy, yeah they're heavy_

XxX

It’s the longest Keith has been away.

Lance would say he’s been counting the days since he’d last seen the other Paladin but then that would mean talking about the tally he’s been keeping on an old receipt he found in his wallet. Because what was he? A hot little wife in a house by the coast, waiting for her husband to come back from sea?

Of course not. Because Lance wasn’t a moron and everyone knew all the prime real estate was in the cities.

Still, with days ticking by and no sign or word from Keith, Lance couldn’t do much but slink deeper into his room where he spent hours playing Killbot Phantasm just to pass time.

XxX

It’s the middle of the third week since he’d last heard from Keith when something...weird happens.

He hadn't meant to fall asleep in Red, just that the room he and Keith shared seemed so much bigger without the other

boy. And Red- Red was _his _too and Lance hadn’t wanted to be alone.

So he fell asleep. Wrapped up in his Blue Lion robe and curled up in the seat as Red’s warmth and presence curled over his shoulders.

He’s just on the bare edge of consciousness, that small moment between falling asleep and about to close your eyes, that time when you startle and kick yourself awake.

That’s when Lance hears it.

The feeling of someone hovering near him, Lance being able to feel their shadow, blocking out the light from Red’s dashboard. And the sound of someone, of a familiar someone talking, surprise laced in their voice.

“Lance?”

Lance kicks awake. His eyes shooting open as he pushes himself up from Red’s chair and begins searching for Keith.

Only there’s no one there.

Just Red’s dashboard, glowing a dim red as the Lion recharges, absorbing spectral energy form the Castle’s crystal battery.

It takes a moment for Lance to be able to breath and calm his beating heart. There’s an electric energy dumming under his skin, feeling almost like he touched a metal doorknob and got shocked. A cold sweat is on his brows, incentive enough for him wipe away at his sweaty forehead and lean back into his cushiony seat.

Lance is lonely and misses Keith.

But like, not to the point of crazy _‘i hear his voice’ in my dreams _missing.

And at the moment it seems so much easier to chalk it up to sleepiness, to disregard the blip of whatever happened and to just try and go back to sleep.

So Lance tries.

But something’s putting him off. Something that tingles under his skin in a warm way, the same way his gut swirls when he’s with Keith.

Because there was something that Lance is trying to process. Because Red’s dashboard is on, right in front of him. When he closes his eyes, he should be able to feel the light brushing his cheeks, to feel it peeking through his eyelids. Earlier he swore it was like someone stepped in front of it, cutting the light off.

So if it was Lance’s imagination.

Why doesn’t he feel the light on his face?

It’s like he feels the brief impression on hands on his shoulders. Like they’re there. But not quite there. The way they squeeze, how the fingers press gently into Lance’s biceps in a practiced way-

“Keith?”

This time Lance doesn’t shoot up in surprise, too frozen and stuck in place to do anything but mutter the name out from under his breath. He doesn’t even open his eyes, too afraid that it would shatter the illusion because once is chance, twice is a coincidence, three times-

The ‘hands’ squeeze in affirmation.

Keith. Keith _is here_. Not here _here- _but Lance _wasn’t _crazy.

The hands stroke down Lance’s sides, gently pressing against his skin, almost in reverence.

Lance squeezes his eyes shut tighter, ears straining for any sounds aside from Red’s distant hum. It doesn’t work, only the sound of the charging station makes it through. Still Lance isn’t about to give up, not when something is _clearly _going on.

“Keith, what’s happening? Where are you? Why can’t I see you.”

The hands press along Lance’s sides tighter, sliding down to Lance’s hands, turning up his palms.

A finger begins dragging lines against it, lightly drawing with a touch that sends sparks down Lance’s back.

“T-thirteen? Are you drawing a number?”

A scribble runs across Lance’s palm.

Ok. No.

Keith tries again. Okay, line, bubble, bubble-

“B?” Lance offers, brows furrowing. “Is it a ‘B’?”

A thumb stroked gently on Lance’s wrist, where it reached his palm. Well that answered that question.

Another drawing started. Okay, circle. Just a circle.

“O?”

Another thumb stroke. Several straight lines in quick succession.

“V?”

A scribble. Repeat.

“N?”

Scribble.

“M?”

Thumb stroke.

Okay. B..O...M. B.O.M.

“Blade of Marmora?” Lance asked. “You’re still on a mission for the Blade of Marmora?”

A soft stroke, tickled Lance’s wrist.

_Yes._

“Are you okay?” Lance asked, brows furrowing further, lips pressing together in concern.

Keith paused for a moment, almost seemingly hesitating before an affirmative stroke graced Lance’s wrist.

Almost instantly Lance felt his shoulders slump in relief. Because Keith was okay, he wasn’t MIA and Kolivan just hadn’t told them yet. He was _okay_, and somehow able to communicate with Lance. How exactly, Lance thought would be too complex too be able to makeout with just some impressions against his palm.

A beat passed, Lance feeling the weight of Keith’s palm in his, eyes still closed. Swallowing, Lance opened his mouth slowly before croaking out his words.

“I miss you.”

Keith’s hands stilled against his, his fingers cradling the back of Lance’s hand. A second passed, before the feeling of Lance’s hand being lifted up suddenly started.

“Wha-”

A pair of lips pressed to the center of Lance’s palm. They weren’t warm like Keith’s normally were, they weren’t soft. All Lance felt was the impression of lips against his palm, pressing, lingering.

Lance swallowed the ball of cotton that formed in his throat.

“K-Keith.” He choked out, forehead furrowing as he sniffled, feeling his eyes sting with unshed tears.

Lips kissed up Lance’s arm. Kissing his wrist, his elbow, his shoulder. All leading up to his cheek where a pair of lips pressed lovingly against his cheekbone. A pair of hands stroked down Lance’s sides, curling and gripping his waist and hips in the way Keith knew Lance loved.

“Keith,” Lance breathed, somehow out of breath as he pushed himself further back in Red’s seat, blindly groping for the reclining lever to turn the chair into a temporary cot.

As he lowered himself, Lance felt hands stroke down his chest, pressing down over his stomach, trailing down to his naval. Lance shivered, lifting his knees up and feeling Keith’s sides against his inner thighs as he rocked them gently back and forth.

“K-Keith, ah hahhh hahh-”

Hands massaged Lance’s hips, groping his thighs as a knee was pressed between his legs. Lance’s cock was hardening, growing stiff from Keith’s ministration as he rocked his knee between Lance’s legs, pressing kisses to the sides of Lance’s mouth as his fingers stroked back up, pinching Lance’s nipples through his shirt. Lance’s back arched off the chair, mouth falling open in a silent gasp as a mouth slotted over his. Like before, Lance couldn’t feel or taste the saliva usually contained in Keith’s mouth. His tongue stroked against Lance, gently licking into his mouth and running his tongue against Lance’s lips that had him drooling against the invisible mouth kissing him.

The knee ground harder against Lance’s weeping cock, hot and filled with blood. Writing on the chair, Lance could only gasp out little sounds as Keith’s mouth pulled away, painting sloppy kisses to his chine, down to his throat, before latching onto one of Lance’s nipples. Gentle lips enveloped it, a tongue that Lance would swear he could feel warming with the heat of Keith’s mouth, laving over it. One of Keith’s hands played with Lance’s free nipple, rolling it between gentle fingers and playing with it as he focused careful attention on the other one.

The action had Lance whimpering, his hands glued to his sides because he knew if he reached up and tried to touch Keith, his hands would phase right through. Because Keith could touch him, but maybe Lance couldn’t touch _him_.

He didn’t think he’d be able to handle it if that were the case.

So Lance contented himself with moaning his approval, with whining under Keith’s hands as he kissed and sucked on each of Lance’s nipples. As he rocked his knee against Lance’s full cock, working up up higher and higher until Lance _couldn’t hold it anymore-_

“Hahhh ahh hahh hahh-” Lance jolted, squeezing his eyes tight as he felt his cock throb, mouth falling open as he spilled into his pants, warm cum sinking into Lance’s night shirt as his hips jerked against Keith’s knee, the appendage stilling as Lance rode out his orgasm.

Keith’s mouth pulled away from Lance’s chest. lips pressing soft kisses to his sternum just before pulling away.

Lance sighed gently, tilting his head back against the chair as Keith’s hands stroked down his arms, pulling away.

Just as they were pulling out his palms, Lance opened his mouth.

“Keith?” He asked quietly. Keith froze. Lance licked his dry lips, pushing them together as he chooses his next words. “Come back to me soon, okay?”

A gentle thumb stroked Lance’s wrist before pulling away.

A beat passes and before Lance can say anything else, he feels the warmth of Red’s dashboard hit his face, red light peeking through his eyelids.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Keith was able to touch and communicate with lance jointly because of the ‘spectral charge’ Red was undergoing and the transdimensional travel the quantum abyss provided him. similarly to how keith was able to see how his parents met, i say if it could give keith glimpses into the past and future then it could definitely give glimpses to the present.  
XxX  
come yell at me on [my tumblr](http://dairy-farmer.tumblr.com/)  
or check out [my twitter](https://twitter.com/letsgethismilk)  
full kinktober list [here](https://dairy-farmer.tumblr.com/post/187922644914)  
[the song this entire fic is written around](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BI_0HIz_4JY)  
XxX  
[ALSO PLEASE CHECK OUT THIS AMAZING ART @Kyun87742504 FROM TWITTER DID FOR CH 12!!!!!](https://twitter.com/Kyun87742504/status/1185957732471496704)  



	26. Shotgunning

Living la dolce vita

_Life couldn't get much sweeter_

XxX

Things is, Lance has like zero problem with Keith’s new buff muscles and thick thighs. Like no problemo at _all_.

The rest of the team seemed to get over it all pretty quickly, making short ‘ohhs’ and ‘ahhs’ at Keith’s hot and grizzled appearance before moving on like nothing else. An apparent pattern with them according to Romelle.

As a matter of fact, most of the team seemed more interested in Romelle (Allura and Coran) and Krolia (Hunk, Pidge, and Shiro) than taking in the new _man’s man_ that Keith was.

As the group was packing up their most recent campsite, loading their supplies back into the Lions, Lance watched as Keith easily hauled up an entire cart of supplies up onto his shoulders.

Lance nearly gags on his own drool.

As he walks away, Keith glances over his shoulder- shooting a little _look _at Lance as he strode into the Black Lion without breaking a sweat.

Okay. _Fuck_. Okay, okay, okay.

Lance could deal with this.

Keith comes back out, hauling _two _supply packs over his shoulders.

Okay, fuck,_ no he couldn’t._

XxX

The team reaches planetside with a little outlying colony of a bigger planet a few light years away. The people there are more colonial than the technologically advanced races Lance’s has become accustomed to.

But they have fresh water wells, stacks of spice laden jerky, and a place to knockback some hot food- so they’re alright in Lance’s book.

Allura works some weird diplomatic charm and before long the team is sitting at the head table with a bunch of other aliens, stuffing themselves full with sugar crusted syrupy pastries, blackened slabs of roasted blue meat, and crunchy salads drizzled with hot dressings.

The people they’re among are very much a _food _oriented people and if a few of the paladins aside from Hunk shed a tear or two at the revelation, well no one else was judging them.

After dinner the colony leader hooks arms with Allura, taking a stroll through the perfume scented gardens nearby, one of the many apparent ‘after-feast’ activities they’re all invited to attend. Shiro shares Romelle’s interest in watching little paper boat races on a nearby pond. Hunk is taking intense interest in a series of pickling barrels the the people are rolling back to the town square. And both Pidge and Coran are lying back under the shade of strung op blankets, shielding them from the soft glow of the nearby sun.

Lance is drawn to where Keith is seated on a stone bench, where several members of the dining party were gathered, talking lowly amongst themselves as they strung and tied together bundles of dried flowers and weeds.

Keith seemed content to watch them, eyes tracing over them like he was watching an Arts and Crafts fair. Krolia and Kosmo had long retreated to the Lions, apparently using the opportunity of a break to relax in the Lions.

Which only encouraged Lance because Krolia had some...way of looking at Lance. In that she never met his eyes at _all_, her gaze always shifting away whenever he tried to talk to her.

Keith hadn’t delved much into his time in the Quantum Abyss, preferring to enjoy the rare times he and Lance could find to be alone together rather than talk about what he’d been up to.

Which Lance didn’t mind, he’d grown used to being out of the loop with Keith’s Blade of Marmora duties.

So with the rest of the team off on their own, everyone preoccupied with their own after dinner activities- Lance slides in beside Keith, pressing his thigh against his other who doesn’t jolt in surprise or say anything other than lay a gentle hand on Lance’s knee. Keith’s hand squeezes Lance’s leg gently, thumbs stroking softly before speaking.

“Hey.”

Lance smiles, wiggling happily in place as he turned to rest his head against Keith’s shoulder, murmuring his own quiet reply.

“Hi.”

Time has passed for Keith, a lot of time. When Lance presses against his body, it's like he’s holding a stranger, his limbs too long, his chest too thick to be the Keith he’s used to. But Keith holds him all the same, his hands rougher but just as gentle, his chin sharper but just as willing to be nestled in Lance’s hands. Time has passed, but Lance knows that Keith has remained the same for him.

A hand winds around Lance’s waist, holding him close as the murmurs of the people in front of them fill the silence. A minty scent hangs heavy in the clearing, coming from bushels of dried flowers being rolled and wound together. Keith releases a breath against Lance’s cheek, his breath ghosting by Lance’s neck and sending shivers down his spine. The edge of Keith’s lips caress Lance’s ear, his lips pressing a careful kiss right on Lance’s chin.

Lance hums appreciatively, intertwining his fingers with Keith’s as they leant against each other. For a moment it’s like water on a lake in the middle of the night, completely still.

That gets cut short a bit as a smokey smell begins wafting through the air.

The bound rolls of dried herbs and flowers were being lit up with candle like torches lighting up the sidewalk.

Lance watched in half fascination as several of the aliens around them began puffing in the lit up twigs. Some were crushed and stuffed into long ram horn like pipes, others were rolled like conical joints.

Okay. So he and Keith were getting cuddly in the after dinner drug zone.

Keith seemed to have also reached the same realization, his head lifting as he stared out at the groups of people in circles or stretched out on the hillside, all blowing out plumes of colorful, fruity smoke.

Some made shapes, little rings and circles puffing out and floating up, dissipating in seconds.

Another alien passes in front of them, their hands stuffed full and passing out alien joints to several people like it was Halloween. Only that no one on Earth would ever give away _free _drugs.

The Maru people all dressed in loose fitting, long gowns, dyed different colors. They were humanoid with pinched fox-like faces but spoke in a dialect that no one but Allura and Coran could understand. It made communication a bit hard, and almost impossible for Keith to say ‘no thanks’ like every teen anti-drug campaign told them to when one of them pushed a joint into Keith’s hands, lighting it for him before he could get a word out.

The sun is beginning to set, an orangey red glow casting on the hillside where they were all sitting. The distant sound of music filled Lance’s ears, torches lighting up with warm candles and filling the area with light.

Something filled Lance’s chest, his head light with breathing in fumes and something _else_. Keith was still staring down at the joint in his hands, held between two of his fingers in pure confusion. Lance gently reached for it, taking it out of his hands and holding it pinched between two fingers just like he’d seen in every movie ever made.

The sun was setting, distant slow music was playing, people in bright outfits were swaying and dancing around them, conversing in low tones. Sweet smoke filled Lance’s nose. He swore that if he just closed his eyes it’d be like he was transported to San Francisco in 1967, the famous _Summer of Love_ that he’d seen printed in every textbook since middle school.

With that in mind and Keith’s fingers intertwined with his, Lance raised the roll to his mouth, slotting it between his lips and breathing in. A cloud of sweet smoke filled his lungs, disappearing in wispy swirls as he breathed out just as carefully. A minty feeling coated his mouth, like he’d been swishing around mouthwash rather than smoking an unknown joint from an unknown person on an unknown planet.

_God_, Shiro would kick his ass if he could see what Lance was doing.

Keith shifted beside Lance, drawing his eyes up. The Red Paladin was staring at him, his grey eyes locked on Lance’s mouth, his tongue sliding out to lick his lips.

“Wanna hit it?” Lance asked, offering it to the other boy, _man _now. Keith’s eyes shifted down to the joint, his mouth opening slightly before closing.

“Galra have strong noses.” He offers. And Lance can read between the lines_, ‘my mom will smell it on me’._

A second passes before the idea enters Lance’s head. He’d last seen it in some cheesy black and white movie Marco would stay up late weeping over. But Lance could recall the scene with perfect recall, of rouge red lips breathing out smoke, pushing it against the mouth of her 5’oclock shadow lover.

Something about it just struck Lance. The smoke, the air, the closeness. The idea that something that had been warmed and coiled in Lance’s body getting breathed in and absorbed into Keith’s body.

Lance has had Keith’s cock inside him, he’s held him so close to his body that it was almost like they ceased being two people and became one- and still nothing sent a shiver down his spine as much as the thought of _this_.

Tilting his head close, Keith leaned into him unconsciously, Lance kept his eyes on Keith. Raising a hand, he cradled Keith’s chin between his fingers, pressing his lips briefly against Keith’s before whispering lowly.

“I have an idea,” he breathed, breath ghosting over Keith’s lips. “Open your mouth.”

Like a man caught in a spell, Keith’s mouth fell open, his tongue pink and twitching in his mouth as Lance raised the joint to his lips.

Breathing deeply, Lance felt ashy smoke fill his lungs. He held it for all of a second before breathing out, his chest compressing as the soft smoke hit Keith’s lips, his mouth shaped like an ‘O’ as he took a slow breath in. Lance’s smoke entered Keith’s mouth, filling his lungs with the pinky fumes before he tilted his head down, breathing out with a deep _‘hahhh’_.

Lance bit his lip, lit up ashes shaking off the joint as Keith lifted his head back up, his mouth still open. His tongue darts out, licking his lips like he was chasing traces of Lance.

Keith’s eyes drift back to Lance, staring at him with wide, beseeching eyes.

“Again.”

It’s not even a question.

Lance takes another puff. This time Keith doesn’t wait, pressing his lips to Lance as he breathes out. The smoke mixes with their kiss, some getting pushed back into Lance as Keith licks into Lance’s mouth, curling his tongue against the disappearing smoke.

Lance repeats.

He and Keith half make out, intermingling perfume smoke with their kisses, filling their noses, their eyes, their mouths with the scent of flowers.

By the time their joint is burning it’s last embers, the hillside is dark. The sun has gone down a long time ago. What Maru remain are leaving, their walks swayed like they’re walking on clouds.

Keith hooks his arm with Lance’s and intertwines their fingers as they begin making their way to the Lions propped up in the distance.

As Lance walks- he _swears _it’s like he’s stepping on clouds.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ive been rereading a bunch of [taylortot's fics](https://archiveofourown.org/users/taylortot/pseuds/taylortot)  
this week so if this chapter seems softer and full of underlying love that's why ❤️
> 
> XxX  
come yell at me on [my tumblr](http://dairy-farmer.tumblr.com/)  
or check out [my twitter](https://twitter.com/letsgethismilk)  
full kinktober list [here](https://dairy-farmer.tumblr.com/post/187922644914)  
[the song this entire fic is written around](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BI_0HIz_4JY)  
XxX  
[ALSO PLEASE CHECK OUT THIS AMAZING ART @Kyun87742504 FROM TWITTER DID FOR CH 12!!!!!](https://twitter.com/Kyun87742504/status/1185957732471496704)  



	27. Branding

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think when i first read branding I might’ve misinterpreted it as biting as well ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> on that note- slight blood warning

_Don't you give me a reason_

_That it's not the right season_

XxX

One of the best things that came with Keith returning from his Blade of Marmora mission (aside from the fact that_ he came back_ from his Blade of Marmora mission) was the teleporting cosmic wolf he brought along with him.

With the team focused on returning home, pit stops were few and far in between. All of them spent the majority of their time in their Lions, isolated from each other aside from the daily videcalls they had set up between them. Kosmo was the sole being aboard capable of breaching the metal walls of their Lions. Mostly to transfer supplies among the five of them, but also to help Keith creep into his Lion after everyone else was asleep.

Their midnight rendezvous consisted of squeezing together on the little cot Lance had set up and making out, whispering words of _‘i missed you’ _into each other’s mouths as they stroked each other through their clothes.

Because it was too risky to do anything more. The speakers of the Lions were all on, if their voices got any louder than a certain level, it would be transmitted to the other Lions. Add to the fact that they were in open space, sitting ducks to whatever hostile power that stumbled across them. So it was too dangerous to try anything more. But as the days wore on, Lance could see Keith was getting desperate.

The Quantum Abyss had taunted the other boy with images of Lance, memories of him, and glimpses of the future. In the two years Keith had been stuck there, he’d been able to touch Lance once, just once. Where for Lance Keith had been gone and missing for months, for Keith time had passed so much slower.

With each night, Lance could feel Keith growing bolder, his lips sucking hickies against his throat. His fingers pre-lubed and rubbing against Lance’s rim, occasionally sticking the very tip in just to _stretch _but then pulling out just as Lance was losing his breath.

Keith’s cock was hard, bright red and flush with blood when he pushed his crotch into Lance’s hips, grinding against him and holding his waist to hump him like he was an untrained puppy.

But like clockwork, just as they were getting hot and heavy, they had to stop. The risk was just too much, the chance of it all spilling out and the team coming to the realization that Lance and Keith were more than just ‘really close friends’.

There were better ways to do it. Way better than waking everyone up to the sound of them fucking.

But Lance was at his wits end, and Keith wasn’t faring much better. To finally be able to touch each other but _not _being able to touch each other.

Every night it seemed like they were both getting more_ and more desperate,_ Lance tugging on Keith’s hair hard enough he was biting his lips to suppress his hisses. Keith’s newly clawed nails burying into the soft fat of Lance’s thighs, leaving behind minuscule cuts that had Lance putting on band aids well into the morning.

Every part of Keith ached for Lance, even his _teeth_. Where Lance was still losing the softness of his puppy fat, Keith was all hard lines and muscle, everything inched up, even his teeth.

In muffling his whining, his enlarged canines _scraped _the delicate lines of Lance’s throat, lightly pushing them in and _keening _when he felt Lance’s pulse thrumming under the skin. His tongue was _hot _and _thick_, sticky with saliva as it _laved _over Lance’s throat like he was a vampire seeking out the best place to plant his bite.

Lance palmed his and Keith’s cocks between them, squeezing gently on both their heads with wet fingers as Keith breathed warm breath against his collar bones, licking and sucking like Lance was gourmet popsicle.

“Wan’ you-” Keith slurred, tongue thick with his teeth and tripping over a slipping accent. “Wan’ you _bad-_”

It’s a borderline whine, confined to a murmur, Lance humming shakily, not trusting himself to speak but squeezing his and Keith’s cocks harder to show his agreement.

Keith shifted, pushing Lance back against the cot to hover over him, his cock red like a fire poker slipping out of Lance’s fingers. Keith’s eyes were hazy, grey eyes clouded as he stared down at Lance, enlarged canines peeking out of his spit slick lips.

“Wan’ you,” He repreated, pressing his length to Lance crotch like he was trying to remind him.

_Oh Lance didn’t need a reminder._

Keith’s warm cock was like a greeting to Lance, slick and sliding between Lance’s thighs because it was the closest approximation they could get to fucking without being too loud. But even then, Keith had a problem with controlling his volume whenever he fucked Lance’s thighs.

Hunching over, Keith lowered himself down over Lance, pressing his and Lance’s cock between their naked stomachs and making slow grinds. Lance’s breath hitched, thighs tensing as the sensitive head of his cock was sandwiched between Keith’s abs and soft skin of his stomach.

Keith whined deep in his throat, burying his face into Lance’s chest, his hair hanging like a rug over his face.

“Nah’ enough,” He murmured against Lance’s chest, shoulders trembling like he was freezing.

“Need mor’, Lance,_ need more-_”

Keith choked out his words, his bottom lip trembling like he wanted _to cry_. Like his hot, sore cock was weeping for Lance, even while getting rubbed and stroked between them.

Keith’s teeth pressed against Lance’s shoulder, his lips slotting over the area and mouthing, leaving behind trails of spit as his teeth _barely _grazed Lance’s skin.

“Lance, _pleas-_” Keith whined, his body inching up as his hips ground down harder against Lance’s cock, “I need osmthin’ more, _I need somethin’ more-_”

Keith was straight up begging by this point, his voice wrecked and weepy as he pressed his mouth insistently against Lance’s throat, hips jerking against Lance’s weeping cock.

Lance was biting down on his lips, trying his best to muffle his sounds as he writhed under Keith, feeling heat building up in his gut and light flash behind his eyelids.

“Take it-” Lance choked, voice forced into a hoarse whisper against Keith’s ear, “take what you need, Keith_\- take everything you need.”_

Keith let out a _gutted _sound, his clawed hands burying into Lance’s hips as _he. bit. down._

“_Shit!_” Lance couldn’t help but yell, his entire body flinching at the hot stab of pain in his shoulder, Keith’s teeth _sinking _in. Keith _groaned _into it, his body falling like a marionette whose strings had been cut. Keith went lax like play doh, his moans and whines getting pressed to Lance’s skin like he was trying to tattoo them in place.

Keith’s hips kept thrusting, his length sliding beside Lance’s, the friction _agonizing _until Lance’s hips jerked, his thighs trembling as he released between them.

Aftershocks wracked Lance’s body, traveling through him at every shift. Every slight movement then had Lance wincing, his shoulder _locked _between Keith’s jaws.

Steadily, with gentle stroking of Keith’s sides and soft palming of his cock, Keith eventually eased off. When he came down for a kiss, Keith’s mouth was _thick _with the smell of iron, his lips were wet as he slipped his tongue into Lance’s mouth, slobbering and kissing at Lance’s mouth like a man starved.

Sighing, Keith’s cock twitched in Lance’s hand, warmth spilling over it as he lowered his head back to Lance’s shoulder, warmly kissing and licking at the aching spot like he was apologizing.

Lance continued to stroke Keith’s sides.

XxX

Keeping up conversation with the rest of the team in the monitors was harder with all the shifting Lance had to do to maintain a comfortable position for his shoulder.

A slight throbbing persisted in his shoulder even after the healthy slathering of medical ointment Lance rubbed on.

Keith seemed none the wiser, his occasional answer to questions directed at him not giving anything away. Lance would’ve believed it had it not been for the occasional straying of his eyes that would drift from Lance’s eyes down to his shoulder.

When that happened, a tiny minuscule shudder would travel through him before he snapped back to attention.

No one noticed it.

Well, no one aside from Krolia.

Lance thought he’d caught a lucky break when no one asked about his yell through the monitors the night before. But Krolia had eyed Lance differently, her yellow eyes narrowed and staring at him like she was trying to solve some mental rubix cube with him in mind.

And every time Keith’s eyes flitted away from him, the hint of a blush painting his cheeks her eyes got even clearer.

Until eventually she turned to Lance through the monitors and just stared.

Lance shifted and an ache pulsed through his shoulder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> XxX  
come yell at me on [my tumblr](http://dairy-farmer.tumblr.com/)  
or check out [my twitter](https://twitter.com/letsgethismilk)  
full kinktober list [here](https://dairy-farmer.tumblr.com/post/187922644914)  
[the song this entire fic is written around](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BI_0HIz_4JY)  
XxX  
[ALSO PLEASE CHECK OUT THIS AMAZING ART @Kyun87742504 FROM TWITTER DID FOR CH 12!!!!!](https://twitter.com/Kyun87742504/status/1185957732471496704)  



	28. Xenophilia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lance is a desperate slut for alien pass it on

_Babe, I love you a lot_

_I'll give you all I've got_

XxX

There’s a growing list of differences in Keith that Lance is noting with everyday that passes.

His nails aren’t really nails anymore, they’re claws. Long and curved and so _sharp _they can scratch rock. But they hold Lance so delicately.

His teeth are _clearly _longer, the scabbing over bite mark on Lance’s shoulder proof of that.

His eyes glowed. At first Lance hadn’t noticed. But one night when everything but the life support systems had been shut off in the Lions to conserve power, Keith’s eyes glowed a soft yellow when he came to visit Lance.

He made soft cuffs deep in his throat when he pressed inside Lance, his cock heavy and _soaked _inside Lance despite the fact that they were forced to ration their lube.

Lance _liked _it.

Some part of him preened in fascination when Keith took on some little behavior he previously didn’t. It was just like all the times before he and Lance had gotten together, where Lance would stumble across and meet a new alien and be completely enthralled by them, utterly captivated.

The realization of the wider world outside of Earth just _got _to Lance in a different way than it did the others. He loved it just as much as they did, just in a different way. In the way that he’d much more appreciate the _physical _aspect of the ‘loving’ bit.

Keith may be half human but he was also, more evidently now, _half alien_.

So Lance didn’t have a single problem when, as Keith was hunched over him, pressing his cock insistently into Lance while he whined and writhed under him, a guttural snarl got punched out of that wonderfully fanged mouth.

Lance was taken aback for a second, his breath catching as Keith’s eyes began glowing a deeper yellow, filling the white sclera of his eyes. Keith’s pupils thinned to slits, like a cat. Keith’s shaky clawed hands held onto Lance’s hips, bringing him down on his cock like Lance was his personal, life sized flesh light.

Lance was feeling _gutted_, his lungs seizing up as Keith began curling his body over Lance, closing over every part of it like he was doing his best to protect him from view of their non present audience.

Keith’s mouth was pulled back in a pained looking snarl, his eyes squeezed closed as his brow furrowed, like being inside Lance was _agonizing_.

Heavy pants wafted over Lance’s parted lips, deep sounds were pressed to Lance’s mouth, Lance feeling the vibrations in Keith’s chest through his hands.

“Hnnng hahhh hahhh-” Keith choked out, voice strangled as he pumped his length into Lance, the thickness of his cock tugging at Lance’s aching rim. “Unghhh unnn-”

Keith was crouched over Lance like some half feral Galra, his yellow eyes glowing like Christmas lights in the dark Lion. He ground his cock into Lance, one of his sharply tipped hands coming down to press lightly on Lance’s soft gut.

Lance jerked at the action, shifting his hips up as Keith pressed against his stomach, applying pressure as Keith’s cock sank into him.

Keith hummed at the action, singing a low tone as he nuzzled his cheek against Lance.

Keith’s hips made tiny circles, pushing into Lance as one pressed against his gut while the other spread his thigh open, opening Lance up like a book.

Lance’s cock bobbed heavily against his stomach, pre leaking steadily from the slit and twitching with every pull of Keith’s cock inside him.

Every one of Lance’s whispers of_ ‘Keiiithhh’ ‘fuck’ _and_ ‘hnnn hhaaaa’ _were rewarded with wet slobbery kisses to Lance’s face, Keith practically licking at his face like a cat cleaning their kitten.

If Lance hadn’t thought something else was going down with Keith then he certainly did now. Keith’s fucking was deeper, more concentrated as he huffed and puffed over Lance.

When Lance ran his hands through Keith’s hair, stroking back the sweat coated strands clinging to his face, he noticed that Keith’s hair was...thicker. Coarser than he remembered it. Since the Quantum Abyss Keith had had a good few inches over Lance in height and at least fifty pounds over him.

In the Lion Lance couldn’t see Keith, the lights long gone in favor of conserving Red’s energy. But as time dragged on, Keith’s thrusts growing erratic, his breathing becoming stilted- Lance could swear it felt like Keith was growing.

Usually the ache of stretching around Keith’s cock went away after a few minutes. This time it didn’t.

Like just as Lance got used to Keith’s size, Keith grew just a little bit more, restretching Lance’s hole and tugging at his poor rim with his lubed and slicked up cock.

Wrapping his hands over his shoulder, they were broader. Keith was already a thick and buff boy it’s just that-

_He was getting bigger._

Lance’s mind recalled Regris as Keith panted and whined against his collarbones, mouthing at Lance’s scabbed bite.

How he’d had a pliant cock that self-slicked and vibrated inside Lance like the world’s greatest dildo.

Keith’s cock was stabbing _deeper _into Lance than normal. Keith’s hand pressing against his stomach being a stark reminder. He’d _never _been so deep inside Lance that he could press down on Lance’s gut and _feel _his cock inside him.

Keith sighed into Lance’s mouth, speeding up his thrusts, his canines dragging across Lance’s bottom lip.

Lance whined at the action, shifting his hips and letting out a choke at barely being able to move without being hyper aware of how _full _he felt.

_God_, Keith had _certainly _never fucked Lance like _this_.

“_K-Keith-_” Lance gasped, mouth wet as it fell open, his breathy sounds filling the room. His cock felt so full it was sending aches to Lance’s jaw. It was like sour candy, _hurting _the sides of his temples the longer he ignored it.

“Nnnn hmmnn hahhhhh-”

Lance squirmed under Keith, barely able to roll like a puppy that’d stuffed themselves full with milk.

“Keeeiiiithhhh-” Lance whined, pushing his hips up to stroke his cock against Keith’s stomach, smearing pre against his abs. Warmth curled in Lance’s gut, sharp sparks shooting down to his toes as Keith let out a shaky breath, pausing for a second before_ going to town on Lance._

“_Jesus H. Christ-_” Lance gasped, head falling back as Keith lifted his hips off the cot, holding them up to his suddenly taller waist. Lance’s body was half on the cot, half in the air with the bottom half being pulled down onto Keith’s cock.

Keith’s chest was letting out deep sounds, his pitched cries filling Lance’s ears as he scrambled for his cock, crying with relief as he tightened a fist around it.

Pumping himself in time, Lance nearly _wept _when his full aching cock released onto his stomach. He clenched down on Keith’s length inside him, his toes curling in the air as Keith held him up by his thighs to bring him down on his dick.

Keith let out a pained cry like Lance was a bear trap he caught his dick on. Letting out teeth gritting whines, Keith ground his _heavenly _cock into Lance, releasing inside him with steady pumps of his length like he was using Lance’s body to finish jerking himself off.

Lance mewled quietly against the cot, half muffling it into the pillow under him as Keith collapsed down onto him, _a lot bigger_ than when they started.

Lance tried his best to wrap his hands around him, feeling more like he was trying to hug a barrel as Keith nuzzled under his chin, breath soft steady breaths as he continued to jerk his cock inside Lance, riding out the high.

“Mmmmmnn Lance-” Keith sighed softly, licking thickly over his scarred bite.

Lance hummed murmuring gently into Keith’s coarse thick mane that felt puffier.

“ ‘m here, bunny.” Lance whispered, pressing a soft kiss to Keith’s temple and feeling the shiver wrack through him at the action. He stroked his hands down Keith’s sweaty back, almost certain that if the lights were on, the hot skin would be stained Galra purple.

Keith let out another whine and wrapped his arms around Lance. Lance shushed him and let his head fall back onto the pillow.

“ ‘m here.” He repeated drowsily, breathing in the scent of Keith’s natural minty smell. “ ‘m here.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> XxX  
come yell at me on [my tumblr](http://dairy-farmer.tumblr.com/)  
or check out [my twitter](https://twitter.com/letsgethismilk)  
full kinktober list [here](https://dairy-farmer.tumblr.com/post/187922644914)  
[the song this entire fic is written around](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BI_0HIz_4JY)  
XxX  
[ALSO PLEASE CHECK OUT THIS AMAZING ART @Kyun87742504 FROM TWITTER DID FOR CH 12!!!!!](https://twitter.com/Kyun87742504/status/1185957732471496704)  



	29. Omegaverse

_Yeah, you know that it's true_

_I've been saving all my summers for you_

XxX

The morning Lance wakes up on the team’s most recent campground is relatively normal. Keith visited him again the night before, the ache in Lance’s ass enough to be a testament to that.

For once, the team will have an easy day because the planet they’re docked on is home to an abandoned Galra supply hub. Krolia took Kosmo with her the night before to scout for some extra supplies that were abandoned and wouldn’t be back until later that morning.

Which meant Lance got an easy morning.

Or that was what he thought until he wandered out of Red and was met with the team huddled in a close knit circle.

And if there was one thing Lance learned about being out in space, it was that team huddles were _not _a good sign.

As Lance begins taking his reluctant steps forward, his eyes immediately began scanning for dark mulleted hair. He was just stepping in beside Allura when he was able to tell that Keith _wasn’t _there.

Keith.

Keith Kogane was _not _at what looked like an important team meeting.

An uncomfortable weight settled in Lance’s stomach.

Coran was scanning what looked like a gutted part of the main deck dashboard they somehow managed to remove from the castle, his brows furrowed as he scanned a screen.

Shiro was hovering nearby, his lips tilted down as he tried peeking over the ginger Altean’s shoulder.

Keith still wasn’t around. He wasn’t hiding behind someone, or just slightly out of the range of Lance’s sight. He just wasn’t there.

“What’s going on?” He asked, pushing himself forward, brushing carefully past Allura. Shiro briefly glanced at Lance, his lips still turned down.

“Lance were you the last person to see Keith?” His grey eyes were searching, brows furrowed as he stared at Lance with a probing gaze.

A wad of cotton formed in his throat.

“Y-Yeah?” He answered quietly, breath skipping slightly. “He came over to my Lion pretty late last night, but went back to Black before Krolia left.”

That Lance vividly recalled, Keith all soft and pliant, still drowsy from release picking himself up and off Lance’s cot so he could see his mother off like the darling boy he was.

“What was he doing in your Lion that late?” Pidge asked, brow raised and in the same typically nosy way they always did. Normally it didn’t bother Lance because Pinge made it a point to make everyone’s business their business, they were nearly as bad as Hunk in that aspect.

But he was a bit on edge with all these cryptic questions about Keith and how something was clearly _wrong _because they were asking if he’d been the last person to see Keith and _you don’t ask that if someone’s okay-_

“Where’s Keith?” Lance asked, deciding to ignore Pidge’s question and deal with the consequences later.

The team glanced at one another. An uneasy air between them.

No one answered him.

“Okay, I’ll ask again- _where is Keith?_”

Lance’s mom would pinch him if she ever found out he ever got so short tempered and snippy with his friends. But Lance would stick by his guns because _friends _are supposed to tell _other friends_ about how other _‘friends’ _are if they ask out of concern.

Hunk nervously shifted in place, accidentally bumping Romelle as his eyes flickered to the Black Lion.

Lance was off before anyone had a chance to stop him.

XxX

He could hear the rest of the team following after him, distant calls of _‘Lance!’_ and _‘wait, slow down’ _not doing anything to stop him as he crawled between Black’s half closed jaws. The same ones he watched KEith crawl through when he saw him off from the entrance of his Lion.

The moment he was in he noted a distinct thickness to the air, like musk but without heavy scent of it.

On the Black Paladin cot was Keith, his red pajamas tugged and pulled at as he shifted and turned on his cot, _redder than a hot pepper._

Lance immediately stepped in close, stopping short just as the rest of the team began flooding into the room.

“He’s been like this since this morning,” Shiro offered, lowly behind him. “And we don’t know what’s wrong- he’s not responding to any of us.”

Part of Lance wants to get upset, to ask why no one had thought to _wake _him when Keith was like _this_. Panting in bed, sweating up a storm, looking all the world like he was cooking up the world’s worst fever.

The other part of Lance wants to drop down to his knees, to pull Keith into his lap and murmur questions to his suffering bunny, to soothe his fever away and do his best to help him.

“We’ve contacted Krolia, but she’s still too far out of range for Kosmo to warp her here.” Allura added, her hands wringing in front of her unsurely. “I haven’t been able to find the problem with him either- it’s not something _I _can fix.”

And damn if that didn’t set off an ache in Lance’s chest because _Allura_, magical space Princess Allura, doesn’t know what’s wrong?

“We believe it is a Galran ailment,” Coran tried offering.

Lance barely noticed as he began taking slow steps forward, eyes locked on Keith’s fevered face.

“Not deadly as I recall- just that it’s important he be among his own, other Galra.”

Part of Lance wanted to ask why being among his human own wasn’t enough. The other part knew that he couldn’t get angry at anyone for something they also didn’t know the answer to.

Keith’s head tilted back, his curtain of hair sticking to his cheek. One of his eyes peeked open, pupil hazy as it locked on Lance. A whine left his throat as he shifted, gaze still on Lance.

Keith smacked his dry lips together, his mouth opening and closing like he was working to get his words out.

“I-It’s s-so hot-” he choked, his face red and sweaty, his eyes blurred with tears. He looked like he was experiencing every emotion at once and Lance had never been more pained to see him like that.

“_Oh, bunny_” Lance whispered, voice cracking slightly as he knelt beside the squirming Keith. Keith immediately half crawled into his lab, shivers wracking his body as he pushed his head into Lance’s lap. Lance cradled his head closer, not even bothering to acknowledge the suddenly silent Alteans and Paladins around him.

“Bunny, bunny, bunny, bunny-” Lance whispered softly, feeling all the world like he was cradling some desperately unsure and confused animal. Lance’s eyes never strayed from Keith’s furrowed brow, the beads of sweat dripping off his nose and onto Lance’s blue loose pajamas.

Minutes passed with Lance just cradling Keith in his arms, stroking his hands through his sweaty, sticky hair. Keith murmured lowly under his breath, hot skin chasing the feeling of Lance’s cool hands on him.

Before he realized it, Krolia was kneeling down beside him, her yellow eyes wide and concerned as she stared down at Keith. Kosmo was similarly in a state beside her, sniffing and nudging at Keith who only breathed out heaving breaths through his mouth.

Lance looks up, belatedly noting that at some point the rest of the team had left without him realizing.

Krolia’s brow was furrowed, hands hovering over Keith but never drifting close to touch him. Her lips pursed.

“I cannot help him anymore.”

“What?” Lance asked, mouth falling open as Krolia slowly began pushing herself up, nudging Kosmo to follow. “Wai- but Coran said that this is some _Galra _specific thing! He _said _it’s fixed by being around other Galra-”

“When they are young.” Krolia interjected, eyes shifting. “Galra only struggle with their seasonal pathos when they are _young- _Keith is of age now. Were he raised properly Galra he would’ve long ago sought out a rut companion to ease the malaise.”

Lance sputtered, words leaving him as Keith inched closer against him, hooking a leg over his hip.

“Wait, so there’s _nothing _you can do?” Lance asked, a mix of indignancy and panic rising in his chest. Krolia was slowly making her way towards the entrance of Black, Kosmo on her heels. She paused for a second, eyes flickering over to Lance and briefly meeting his stare. It was probably the first she ever really looked him in the eyes.

“_You_ can help him.” She said slowly, hands shifting awkwardly at her side. She stopped for a second, looking like she was considering her words. Lance knows because it’s the same face Keith made when he was thinking the same.

“You can help him.” She repeated, nodding to herself. “In the Abyss-” she continued, hesitating for a moment before going on, “-in the abyss when one is asleep, their more _significant _memories come through.”

Lance wasn’t sure where she was going with this.

“I…” She trailed off, “I know of the..._relationship_ between the two of you.”

Lance’s throat seized.

“And I had at first thought you indifferent to him.”

Lance’s mouth fell open, words forming on the edge of his tongue before he can even register what they are.

“But you allowed him to _bite _you,”she continued, not giving him a chance to say anything, “to _mark _you.”

She said it with an odd kind of tone, like even as she said it aloud she still couldn’t quite believe it.

“I never even allowed Keith’s father that privilege,” she said slowly, brows furrowed, eyes drifting down from Lance’s eyes to his shoulder, gaze lingering.

For once, Lance didn’t know what to say. When he’d let Keith do it, he’d just wanted to make him feel better, he hadn’t known it held such a big weight behind it. But even with Krolia telling him of the implications that letting Keith biting was essentially giving all of himself to Keith he found that he couldn’t really find any part of him that felt bothered.

In fact, some deep part in his stomach fluttered. Nervous butterflies floating up to his gut and dancing around while Lance wondered if Keith knew what it meant too.

Keith’s cheek is pressed up beside Lance’s, his mouth slick and wet with spit as he mouthed at Lance’s cheek, searching for his mouth. Krolia continued stepping back, backing away to the entrance of the Lion.

“Care for him. Please.” Krolia spoke up, just as Black’s jaw began closing, whatever psychic connection Keith had with her activating. Her eyes locked with Lance’s, brows furrowed slightly.

It’s a look Lance recognizes, not from Keith. But from his own mother. The light glow of their eyes, the stress of their brow curving the same way. It’d been the same look Lance’s mother had when Luis first introduced all of them to Lisa.

That silent ask of _‘please don’t hurt him’._

Lance doesn’t hesitate for even a second before nodding.

XxX

Keith pawed at Lance, his hands slow and sluggish as Lance tried his best to slide a rolled up blanket under his head as a pillow.

Keith was almost conked out, his eyes half lidded as Lance gently sat on his thighs. At the slightest movement of his hips, Keith whined, reaching out and grasping Lance’s hips with a soft grip. Both of them were still in their pajama pants, the altean fabric sliding off them like silk as Keith pushed his hips up in little thrusts.

His gaze was hazy, clouded with a thick coating of feverish lust. Lance held his cheeks between his hands, fingers pressing lightly against the heated skin and making Keith pucker his lips like a cute little fish.

Half out of it or not, Keith was still the same at the core. He’s not even a little discreet when he tries sliding his hands down the back of Lance’s pants, his warm hands grabbing handfuls of Lance’s cheeks and squeezing them in his palms. His covered cock was hard against Lance’s stomach, making little thrusts up against him in the same way he did whenever he wanted Lance to ride him.

Keith’s front is getting soaked through, his cock growing wet and slicked with the release of a shiny liquid out of his cock. Palming him through the fabric and Lance can feel his palm getting coated with wetness.

Keith hardly waits for Lance to roll down his pants, shimmying out of it with an eager air as his hands stroked up and down Lance’s chest, brushing his thumb against Lance’s bottom lip.

Lance struggles to push down his pants, half paying attention to Keith as he thrusts his thumb into his mouth, stroking the pad of his finger against the inside of his cheek. There’s a reverent kind of look to his eyes, like Lance is blowing his mind by slotting his dick between his thighs, Keith’s cock slicking them up.

Lance is still loose from the morning when Keith ‘volunteered’ to wake up Lance when he overslept (even though no one else had been awake, it was nearly the middle of the night and Keith hadn't even ended up keeping Lance awake well into the morning). So when Keith pulls Lance’s cheeks open, his fingers searching for his opening, the two he has pressed together easily slip in with little stretch.

Lance hisses slightly at the edge of burn in his ass as Keith strokes another hand between his thigh, stroking himself to pull of some slick and push it into Lance to lube him up.

Keith’s cheeks are a bright rosy pink, his mouth hanging open as a pink tongue peeked out to lick at his bottom lips as he steadied Lance over his cock.

“Mmmnnnn,” Lance hummed as Keith’s cock slid between his cheeks, the secretion coating Lance’s ass and filling his ears with thick _‘squelch’ _sounds. Keith’s breathing was stuttered, his intake of breaths turning into a gasp as Lance reached behind him, struggling to direct Keith’s cock head against his rim before sinking down onto Keith’s length.

Keith chokes, his mouth falling open and writhing under Lance when Lance’s ass met his thighs, his head shaking like the movement would help him comprehend it.

“Nnngghh, Keith-” Lance sighed, closing his eyes as he felt Keith start out in a stuttered pace, his hips thrusting up into Lance while his hands scrambled for Lance’s hips, squeezing and tugging Lance down to him as he lifted his hips up off the cot.

Keith’s mouth was open, mouthing inaudible words as he let out soft gasps into Black. Lance wasn’t much better off, the slide of Keith’s cock, the heat of his hands, the tingle under his skin whenever Keith touched him was _just doing things to him._

“Hahh ahh ahh ahhnnnn-” Lance’s hands were planted on Keith’s chest, steadying himself as he rose himself up and down, carefully meeting Keith’s pace as he keened under him, his hands having a death grip on Lance’s waist.

Lance’s heart was beating so loudly he could hear the beats in his _ears_, his heart beat sending pulses to his ear drums as Keith choked on his breath under him, one his arms reaching up to grip onto Lance’s scarred shoulder and bring him down.

Their chests met in a mix of sweat as Keith’s mouth slotted over the bite mark, his lips sucking slightly at it before kissing and biting up the line of Lance’s neck, his hips speeding up.

Lance’s hands were stuck on either side of him, his face nestled against Keith’s chin who was gasping and groaning into the open air, completely unconcerned at the chance that anyone outside could hear them. Lance’s guts were warm, clenching down on the length sliding inside him as it drove _harder_, and _deeper_, and _closer_.

Keith was letting out gritted sounds, his chest rumbling with unvoiced groans as he tried _burying _his cock inside Lance, like he was seeking a final resting place for it.

Lance let out heavy breaths against Keith’s chest, hearing his heartbeat against his cheek as he nuzzled Keith’s pec.

It was beating a mile a minute.

“K-Keith-” Lance gasped, humming and shifting on Keith’s cock that was twitching inside him, Keith’s thrusts stuttering as his mouth fell open letting _out a cry._

Keith’s dick punched into Lance’s guts, his hands settling on Lance’s sides, holding him close as he moaned weakly, grinding his cock into Lance, warm spurts bursting out, coating Lance’s insides.

Lance shivered against Keith, his own cock giving out weak spurts, cocooned between their bodies and coating their stomach in thick, white cum.

Lance whined lowly, writhing from his position on Keith as he felt a stretch pushing against his rim. Keith sighed breathlessly against his lips, hands tightening from where they were gripping Lance.

Keith’s cock grew thicker, the tissue at the base of his cock, fattening up, growing thick with blood as it stretched to fit like a plug at Lance’s entrance.

Lance flinched slightly at the heat emanating from it, Keith’s choked moan caressing his ear as another spurt of warmth hit his battered walls.

“Mmmnnnnn,” Keith hummed contently, his nose brushing lightly at Lance’s cheek as he began mouthing at Lance’s face for a kiss, tongue poking out and licking at his bottom lip for attention.

Lance easily gave it to him, letting his mouth fall open and let Keith inside.

For a moment, nothing else mattered.

Not their journey back to Earth.

Not the danger they were still under.

Not the team walking around outside completely lost and out of the loop and probably poking Krolia for information.

For a moment nothing mattered.

Because for a moment, it felt like it was just him and Keith.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> XxX  
come yell at me on [my tumblr](http://dairy-farmer.tumblr.com/)  
or check out [my twitter](https://twitter.com/letsgethismilk)  
full kinktober list [here](https://dairy-farmer.tumblr.com/post/187922644914)  
[the song this entire fic is written around](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BI_0HIz_4JY)  
XxX  
[ALSO PLEASE CHECK OUT THIS AMAZING ART @Kyun87742504 FROM TWITTER DID FOR CH 12!!!!!](https://twitter.com/Kyun87742504/status/1185957732471496704)  



	30. Stranger

_I've been saving all my summers for you_

_Like froot _

XxX

The thing about the rest of the team finding out that Lance and Keith had been sneaking around together behind all of their backs for months by itself was hilarious.

It’d probably be more hilarious if Lance _wasn’t _subjected to probing and seemingly “casual” questions. Most of the team decidedly left Keith alone, mostly because all of them were aware that if Keith clammed up he’d stay shut no matter the amount of poking they gave.

And apparently no matter his affection for Lance, he still wouldn’t put himself in the line of fire when Hunk decided he wanted to start out dinner with another _‘sooooooo...would you say you guys are close-close or just close? I’m not probing! I’m just...ya know...curious.’_

Lance really wasn’t sure how to phrase that he and Keith had been fucking for months and it was probably the reason they got so close to each other in the first place. So instead he just opted to shift in place and try to ignore Allura and Pidge’s stares on him. Because if there was one thing that united team Voltron, it was that they were all the worst gossips Lance had ever met.

Shiro though was among the worst.

He’d do some weird little shimmy where he’d take a step closer every few minutes until he was beside Lance while the rest of the team set up camp.

And it always started the same too.

“You know _I _think it’s great that you and Keith are so close.”

And then he’d pull that weird shoulder pat thing he always did to Keith before sitting and watching Lance expectedly like he expected him to spill out every detail of everything that happened because he most certainly wouldn’t have managed to get it out of Keith.

And so Lance’s private life suddenly got turned into the team’s new favorite pass time.

XxX

The only moment of reprieve Lance gets is when the team reunites with a small faction of the Blade of Marmora.

Krolia and Keith are both eager to greet them and the rest of the team is just happy that they have a place to park the Lions and take some cover, maybe sleep in an actual bed for once. The base is too small to hold any significant power generator to give the Lions the power boost they need, but does hold enough to be able to get them halfway there.

Which is how the team ends up deciding to stay there for a few days, just until the Lions are charged. And in the meanwhile try to send out long range messages to all the rebel, Marmora bases, and allied planets that still have a Castle communicator.

The entire team gets spare Blade suits, the only clean clothes available to them, but nonetheless a relief for having to change into something new.

Lance’s suit was getting sticky and crusty in some areas and was not the most comfortable to wear compared to the Blade suits.

The layout of the base was similar to the one Lance had been stationed at for the few weeks he’d been present at the home base while on a joint mission with Keith and the Blade.

Some of which were, Lance was suspecting, also present on the current base. Still following Blade of Marmora standards, most of them kept their masks on when talking to any of the Paladins. But even without being able to see their faces Lance still felt a lingering kind of stare from them- in the same way you’d stare at a stranger on the street and think about how much they resembled that porn star you saw in a porno once.

Or in Lance’s case, recognizing him as the human that you watched fuck a fellow Blade every night in the main base’s dormitory until Kolivan moved them for being ‘distractions’.

Keith also seemed to be aware of the few stares, shooting Lance a raised brow each time he caught it. Which Lance always shrugged at because what was he supposed to do?

Stop being desirable?

XxX

The thing about the masks was something Lance didn’t really understand. He’d never been given one so he couldn’t speak for their comfort though he’s pretty sure they probably weren’t designed with that in mind.

And he’d never seen _Keith _in one, so when he stumbles across him in it he’s taken aback for a moment.

Just a moment because Lance knows Keith’s body. Sure he might be a little taller and a little buffer but Lance _knows _Keith’s body.

Lance is in the supply storage of the base, hauling up a cart of rations for dinner when his eye catches sight of the purple lights glowing from a Blade suit approaching him.

It’s Keith. It takes him a moment to realize it because he can’t see his face, only the outline of broad shoulders stepping in close. At first Lance thinks its to help him with boxes but then a hand lands softly on his waist.

The fingers press gently, almost hesitantly against the curve of his waist and a lightbulb goes off in a second.

Oh. So Keithy baby was looking for a little secret rendezvous, huh?

Not that Lance blamed him. The team was so nosy that there was just something weird about walking into each other’s Lions with the intent to do something and having everyone outside silently acknowledge what was going down.

So Lance happily presses back, planting his hands on the cart in front of him and feeling Keith lean in close. Keith’s front is pressed firmly to Lance’s back, a slight hardness resting on Lance’s lower back.

“Awwww,” Lance cooed softly, stroking at the hands resting on his waist. “You’re hard already, baby? That’s cute.”

Keith’s hands tighten on his waist, stroking down his sides in softening movements, his chest pressing Lance down and bending him over the cart. Lance crosses his hands under his chin, as Keith began making quick work of Lance’s suit, tugging at his belt and unzipping the back to expose him.

Clawed hands spread Lance’s cheeks, exposing his hole to the chill air of the base’s storage. A thumb briefly pressed against it, letting the long nail rest against the rim as the pad eased around the tight muscle.

Lance sighed into his hands, spreading his legs further as Keith switched between his thumb and rubbing his bulge against Lance’s hole, the fabric scraping against the delicate skin in a toe curling way.

Lance hummed against his hands, pressing back occasionally against Keith’s touchy hands, all rubbing down his sides and back in an excited sort of way.

The sound of a seam being undone reached Lance’s ears and he tensed in anticipation when he felt the head of a cock rest against his rim, already coated in the thin film of prelube Galra cocks released.

Keith always liked rubbing his cock between the warm skin of Lance’s thighs for a few minutes before slowly working himself into Lance before he bottomed out. Lance’s shoulders are lax as the cock pulls away, spreading his thighs further in anticipation for Keith to fit himself between them.

“_Hahhhnn-_” Lance startles slightly when the cock behind him spears in quickly, stopping at just beyond the initial stretch of the rim. A vibration travels through Keith as his cock in clenched down on by Lance, happy sounds leaving his throat as he pressed in closer, chin resting against Lance’s neck.

Okay- that was a little fast. Keith must be more eager than Lance initially thought.

Keith immediately begins his thrusts, working himself into Lance with trembling movements, his fingers flexing from where they were grasping Lance’s hips.

A steady pace gets worked up, the wet slaps filling the otherwise quiet room, aside from the occasional soft moans from Lance.

Keith is, strangely, not making any noise. He makes little hums, and occasional chuffs but none of the usual talking that he does. N_o ‘nnn oh fuck, Lance’_ or _‘hahh hahh you’re so good- fuck! you’re so good-’_.

It rings a little bell in Lance’s mind, just something of minor note. Maybe he’s sad or has a lot on his mind- and maybe Lance should ask about that when they’re done.

The grunts behind him get louder, overlaid with content sounds as hands stroked down Lance’s back and legs, feeling like Keith was trying to implant every curve to memory.

Lance sighed, pressing his head down against the edge of the cart and catching a glimpse of Keith’s cock fucking into him.

Lance tenses. He ends up clenching down on the cock inside him, making it disappear from sight as it’s ground into him.

It was purple.

Lance was almost certain Keith’s cock wasn’t purple.

But Lance was also almost _certain _that it was Keith that was currently fucking him, that was currently inside him.

The cock drags out of him slowly.

Yep.

Purple.

It was definitely purple.

A million things race through Lance’s mind before he manages to brush them away.

A purple cock. Yeah, a purple cock- so what? Keith _was _half galra. It would stand to reason that he’d occasionally display some Galra traits, like how a few days ago Lance had helped him work through his very first ‘rut’.

Lance’s sped up heart evened out quickly, his head lifting back up and letting out a soft whine as Keith ground his cock against his prostate, working his cock into him like he always did.

Yeah, Keith. This was definitely Keith. No one ever really fucked Lance like Keith did.

Breathy gasps left Lance, his mouth growing sticky with spit as he tilted his head back, body getting jostled by the force of Keith’s thrusts.

“_K-Keith-_” Lance choked.

The thrusts stopped.

Lance’s brows furrowed nearly tilting his head back to question it. They restart again, this time...slower.

Lance’s brows furrow deeper. The tingling of something in the back of his mind popping up again.

Keith stopped when he called his name. Keith’s never done that before. So why would he do it now?

Unless...unless it wasn’t _Keith_.

Lance wiped that thought away as soon as it came. Because_ of course_ it was Keith that was behind him, who else would it be?

A brief memory of the other Blades that had been staring at him emerged from the fog of Lance’s mind before getting swiped away as well.

No, no it wasn’t them. Lance would _know _if it was someone other than Keith.

The thrusts persisted, jabbing into Lance’s guts with increasing frequency. The chuffs grew heated against Lance’s neck, sounds of pleasure getting pressed to Lance’s back.

But then again, he hadn’t rubbed his cock between Lance’s thighs when he started. Keith _loved _rubbing his cock against Lance’s thighs.

Clawed fingers spread out against Lance’s stomach, pressing gently against it as Lance’s hips met the increasing pace of the thrusts going into him.

He hasn't said anything the entire time. Nothing not even Lance’s name. It was slightly unusual especially since Keith was _always _vocal during sex. A complete 180 from how he usually was.

Distracted gasps were punched out of Lance as a cock was ground into him, little circular motions getting pressed to his ass as a cock was nestled and squeezed by Lance’s twitching insides.

No, no. Lance _knew _Keith, he knew how he fucked, he knew how he felt. All of him, his hands, his cock, his breath, his mouth. And all the little thoughts of doubt and paranoia that were creeping into his mind were just _all in his head._

Clawed fingers delicately scratched down Lance’s back, petting him like he was a cat. Lance clenched down deliberately on the cock inside him. Lance was rewarded by a hitch of breath.

Pressing back, Lance began working himself up and down on Keith’s cock, feeling his shivers wrack through him as he pressed closer against his back.

Gentle sounds reached Lance’s ears. No Lance needed to hear him, he needed to hear _Keith_.

Squeezing down the cock, he began pushing his hips down harder, taking over the pace as he began _fucking _himself on the cock weakly twitching inside him.

Hands squeezed his hips, a mask covered face nuzzling Lance’s back.

“_K-Keith-_” Lance whined lowly, working his hips faster. The figure behind him hitched their breath.

“_Keith_,” Lance repeated more insistently, creeping his legs closer together to get a better footing. “_Mmmnnaaa hahh hah_ say something, bunny _c’mon_.”

Keith remained silent, his hands scrambling for purchase on Lance’s sides as heaving breaths escaped him. Lance fucked himself on his cock _harder_.

“Say somethin’-” He repeated, slightly breathless, sweat dripping down his brow as he worked his hips up and down the length of Keith’s dripping cock. “C’mon bunny, baby, baby bunny- I wanna hear you, bad- _hahhh _I wanna hear you _so bad-_”

Keith let out a choked sound, sounding wrecked as Lance increased the pace, practically impaling himself on Keith’s cock with every backward thrust. Lance pressed himself down to the hilt before working himself back up to the leaking tip.

Thick _‘squelch’ _sounds filled the room, growing wetter and wetter the more Lance dragged it out.

“Mmmnnn c’mon baby, c’mon-” Lance was nearly completely out of breath, his hips and thighs burning with pain. “Just for me, baby? C’mon say my name, say my name bunny.”

Keith let out a strangled moan, holding onto Lance’s hips for dear life as he finally, _finally _choked out the words.

“_Lance-_” He weeped. “Lance, Lance-_ oh god! fuck!- Laaaannnnnceee-_”

The last call was all the warning Lance got before Keith surged forward, pressing him to the crate in front of him, and slamming his cock into him.

Surges of wetness flooded Lance, getting pumped in by Keith’s grunts and working of his hips into Lance. Lance’s own cock wasn’t far behind, having been bobbing unassisted between his legs. Lance’s guts clenched as he was spilling out in front of him, letting warm cum splatter down to the floor while Keith pushed his into him.

Keith’s sighs tapered off, his hands easing up and letting Lance push himself up. Keith’s absolutely _drenched _cock got pulled out gently, a thick wet sound accompanying it.

Lance pushed himself completely up, turning his head just as Keith let his mask fall. His hair was plastered to his forehead and cheeks, all of which were rosy and red. His mouth was slightly open, panting breaths getting sucked in as he stared at Lance with hazy eyes.

“How’d ya know it was me?” He asked, eyes distant, like he was _still _cumming.

Lance stroked a soft hand along Keith’s cheek, bringing his face down to meet his lips.

Keith lingered, letting his wet mouth rest against Lance’s smiling one.

“Cuz’ I _know _you babe, you couldn’t fool me even if you wanted to.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> XxX  
come yell at me on [my tumblr](http://dairy-farmer.tumblr.com/)  
or check out [my twitter](https://twitter.com/letsgethismilk)  
full kinktober list [here](https://dairy-farmer.tumblr.com/post/187922644914)  
[the song this entire fic is written around](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BI_0HIz_4JY)  
XxX  
[ALSO PLEASE CHECK OUT THIS AMAZING ART @Kyun87742504 FROM TWITTER DID FOR CH 12!!!!!](https://twitter.com/Kyun87742504/status/1185957732471496704)  



	31. Clones

_Like froot (I'm in love)_

_Living la dolce vita _

_I'm in love_

_I'm in love_

XxX

Lance always knew that he and Keith could bring out the best in each other, if that 'best' meant that they fucked seven ways to Sunday on the daily.

But really, that just sounded like a pro without any cons to Lance's ears.

Because Lance was pretty sure that if it were anyone aside from Keith then he would’ve gotten dumped months ago. Because while Lance liked to think he was one in a million, a limited edition, a once in a lifetime opportunity: the finest fish in the sea. He couldn’t deny that he hadn’t exactly had the _best _track record when it came to maintaining a relationship. Especially since the longest relationship Lance had been in prior to Keith lasted three weeks before he realized Joyce Mabie from engineering hadn’t been asking him out on study dates because she _liked _him but because she wanted to keep copying his chemistry homework (joke was on her because Lance was copying off James Griffin the entire time).

But Keith liked him, or at least he hadn’t dumped Lance yet. So Lance was happy, being with Keith in whatever it was they had, and being his one and only.

The one and only to Keith Kogane.

XxX

Okay so Shiro had been a clone. The Black Lion moulded ‘old’ Shiro and ‘new’ Shiro together to make Shiro 2.0. Shiro 2.0 was a nosy gossip that was way too invested in Lance’s love life and lived vicariously through him and Keith.

Lance apparently still needed time to process this (well at least according to the therapist his mother got him when they reunited on Earth). Lance _also _needed time to process the very great, very real, and also very _likely _possibility that he was probably cloned too.

“Of all the Paladins, it’s you and Shiro who’ve spent the most extended period of time in Galran captivity.” Coran said steadily. Apparently while the rest of the team hadn’t been paying attention Coran and Pidge had been sorting through logs, counting up tics, accounting for every moment of where every Paladin had been since they landed on Arus.

For the most part, the rest of the team was in the green zone. Lance, apparently, wasn’t.

“There were like 3 hours that were unaccounted for when Sendak stormed the Castle,” Pidge added, shifting slightly in their seat, their eyes flickering nervously over to Lance. “I mean it honestly could be nothing, but unless we have someone who can account for where you were and what you were doing- we have you in a position where you were vulnerable, captured, injured with your DNA up for grabs, and in close proximity to someone with a direct line to Zarkon.”

Oh, that sounded_ a lot_ worse than Lance had been thinking when the team called a meeting in Shiro’s ATLAS quarters.

“So what, you think Lance is some kind of... a sleeper agent?” Keith asked, a deep furrow between his brows. Hunk winced from where he was standing beside Allura.

“Well, I mean Lance probably isn’t _the _clone, just that...he might have some out there?” Pidge offered, their eyes avoiding the room as they ‘click’ ‘clacked’ on their holoscreen. “I mean we’re still working on that Sendak AI, once we figure it out we can get a straight answer about whether or not they sent a sample of Lance’s DNA when they took over the Castle.”

Lance winced, rubbing a hand over his newly shined armour, tapping his fingers gently against the plate. Shiro was in a similar state, his lips turned down in a deep frown as his eyes made their way up to Lance.

Keith had destroyed the cloning facility he’d picked Shiro up in, and the Blade members they sent to the location hadn’t been able to recover anything in the wreckage. Even the supposed ‘clones’ that’d crash landed on the planet below hadn’t been a lead, most of them either holograms or mechanical repurposed Galra sentries. Wherever the clone Shiro currently shared a body with had been made, it certainly hadn’t been there.

Lotor hadn’t been much help either. Blue had carried him in a cryogenic chamber the entire way back to Earth and upon release into a temporary Garrison prison cell had essentially turned to mush.

Dubious morals or not, seeing their once-ally Lotor with scrambled eggs for brains had been hard and certainly not something Lance wanted to see happen to the jackass.

For most of the days following the meeting Lance felt like a ghost, floating through the halls and past all the Garrison personnel manning the ATLAS while they cruised to reunite with a faction of the rebel forces.

The team tried their best to help, though it’s efficacy was...debatable.

XxX

“Well I mean how would Sendak have been able to send a DNA sample to Zarkon anyway? It’s not like he could’ve sent an express mail order without us noticing.” Hunk offered, gently pushing a slice of square cake onto Lance’s untouched dinner tray. Keith’s hand was rubbing Lance’s wrist underneath the table, gloved fingers stroking gently.

“Yeah but the main deck had a diagnostic tool, they could’ve just converted his entire genome into code and sent it that way.” Pidge argued back because the chances of Lance having clones somewhere out in the Universe had become their daily dinner conversation.

Hunk’s mouth opened to argue before closing, a light of thought entering his eyes.

“Wait. That’s true they could’ve done that- sorry Lance.”

Well at least they were trying, Lance couldn’t fault them for that.

XxX

“Do you think there’s other me’s out there?” Lance asked lowly, head tucked under Keith’s chin. Keith’s hands were rough out of their gloves, splintered palms stroking down Lance’s bare shoulder. A slight movement of shrugging jostled Lance’s cheek.

“Maybe.” He whispered back hoarsely.

Lance pursed his lips, words on the tip of his tongue, things he wanted to ask. Lance opened his mouth, lips forming over a question.

“If we do find them, would you-” Lance cut himself off, words stopping just as they entered his throat. He took a steadying breath before continuing.

“Would ya promise not to trade me in for a younger model?”

Keith huffed a little sound, his chest rising slightly as he stroked his fingers through Lance’s hair, lightly scratching his scalp.

“I promise,” he assured, words muffled against Lance’s hair, “besides I couldn’t get rid of you even if I wanted to.”

Lance smiled, cheeks hurting as he inched closer and wrapped a leg over Keith’s waist. A warm beating filled Lance’s chest as he inched closer to Keith who started huffing over Lance hogging most of the bed.

XxX

“Hey, McClain-”

“I’m not fucking you, Griffin.”

The MFE Pilot immediately flushed, a heavy red coating his cheeks as he shoved Lance down a hall, away from the snickering officers around them.

“God, will you ever let that go!” James hissed lowly, head tucked in close to Lance’s as he lowered his hands away from Lance’s officer uniform. “I was looking for you on the Captain order’s-”

“You mean Shiro?”

“Christ. How does Kogane put up with you?”

“I give _great _suckie suck-”

James’s hands immediately clamped over Lance’s mouth, the flush creeping up to his ears as he glared at Lance with bared teeth.

“Just. Go. To. The. Captain’s. Quarters.”

Lance decided to take some mercy and do just that the second James’s hands go down.

For the first time in a few days Lance’s mood is better, messing with Griffin always tends to do that.

But then Lance steps into Shiro’s room and everyone’s expressions are tight, Shiro frowning the deepest as they all stood around Pidge holding an AI readout in their hands.

And all of a sudden Lance’s good mood disappears.

XxX

The first alert they get is from the Blade of Marmora.

Operatives they had spreading through interstellar markets stumbled across a ‘Blue Paladin’ look alike that put on shows for the tourists that passed through.

And so marked the first of the Lancey’s they found.

XxX

“Coran says I need something to put on my new ATLAS I.D and I call dibs on Kirk.”

“You know that Kirk is a last name, right?” Pidge asks, brows raised as Allura pulled her hands off Clone Lance’s head. “Besides shouldn't you be more worried that you just found out you’re a clone and the months you’ve spent doing one-man shows were the only reason we were able to find you?”

Kirk shrugged, tugging on the Garrison suit offered to him by a nervous Hunk.

“Ehh, I’m sure I would’ve figured it out eventually.” He said, waving away Pidge’s words as he pulled on the orange jacket. “Plus Allura just declared me Haggar free so I’m not worried.”

“You are taking this really...well.” Shiro offered slowly, brows furrowed slightly and Lance agreed because even Shiro had a private freak out a few hours into their trip back to Earth after it all settled in for him.

Kirk has been on the ATLAS for days, undergoing every test Allura and Coran could think of and hadn’t shown the slightest sign of distress or identity crisis.

A wide smile tugged at Kirk’s lips as he pushed himself off the infirmary bench, nearly stepping on Keith’s foot.

“I guess you could say that I’m_ cool as ice._”

The words were followed by a wink and a set of finger guns being pointed under the nose of a confused Shiro.

A stroke of realization hit Lance.

“Ohhh, okay _now _I get why my mom made me start going to therapy.”

XxX

“So like apparently we make jokes to avoid confronting_ ‘uncomfortable realities’_?”

Kirk asked, brows raised as he deftly spooned Keith’s creamed corn onto his tray. The Black Paladin breathed a sigh of relief beside Lance.

If one good thing came about, it was that at least Lance now had someone to share the burden of Keith’s picky eater ways.

“Hmmm” Kirk hummed, nodding slowly as he raised a spoonful of corn to his mouth, eyes deep in thought. “Yeah, I don’t really see it.”

“Oh man this is setting up for such a bad case of confirmation bias,” Hunk whined beside Kirk, not even protesting as Kirk happily began stealing his fruit cup.

“Tell me about it.” Pidge offered, words muffled through their full mouth. “Lance’s therapist is gunna have her hands full.”

“Actually no she won’t,” Kirk interjects, “We’re gunna alternate days. Lance gets Monday, Wednesday, and Friday and I take Tuesday, Thursday, and Saturday-”

“Oh this is not good,” Hunk moans, burying his face in his hands, “this is _so _not good.”

XxX

Kirk is just beginning to get settled in when another alert gets beamed to Allura. A faction of the rebellion has been housing the ‘Blue Paladin’ in one of their bases for months.

XxX

Lance barely gets a word out before the Clone Lance in front of him eyes him and opens his mouth to speak.

“I call dibs on being called Kirk.”

Lance’s mouth clicks shut. A beat passes where he stares into eyes identical to his own before he responds.

“That’s already taken.”

“Shit!”

XxX

“Why are all your clones more concerned with what they’re going to be called than the fact that they’re _clones_?” Pidge asked incredulously. Kirk perked up from where he was slouched into a chair beside the examination table.

“Uh, duh it’s what people are gunna say when they’re yelling at you-”

“Or congratulating you-” Lance piped up.

“Or fucking you.” The newly named Luke ‘Skywalker’ McClain offered.

Pidge stared at the three Paladins in front of her, an incomprehensible emotion in their eyes before they turned on their heels to leave the room.

“I’m gunna go tell my mom to tell your mom to find another therapist.”

XxX

If there’s one thing Lance is getting good at, it’s herding and shooing his clones away from poor Keith who couldn’t tell the difference between Lance pulling him into a kiss or Kirk and Luke pulling him in for a wet one.

Lance is relatively positive the two of them don’t even want Keith in that way, their hormones and emotional pathways for the Paladins and everyone else on the ship all set to an equal measure.

Clear evidence of the fact that they haven’t had their memories or brain preprogrammed according to Coran.

So while the two of them might occasionally not adhere to Lance’s habit of tying Keith’s hair back for him, or spooning away the food he didn’t want, or kissing him in the hallways- they still felt compelled to follow through with the action anyway.

On Keith’s behalf, he didn’t seem all too bothered by it, taking it in stride even as Kirk began tonguing his mouth before Lance could get there to scoot him away like a persistent alley cat.

“Ugh animals, I swear.” Lance huffed as Kirk scampered down the hallway at the sight of him. Lance was certain they weren’t even doing it because they were ‘compelled’ to anymore, they were doing it to screw with him. And although Lance hated to admit it, he knew if he was one of them he’d do the same.

_God_, he was such a slut.

Keith smacked his lips together, wiping away the shiny lip gloss Kirk had applied before hand to make it last.

Lance eyed a shiny streak in the corner of Keith’s mouth for a second, using his thumb to wipe it away as he leaned in close. Keith’s hands easily settled on Lance’s hips, holding them close as Lance swiped his tongue along Keith’s top lip. Keith melted into Lance’s hands, humming as Lance cradled his face gently in his hands, pressing soft butterfly kisses to his mouth.

“Mmmn,” Keith hummed, “I’ll keep a sharper eye out next time.”

Lance shrugged against Keith.

“Ehh it’s okay, you can’t really blame them for not being able to help themselves.”

And also in the seconds before Lance broke them up, there was something heating about seeing himself curled in Keith’s arms. It was like a mirror, but a mirror he could touch. He never noticed how he popped one of his legs up when he was cradled in Keith’s arms, lips glued to his face. Or how his nose pressed gently against Keith’s cheek. Or how Keith’s lips chased Lance’s when he pulled away for a light breath.

It was..._nice_.

XxX

Number Three is found alongside another Shiro where they’d been stranded on a Jungle Planet after crash landing a Galra fighter following their escape. The conversation between him and Lance is decidedly easier than the freaked out expression of Shiro’s clone and Shiro standing in front of him.

“Dibs on Kirk.”

“Taken, sorry.”

“Fuck! Alright fine, Luke then.”

“Ooof, a few cycles late there buddy.”

“Are you kidding? Tell me Han is still open, man I’m running out here.”

XxX

“Have you noticed that Han hasn’t tried macking on Keith?” Hunk asked, eyes locked on where Han and Ryou were seated at the end of the table. Ryou's long hair was tied into a braid, courtesy of Han. The two Paladin clones were murmuring to one another, their voices low as they picked at their trays. Occasionally laughs would shake the form of Ryou who watched Han with a smile tugging at his face.

Lance’s eyes drifted down to the cake slice between them, at the two forks laid delicately against it. There was plenty to go around. Plenty for each of them to have their own if they wanted to, to have _seconds _if they wanted to.

But they shared.

Lance had noticed the two were close, it’d be impossible for them to _not _be. They’d been stranded on an empty planet for months with nothing but each other for company.

“Yeah.” Lance murmured quietly, turning back to his own tray as he heard Ryou chuckle quietly under his breath. “But Han’s his own person, it makes sense.”

Hunk nodded slowly across from Lance, eyes flickering away from Han and Ryou and back to his own tray.

XxX

Luke and Kirk’s sneak attacks on Keith have begun tapering off, both of them probably getting bored of pulling the same stunt on Lance. Though since there were two of them, they both got tired of it twice as fast.

The two of them seemed to be directing their interests elsewhere, to _other _people.

Lance is, funnily enough, sitting on Keith’s cock when he brings it up.

“You notice how much time James and Kirk are spending together?”

Keith grunts under him, his nails digging crescents into Lance’s thighs as he pulled his hips down to meet his dick. Keith’s face is flushed red, his breathing hitched and haggard as he fucked up into Lance.

“Y-Yeah?” He answers, brows furrowed as he grinds his cock into Lance, keeping Lance seated on his lap. “_Hahh hhhann_\- Griffin looks like he’s about to- _ahhnn mmnn_\- blow a gasket every time I see ‘im.”

Keith’s breathing is labored, his head falling back on the pillow as Lance began raising himself up on his knees.

“Yeah,” Lance answered back, “I almost feel bad for him.”

Keith whined under him as Lance clenched down on his length.

And Lance _did_, because if he knew himself the way he thought he did then Kirk was pestering James because of all the irresistible opportunities to make Star Trek references. Luke had shacked up nicely with Ryan (and not only because he’d been in a three way with Lance back in the Garrison).

All of which left Keith all to Lance. Not that Lance was complaining.

Lance pressed down flush to Keith’s thighs, rocking gently as Keith keened under him, his hands scrambling for purchase on Lance’s hips.

“Y-Ya know-” Lance breathed, closing his eyes briefly as his insides stretched around Keith’s cock, “J-James tried fucking me- _annhh hah hahh_\- back at the Garrison.”

Keith writhed under Lance, one of his eyes peeking open as he stared up at Lance with a hazy gaze. His mouth was parted with out of breath gasps.

“D-did you l-let him?”

Lance shook his head, rocking back on Keith’s cock, planting his hands behind him and on Keith’s thighs to keep his balance.

“N-nah,” He wheezed. “I-I thought ‘bout it tho.”

Keith grunted under him, a snap of his hips burying himself _deep _into Lance.

“Hahhnn hah ahh ahh-” Lance gasped, moans punched out of him with every snap of Keith’s hips. Keith’s grip tightened around Lance’s waist, urging him to continue.

“W-was gunna do it-” He moaned, closing his eyes briefly as Keith nailed his prostate, a jolt of warmth speaking through his gut. “-I was gunna’ do it, in exchange f-for his study g-guides- ah hahhnn-”

Keith tugged Lance closer, letting Lance half kneel over him, knees on other side as his lifted his ass up to fuck into Lance. Keith murmured his words against Lance’s lips, interrupted by the sound of skin slapping against skin.

“You” _‘slap’_ “Would’ve”_‘slap’_ “Fucked” _‘slap’_“Griffin” _‘slap’_“For” _‘slap’_“Study Guides?”

Lance whined against Keith’s mouth, half kissing him as he moaned through the thrusts. He nodded against Keith’s jaw, brushing his nose against the sharp line of his chin.

“Mmmnn ah ahh-” Lance choked, Keith trembled under him, his core muscles clenching under Lance’s hand as he dragged his length out of Lance before feeding it back in. “I- _ahhnn mmn hah ahhh_\- I would’ve let him _cum inside _me for study guides-”

Keith groaned against Lance’s mouth, the vibrations traveling through his chest as he pulled Lance all the way down to him, gluing him flush to his chest.

“I-In fact,” Lance babbled, gasps flitting between his words, “-i-in fact, I l-let _Ryan _cum inside me-”

Keith choked, his breathing sharp as he grunted like an animal, his hips speeding up as he _fucked _into Lance. Railing him, screwing him, _ruining _him.

“B-back at the Garrison-” Lance quivered, “h-him and another girl we,- _ahh ahhnnn mmmnn_\- god, he had such a good dick Keith,_ he had such a good dick._”

Lance was practically _crying_, his eyes blurry with unshed tears of pleasure as Keith punched moan after moan after moan out of him. His cock was thick and bobbing between his legs, his slit was dripping pre like an open faucet and Keith was under him, hugging him to his chest and moaning as he fucked into Lance like a bunny.

Like _his _bunny.

“Mmmnn ah hahh, Keith-” Lance choked, “t-tell me you w-want me- _god- _oh tell me you want me.”

“I-I want y-you.” Keith stuttered, his heart racing under Lance’s ear- it was beating so fast it sounded more_ like a hum._

“S-say it’s o-only-_ Fuck! nnnnhhhaa-_ s-say i-it’s only m-me you w-want-_ hahhh-_”

“O-only you-_ahhnn_” Keith parroted, “_God, yes!_ Only you, it’s only ever been you-”

Lance cried, his hands scrambling for something to hold onto as Keith babbled whispers into his ear, breath caressing his skin with words of _‘only you, lance’ ‘god, no one- i don’t want anyone’ ‘hahnn lance, lance, lance, **lance’**_

Lance’s guts curled with warmth, sparks of lightning shooting down his spine. Every hair on Lance’s body raised, electricity _coursing _through him from the crown of his head to the tips of his toes, Lance’s mouth fell open in _a cry_.

Keith growled lowly, deep in his chest, human teeth sinking down into Lance’s shoulder. His hips jerked, flooding Lance with hot cum, _filling _his insides with white as he sank his teeth into Lance’s warm skin. Lance writhed, his cock wet, and leaking, and spilling between them. Raw and hot and coated in _warm, warm, warm._

Keith trembled against Lance, his mouth slowly pulling off, tongue hot and licking thickly over the throbbing spot. Keith’s lips pressed a plush kiss to Lance’s shoulder, his head lifting up and in breathing distance of Lance’s face.

“Now you.” He whispered lowly, so low Lance crept closer to hear him. “Say it, say you want me.”

Lance blinked his blurry eyes, a tear slid down his cheek.

“I wan’ you.” He murmured, words kissing Keith’s mouth. His words were slurred, head cloudy with drowsiness.

Keith bit his lip, the bottom fattened and swollen.

“Say it’s only me,” He sighed, “say it’s only me that you want.”

Lance pressed his lips to Keith, feeling them mash together _so perfectly_.

“You, you, you.” Lance muttered like a chant. “It’s only you, you’re the only one I want.”

Keith shook, his shoulders shaking as he buried his face into Lance’s neck, lips mouthing against his skin as he rocked them together. There could be dozens of Lance’s out in the universe, hundreds, millions and it wouldn’t matter. Lance was Keith’s one in a million, his limited edition, his a once in a lifetime opportunity, his-

“Fish.” Lance breathed, smile tugging so widely across his face his cheeks were beginning to hurt. “_I’m_ your fish.”

Keith’s head pulled back against his neck, his smile was smaller, a pinkish tint coloring his cheeks as he nodded, bringing Lance’s forehead down to lay gently against his.

“Yeah.” He murmured, breath ghosting across Lance’s mouth. "You’re my fish.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> porky pig voice: that’s all folks!

**Author's Note:**

> XxX  
come yell at me on [my tumblr](http://dairy-farmer.tumblr.com/)  
or check out [my twitter](https://twitter.com/letsgethismilk)  
full kinktober list [here](https://dairy-farmer.tumblr.com/post/187922644914)  
[the song this entire fic is written around](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BI_0HIz_4JY)  
XxX  
[ALSO PLEASE CHECK OUT THIS AMAZING ART @Kyun87742504 FROM TWITTER DID FOR CH 12!!!!!](https://twitter.com/Kyun87742504/status/1185957732471496704)  



End file.
